


"I am not alone now."

by imnotwhoyouthinkiam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, I have no idea where this is going, Implied Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, adrien will be protected, and eventually tears, but not the sexual content you want, eeerm no, i put a lot of ocs, i swear that the comedy and the fluffyness will go away, im not that evil, its not, models life, nathalie knows how it feels, oh it looks harmless after a time, plagg loves his kitten, some angst and some fluffy, sorry - Freeform, we have angst, we have comedy, we have fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotwhoyouthinkiam/pseuds/imnotwhoyouthinkiam
Summary: Life is hard in the fashion world and it is dangerous too, Adrien knows it too well, but a moment he let his guard down everything goes wrong for a while.A small work about how some people can be bad, and what are the really bad things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I really think I will make this a long fic but it's all on you.  
> Here some things you need to know:1)english is not my first lenguage and if it is something wrong please warn me! 2) i did this because i think that sexual abuse is a important topic that people usually do not talk about it. 3) men can be sexually abused and woman can abuse men sexually, okay?   
> Now read this and tell me about what you think about it!

It had happened again.

They did it to him again.

It had always been this way, when Adrien was alone it was bound to happen.

The first time that he attended to a photoshoot alone and without his father’s staff one of the female models said he was that _he sure was a grown man even if he was just 13 years old_ , she kept too close to him, always saying how _good looking_ he was, and when she got a time with him alone in the backstage of the big photo studio she had _touched_ him, she pressed him against a wall and said to his ear dirty things that _his body_ was making her think about and that _he should be really enjoying the game_ , she slide her hands all over his body and he could not move, she kept him until someone called his name. He escaped from her grasp, the boy run away like it was the only thing he ever knew how to do, he was afraid, he did not understand it, soon as he felt safe enough he stopped to breath, he called Nathalie, she picked him up in the room that he had hide and said that he didn’t needed to go back today and asked if he wanted to tell his father, his only answer was:

“I don’t wanna bother him, just make it go away.” He cried for an hour in Nathalie’s arms. She knew too well what he wanted to go away.

“Let’s get you home, you will take a shower and the feeling will pass, okay?” She said and conducted him to the car were Gorilla waited.

Adrien don’t know if his father knew about it, but he never saw the model again.

From that day on he knew some people were bad and that he needed to look out for himself when he was alone. The second time someone tried to touch him he broke a man’s hand. Adrien was not going through that again, not without a fight.

When Plagg arrived Adrien forgot what the feeling was of begin afraid for his own life, he was in love, he could go to school, he was the part-time hero Chat Noir and he was never really trapped with the power of destruction in his hands. The little god was an annoying company that he loved very much, even if the cat like begin make him smell like rooted cheese.

Usually his photoshoots were in public places and with people of his father’s trust. But it had been different this time. The photos were for a famous international magazine that would cover every European line for this season, an especial edition, once a year he needed to go in a studio with hundreds of others models and be trapped there working a couple days for make this magazine a masterpiece, his father always needed him to go, but Gabriel could not send his complete staff to work in the process, he obviously were there to adjust things and to organize some parts of his works, besides that he left it all with his assistants and the people from magazine, and so, as a model, Adrien was alone.

Too many people from other nations, people that he had worked with, people that he never saw or had worked with, people that came to that place for work, people that loved the work they were doing, people that wanted to go away, people that were tired, people that were trying hard to be there, people that had always been there, people that were professionals, people that wanted to make it an everlasting experience, people that were orchestrating things, people that were there doing their job and nothing more. But some people wanted _fun_.

It was 2 a.m. the young model was tired and he needed to feed Plagg be alone and breath for a while. The rest of the photoshoot for his father main line would be done in three hours, for now he just have to be called by the makeup staff, again.

Hawkmoth had been generous and did not show up during the day, he had skipped school to be in the photoshoot, he was there since 9 a.m. Adrien had been in action five times, fifty minutes each, the photos were perfect and now he waited to his turn to go again in front of the cameras, finally for the last time, do his job and go straight home to his beloved bed the only thing he could think about now, and even if Ladybug herself asked him on a date he would still prefer go sleep in his warm bed.

The blond boy was a better model than many models on the spotlight, and it obviously call some attention to him. The attention was a good thing for sure, he was praised and recognized by many important people, this was going to make his father very proud. But the thing was  that this attention attracted the _bad_ people too, the kind of bad people that wanted to hurt him, but he did not noticed the looks like he used to do, he was a different person now that he had Plagg and was Chat Noir, and did not noticed anything before it was too late.

The changing room from stage one were almost empty if wasn’t for him, and the three other people that looked at him while he chatted in his phone with Nino, he was smiling and the earphones were too loud, Plagg was in his bag eating the cheese he had picked in the snack table in the other stage, the bag was hide in the cabinet beside him, Adrien didn’t saw what happened behind him, he didn’t heard the four models behind him talking about how they were going to use him, he didn’t heard the consistent tap coming from Plagg that tried to warn him, he could do nothing to stop what was coming for him.

One of the models, the tallest male covered his mouth muffing his scream, a woman hold his legs and another one grabbed his hands behind him, he was lifted and the other man tied him, Adrien was too shocked to react properly and all he did was move randomly trying to get off the ribbon that was used to tie him, and after a few moments of shouts a burning feeling went across Adrien’s face and he went quiet as he heard the thin girl say in an broke French:

 _“If you stay quiet it will not last that long, you will like it.”_ Her voice was sharp and he went quiet.

They started to strip him and the cold air make him shiver, his eyes were turve from the tears and he could hear they say things in a language he could not understand, his cellphone on the floor was buzzing and the music he was hearing could reach his ears.

When his last piece of clothes was on the floor he closed his eyes and just focused on the music. He did not felt the hands on him or the wet trail that a tongue left while licking him or the warm kisses, he did not feel a thing, he could see himself, but could do not about it, he could not stop it. One of the girls mouth was getting too down, too down, and it was when he got back to his body.

He heard Plagg scream for him in the locket and it was the only thing to bring him back.

One of his knees rise and hit the chin of the woman that fell on her back knocked out, a hand grabbed his throat, the man on his back held tighter his wrists and he supported all his weight in him rising his two legs and kicking the man that had the hands on his neck, the movement make energy enough to rise him higher and he drew his head back hitting the man holding his wrists in the face making both fall, Adrien was fast and he stood up again, he was still tied and the other woman jumped on his back and he throw himself at the wall, the woman was the one to get the impact and let go of him, the lace was getting loose and soon he would have his arms back but for now he only could fight with his legs.

He looked around and saw the man that held him by the neck coming for him, he bent a little and when the other was close enough he rise up and hit him with his head on the chin, the man moved back and the tall man on the floor grabbed one of his feet the woman was walking to him again and he felt his hands getting free.

A smile crossed his face.

The man in front of him barely had time to see Adrien’s first, all he saw was the sparkle of his ring.

The woman stopped on her tracks when she saw what he had done and the look in the young man face she lifted her hands in retreat, afraid.

The man on the floor slowly let go of him.

Adrien looked at them, his eyes were fire, and he was a terrifying vision of an angel, a perfect body and a perfect face but a brutal aura filled with dark emotions.

He picked his clothes and got dressed, the phone on the floor had messages from Nino saying that he was going to sleep since Adrien could not answer him the clock indicated 2:23a.m.. The music still playing. The model opened the cabinet and looked at the kwami, the god was with his wide eyes filled with tears, Plagg blinked and flew back to the bag, Adrien smiled a little to see his friend and how worried he looked, he apologized the cat in his mind, Adrien did not wanted to worry him like this, he placed the strap of the bag in his shoulder and said in a perfect English:

“I hope that no one else need to knows about what happened here. Alright?” His voice was a deep. “Alright?” he looked at them and waited for an answer.

“ _Yes.”_ The girl managed to talk.

Adrien left and walked, he passed by three stages and get to the other building, he did not wanted to stop so he picked the stairs to get to the roof. Plagg left the bag and was sitting on Adrien’s shoulder, the little paws were on the boys cheek and he looked at the boy like he was the most precious thing in the world. Plagg felt so useless, he felt like nothing, he were so afraid of loose another kitten, he did not want to let go of Adrien, not until they could talk.

 

 

On the rooftop Adrien felt the night air. He softly pet the small god on his shoulder, they exchanged looks and he sat by the edge.

“Plagg, I am sorry, I never wanted you to see that.” The words left his mouth and the black begin looked at him with green emerald eyes and with fury replied.

“Adrien!” he flee in front of the boy looking straight to him “Don’t you dare to apologize for something like that, it was not your fault! And if you are not the one who caused it you cannot be blamed, and even if you think it is your fault I have something to tell you: IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT AND THEY ARE THE ONES TO BLAME!” The rage of the god kicked in and the tears filled Adrien’s eyes. Somehow the black stinky cat always knew what to say and how he was feeling.

“Thank you.” Adrien cried hopelessly for a long time until he fell asleep.

His phone buzzed and he opened his eyes, a message from Nathalie said that she needed him to go to the makeup set in the stage three in five minutes, they could not find him in anywhere and she hopped that he wasn’t in trouble. The cellphone glow illuminated his features and the timer showed 4:19 a.m., he crackled and send a message to Nino:

**4:20 no sleep yet. i bet that some of the ppl aroun hr r high or atleast hs some grt amount of coffee per hour. im dead. and i don’t think im going to school :3**

He get up and saw how close he was to the edge of the building, he smiled and picked Plagg that was asleep right next to him curled in a fur ball. The kwami opened an eyes and looked at Adrien, they smiled at each other and Adrien hushed to the place he was supposed to be.

When he got to the makeup set Nathalie looked at him, she already knew what had happened when he saw his wrists and his neck, the swollen eyes looked hurt and she had already saw that look on his face. She said nothing and just hugged him. Nathalie heard about a fight between some models from Austria, their stories made no sense like they were covering something. Adrien hold her thigh and she whispered _sorry, for not begin here when you needed._ Adrien’s air left him and he hold her tighter, he was so glad to have her in his life.

For a moment more they stayed like this and then she said that he needed to get ready.

 

 

From that point the time passed like a blur until he saw his father. Gabriel was waiting for him, he was with Gorilla and his father was there to finish some works and pick him up. Adrien smiled and rushed to see his father.

The man wearing a fancy suit smiled to the boy, something in his son had make him happy, he did not know if was the fact that Adrien had a smile in his face that paired with his wife smile or the fact that the boy running to meet him seem to be just a child. The love that he felt for him in that moment was unbelievable.

“Adrien, I’m sorry to not be able to be here with you all the time, and sorry for not let Nathalie with you longer, I am very thankful for your hard work, did everything went well?” Gabriel asked when his son was close to him, but with the question, something in the boy’s smile cracked.

“Everything was alright, you can ask anyone, people really liked me and a lot of people praised my work!” Something was off and he saw it in Adrien’s face, but if Adrien did not wanted to talk about it he could ask Nathalie that looked too serious, usually when Adrien said something important or anything at all Nathalie paid attention, now she looked like something was trapping her. Gabriel could ask what happened latter, when Adrien was not around.

They climbed in the car and were going home, Adrien was still talking with his father about things not really importants, but Gabriel listened to everything. Adrien ws just so happy when he saw his father that he completely forgot about how hungry and tired he was, he didn’t had any food since…

A growl from his stomach snapped him off his thoughts and make him blush since his father obviously heard it. He was about to apologize when his father said:

“I am sorry Adrien, I did not even think that you were that hungry, I know this is unusual and that you are tired, but perhaps we should get a breakfast before you go back home to rest.” When Gabriel ended his sentence Nathalie had turned back, Gorilla had slowed down the car and Adrien looked at him in shock, _is this really a strange question to do?_ He thought.

The grin in Adrien’s face was something that he never saw, his smile was completely _his_ and for that Gabriel thought about a little longer in what had made his son so strange early and he asked himself _why I don’t do this more ofte?_ His son smile was really something he wanted to see more.

“Yes father! I would really appreciate that!” Adrien spoke.

“Do you have any place in mind where we could go to?” Gabriel asked did not really knowing why.

“Oh, what about Marinette’s bakery, I mean her parent’s bakery!” Adrien was too happy now, he could even choose where they would go!

“Marinette isn’t the gilr from the derby hat contest?” The man asked thinking about the petit girl with too much talent.

“Yes, she is, and she is the girl that designed the cover for the latest Jagged Stone album and the glasses that he used in his shows here in Paris!” Adrien now was ranting about how one of his first friends was amazing, Gabriel was amused by it _looks like he is in love, but I bet that he has no idea bout his own feelings_ a smiled crossed his face _just like I was._

They talked more, and they arrived in the bakery.

When they walked in a big man in the other side of the counter said hi to Adrien.

“My boy, what are you doing here in a school day? Classes already started five minutes ago I hear the bells!” he was smiling but he was serious somehow.

“Not today Tom, I am here for some pastries! This is my Father, you never met him right?” Adrien said and stepped by his father side.

Tom complimented him and talked a little until Sabine get back from wherever she was with fresh croissants to put on the display, Adrien’s eyes where bright and when he was about to ask Tom for a croissant Gabriel said:

“Long time, Sabine!” A bit impressed Adrien looked from his father to the lady.

“Oh Gabriel, long time? My bakery will not move from its place you can come over whenever you want. Adrien is always coming here with his friends, and he has a sweet tooth too.” She said it with a smile that only faded a little in the last word left her lips. Adrien was curious, he knew he was welcome in the bakery, but he didn’t knew that his father was friends with Sabine, and for how he saw it neither did Tom.

“Do you know each other?” Tom asked.

“Of course we know each other Tom, his wife is one of my best friends, she-” Sabine stop talking, and looked sad, her husband immediately knew who she was talking about “She really love sweet things, just like Adrien!”

“Oh, I remember her, Adrien you look more like her than you look like your father!” Tom said looking to the men in front of him. Adrien looked stunned with his new discovery and Gabriel looked touched? Nostalgic? Sad?

“Wow! You guys know my mom! I never knew that!” Adrien was so dumbfounded that he was looking at them asking for explanation but they got interrupted by a girl in a super hush.

“Mom, Dad love you I have to go sorry I am late!” Marinette kissed her mom and her dad and barely she said that and she noticed who was in the bakery, she could handle see her crush at this time of the day, and in this hush, she usually did it anyway, but she could not handle he _and_ his father in the bakery, when she was late and was a mess. She stopped on her tracks and looked at them “I – I h-h-haave to go-o now, I am sorry to b-be ru-de, _Adrienyoushouldgetgoingtoo_ , right?” she managed to say without dying, she had stopped with her stuttering a while ago, but that was a completely justifiable reason to say everything in the wrong pace, right?

“I won’t be going today Marinette, I was in a photoshoot until a time ago, I am too tired, say hi to Alya and Nino for me!” he said it and before she could reply “You will be really late if you don’t go now!” she looked at him and to his father said something like _IamreallisorryIhavetogonowbye_ and left.

Adrien smiled and Gabriel could not help but think _well, at least she likes him back I guess, and her family is great, I never thought about her name, what a good coincidence_. The boys looked at each other and the older man noticed how Adrien was tired. Even if he was smiling it did not mean that he was not exhausted.

“Sabine, pack me five croissants and ten macaroons, please.” Sabine prepared his ask and he went to Tom to pay it. Adrien was staring him with a curious look. “One croissant and two macaroons for Nathalie and Gorilla and me, _two_ croissants and _four_ macaroons to you.” The young boys eyes were like stars now, he looked like a spoiled child in the Christmas morning. “Don’t get used to it, Adrien, you need to keep health.”

“He is a growing boy, he needs food!” Sabine said and handed Gabriel the bag of pastries.

When he moved to pay, Tom stopped him and insisted that he takes it on the house. They said goodbye and left, soon as Adrien was in the car he filled his mouth with the sweet food. He was finished before they arrived in the mansion, Gabriel let him there and went back to his work, he needed to talk with Nathalie and he needed to work in his other works too.

Soon as Adrien get to his room he let Plagg out of the bag and handed him an entire wheel of camembert. After this was done the most important thing he wanted to do came. A shower, he was dying to clean himself, since he got attacked he wanted just to be clean.

He got in the bathroom and get in the hot water still with his clothes, he started crying and sat down. He stayed there until his skin start to burn, then he took of his clothes and took the soap, he scrapped his skin until it turned red and some blood stains appear. Adrien was now clean.

When he left the bathroom he picked some old nightclothes and _finally_ rested in his bed. And even if he was sad he was somehow happy, happy to know that there were people for him out there, happy to have friends, happy to know more things about his mother. He was happy even if he was supposed to feel like trash. He was not alone. He slept dreamless and nothing disturbed him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!  
> You really liked this so I will keep the work going on, it will be small, and I really hope to keep a quality and improove myself with this story, well, now let's get to the chapter two.

Gorilla slammed the door of the car in the parking lot. He was mad that he didn’t do a thing for Adrien, he was mad because he wasn’t there to protect the boy he was supposed to protect, but instead, he was driving Gabriel around the city.

“Don’t be that mad, if you break the car you will pay it.” Nathalie said while steping out of the car and closing the other front door. “I could have stayed more time there, I should have noticed those monsters looking at him, I should have kept him close.” She looked to her feet, her hands hold tighter in the tablet she had. “I could have stopped it, I am so sorry.” She tried to control herself. She took of her glasses with one of her hands and wiped away an insistent tear.

In the car Gabriel shifted, he was staring at nothing in particular. In his mind he just waited and hoped that everything was just a bad dream.

It had happened again, and his son was a victim again. How could he do that to his own son?

Gabriel moved. He opened the door himself, Gorilla was too mad to do his job now, and he understood how that felt. He put a hand in Nathalie’s shoulder and said.

“Who?” his voice was calm, terrifyingly calm.

“I have four suspects, they are Austrian and they get into a mysterious _fight_ last night. I am just waiting for the security cameras begin analyzed, I will receive the images of outside the changing room, and they don’t have any camera inside for privacy measures.” She started to tap something in her tablet. “They are a little bit hurt, nothing too much, a broken nose, some minor fractures, a chin out of its place and some broken teeth.” She smiled a little. “That is nothing comparing on what they really deserve, Adrien is too good to really hurt someone, even if he can.”

“Where are they?” the question make a shiver run down Nathalie’s spine.

“The Palace, André will not let them get out, the police is not involved and the media is quiet, the magazine is too important to be shamed like this.” She answered.

“Great.” Gabriel said, “I will make a visit. Gorilla today my work is not here, let’s talk with the people that hurt my son.”

They climbed in the car again and when they were left the parking lot Nathalie said that she got the images of the security cameras.

 **1:57 a.m.** Adrien gets into the room, focused on the phone in his hand he don’t look around.

 **2:08 a.m.** the other four models get in. From other records you could saw that they were looking for him.

 **2:24 a.m.** Adrien left the room, his clothes are messed and his face looks too pale his eyes are void.

The recording follows him over the places he pass, the stages, the rooms, the people and the objects, he walks straight. He get to the annex building and he almost stops by the elevator but in a second he looks around and walk to the fire exit, stairs. There are no cameras there, but the movement sensors show that he go straight to the roof. He stays there until 4:06 a.m. that shows him coming from the fire exit from where he get in. He now looks tired and sleepy, he hold tight onto his bag.

Gabriel watch his son again and again. The time shows that they don’t have too much time with Adrien and that was all too fast. Adrien was a fast fighter and they probably hadn’t the chance to do more damage. Gabriel was somehow relived with that information. Nathalie probably had find the same conclusion and seemed a little bit more calm. Gorilla was driving with his face too much more serious than usually. They arrived in the Gran Hotel and walked in with a mission.

 

 

The bathroom door was closed for a long time he already had finished to eat his cheese, not that the little god took that much time to eat a wheel of cheese. Plagg was worried and silently get in. He saw Adrien rubbing his skin like he wanted to leave his body, he cried and scrubbed his skin. He was on his knees and the water steam make it all too claustrophobic, the god felt like trash _why can’t I help? I am a damn god that can’t even protect who he was supposed to help_ , he left and sit by the window.

“Tikki, what do I do to help him?” a tear fell, the black spot felt smaller than he already was, lost in his thoughts looking out the window _I don’t want to lose another one._

The sun was bright outside, the autumn was arriving and the days were smaller _I just hope that it all will be alright._

He waited, the god was used to wait. When the door opened a boy with a reddish skin walked in, the young model was so exhausted that he did not noticed the look on the furry being. Plagg watched him get into his clothes and saw him tuck himself in the warm bed. He fly to his side and laid down, he would stay by his side even if it was the only thing he could do for Adrien.

 

 

The teacher looked at the student when she walked in, her sharp look make the girl froze.

“You are late again, two more times and you will get detention, again.” The teacher warned. Mrs. Bustier did not understand how a girl that lived so closed to the school could always be so late. “Go to your seat.”

Marinette was bright pink when she took her seat by Alya’s side. The brunette didn’t even looked at her friend because she knew that she was smiling holding back a laugh. The dark-skinned girl picked her friend with the point of her pen and both of them let out a small chuckle.

The time passed by and the lunch bell rung, the students started their daily chat and left the classroom. Marinette was static about what had happened this morning she communicated her friends the message, Nino already knew that Adrien was not coming because of that text. She barely waited to tell Alya the complete story, complete story like there was too much to talk, like she knew about everything that happened that day.

Nino joined the girls that waited for him, and she started to talk what she saw that morning.

“Gabriel was in the bakery! He was with Adrien to pick breakfast!” She ranted about how Adrien was cordial, and how lucky she was to see them both so early in the morning!

“The boy was working since yesterday morning, I really hope that that men let him rest for a while!” Nino spoke worried about how much time Adrien had spent in that place.

“You saying this remember me about how tired he looked, I really hope that he get some rest.” Marinette said looking down. She was happy but could not think about how exhausting must be to work on a special edition of a international magazine, she bet that everyone was tired as him.

“Yeah, I hope so, I didn’t get any notification of his user checking the Ladyblog yet.” Alya was sitting on the branch between Marinette and Nino, holding some chips they were sharing for lunch in one hand, and the other hand she had her phone open in the Ladyblog page. “Yep, not a thing.”

“The dude must be sleeping.” Nino added “Last night when we were chatting and he stopped answering I bet that he slept in place.” He thought about his friend. “It was 2 in the fricking morning I could barely keep my eyes open!” The boy throw his hands in the air and exclaimed “He was working at 4 when he texted me!” The worry in his voice was real now. Nino cared deeply about Adrien, he did not like to see how much work his father put on the boy.

Nino knew that he could not change Gabriel but his cinnamon roll needed to be protected from the people that wanted to use him. That boy was too good to say no. He was way too gentle with everything and this got Nino worried.

The group heard the bell signal and with a groan they walked to the class again. The second part of the day started as they waited for more news of their friend.

 

 

The man with a bandage covering his nose received the punch with the same grace as earlier, he fell flat on the ground. The man whose fist had punched the one on the ground fettle the jacket of his suit and adjusted the glasses that were not aligned properly.

 _“From now on you will never step in this nation again. You will never be able to work in the fashion industry again.”_ The voice carried a small French accent. Gabriel opened and closed his hand assessing the damage that he caused in himself, he didn’t used his firsts since his youth his hands hurt a little but the feeling was way to satisfying for him to care about the physical pain that he felt. _“You are really lucky to choose my son. He is a special boy for sure I understand that none of you could ever had chance with him, oh mon dieu, he did not even talked to me about it!”_ Gabriel lifted his glare and looked each person in the eye. The first woman could not talk since her jaw was out of the place and her teeth were broken, the second woman was younger and had some bruises on her back and her shoulder was slightly out of its place before the doctor attended her, the man the last one and the one that Gabriel held his glare onto was missing a part of his front tooth. _“You know how great he is? He did not talked a thing about this to me, we had breakfast, we drove home and he did not said a thing. If wasn’t for the light bruises you let on him even Nathalie here wouldn’t have noticed.”_ He pointed to Nathalie without breaking the stare. _“You abused my son, and left marks on him.”_ Gabriel let a small laugh scape. “ _You really think I would not know? You think that no one would catch you?”_ A one of the women started to sob. _“You are lucky, I don’t wanna cause an international conflict or call in the police, I have evidence to do it if you wanna know,”_ Nathalie showed in the screen of her tablet the pictures of Adrien, his hands and wrists and neck before the makeup staff work on him, she changed and showed fast edits of the camera records, the adults looking at the boy, chasing him wherever he went for almost a hour. _“But I think it’s better for us to keep quiet. I would hate to expose my son and I would hate to tell your family”_ He pointed to the man. _“You have kids, right? A boy and a babygirl, your wife would be so disappointed, your wife too”_ Gabriel looked to the older woman. _“You are married for 6-7 years now right? Ah, and you, your grandmother would die if her little girl was arrested accused to be part of a group rape!”_ The girls were crying now and the man give a step in Gabriel’s direction _“I would say anything if I was you, I would not do a thing about this If I was you. Look at your friend on the floor, don’t be so dumb.”_ The warning was a threat and the man stopped. _“You understand now? You will do everything as I said and you will drop the fashion industry, you will not open your mouths about this and you are lucky that I saw Adrien’s smile today and I am felling generous so I will not destroy your life, I will keep your prestige but don’t dare to make dumb of me. Or I will not only destroy your life but I will end it too.”_ The assurance on his promise was marked with the fire on his eyes. _“Now answer me. Am I clear?”_

 

 

Adrien woke up and noticed Plagg on the crook of his neck. He moved the kwami and stood up. He changed his clothes and his stomach let out a grown, he remembered his wonderful breakfast but now he was hungry so he went away to grab something to eat he picked up some cheese for Plagg and when he opened his room door the cat flew to him like a bolt. He laughed.

“Here, have your smelly cheese, I think tonight I will go patrol or something” he picked up his phone and looked over his messages, a few from Nino, one from Alya, and only one notification from Nathalie saying that he should be read for have a dinner with Gabriel at 7:30 p.m. now the clock indicated 4:56p.m. the school had ended already.

“Oh, so you will see your dear lovebug tonight?” Plagg teased “How sweet of you!”

“Shut up, I don’t even know if we will meet.” A soft blush spread on the teenager cheeks “It’s not like we coordinate those things.”

“But I bet you want to see her anyway, and if you don’t want to see her I bet you will pass by the bakers daughter balcony salute her and then runaway like always because you can’t ask her out!” The god buzzed around Adrien.

“Ah, come on, is not like I gonna drop Lady for Marinette, and Marinette don’t even like me that way, I know we are friends but I could never date her when I’m in love with Ladybug.” Adrien was now replying to Nino’s and Alya’s texts and he did not wanted to be bothered by the unlucky pet.

“I love how dumb you are!”

“What? Why am I du-” his phone blinked and let out an alarm “Anyway, I am not dumb and we have an akuma to deal with.” Adrien grinned like if he had discovered a gold mine. “Looks like I got to see my Lady earlier than I thought, Plagg, _transforme moi_ ”

 

 

She barely had took her shower when she heard a warning from Tikki.

“Marinette, there is an akuma close to the park!” The Lucky goddess handed her the phone that indicated that Alya was live covering an akuma.

“C’mon, isn’t it too soon for a pumpkin based attack? I have to do my homework, and I was supposed to go over Alya’s for the weekend, argh, I have to eat not deal with a Halloween maniac! Does Hawkmoth have a life?” Marinette complained.

“I bet he has, but this is not time to think about it. Chat Noir is there already and we need to defeat the akuma!” Tikki said following Marinette that just needed to put a t-shit on.

“Okay okay” The t-shirt was on and she smiled “Tikki, _transforme mo.i”_ The pink glow covered her and in Marinette’s place now stood Ladybug. “Let’s do this.” She climbed by her balcony and left with help of her yo-yo.

 

 

She arrived and helped Chat Noir, the cat flirted as easily as he fought. The akuma was a young woman that was dumped by her boyfriend.

 **“I am the only one that he loves, and if he wants to call someone else _pumpkin_ well he will have to _guess_ which one is the boy he _loved so much_ ”** The akuma claimed as he transformed another civilian in a pumpkin.

Chat Noir ranted about the colors of the autumn and how they looked good in Ladybug glamour. It didn’t make sense but has a good punning material for the red color and pumpkins. Ladybug’s luck charm was a gardener scissor’s and soon they would work out what to do with it. She cut a few leaves from the Pumpkenier’s _what the frick-frack-flecth is this name? s_ kirt allowing the cat’s _Cataclysm_ reach the object that keep the corrupted butterfly. Ladybug’s yoyo laced the flying bug and cleansed it, the white butterfly flop away.

 _“Miraculous Ladybug!”_ she shouted and threw the scissors in the air.

“M’lady, is not safe to play with scissors!” Chat landed by her side while they saw all damages begin reversed.

“Oh, minou, you talk about safety when you just jumped from a building with a pumpkin woman following you and you had nothing to assure that you would not hit the cold ground beneath us.” She played with the bell in his collar and went to talk to the victim.

“Can you say hi to the Ladyblog please?” Alya run in their direction faster than anyone. She was getting her cellphone or her pocket but was stopped by the black clad hero.

“Weren’t you hit by the Pumpkenier’s blast? You should have stayed away, this is dangerous Mdm. Cesárie!” He said to the girl truthful words of worry.

“Chat Noir is right! You were in danger again Ladyblogger!” Ladybug said walking in her direction. “We really do appreciate your work, but you should be more careful, I don’t know if I could forgive myself if something happened to you.” She was about to say something else when her earrings beeped followed by Chat’s ring.

“We should go, Bugginette, I have a dinner with my father and you need to not spoil your identity.” Chat Noir took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Until other time, M’Lady.” And he hurriedly left.

“But you didn’t said anything!” Alya complained.

“Yes we did.” Her yoyo yanked the masked girl. “You should listen us!” she shouted from the sky going to the opposite direction that Chat Noir went.

“And? I wanted an interview about the fight not a safety lecture!” Alya shouted back. “I already hear too much from Nino, Marinette and Adrien…” she said in a low tone with a smile in her lips, thinking about her friends “Heck, Marinette will kill me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, i love you and i hope you liked this, i loved Gabe in this chapter, it was fun to write, i don't know if it's clear that what he is saying is in english... pleas tell me if i did something wrong okay?  
> Tell me what you think about this chapter and tell me what i should do to get better <3  
> I will try to finish chapter 3 today, I am really liking this!  
> till next time folks ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, im back, sorry for taking so long, i will have to do some college stuff and maybe the chp. 4 will not come out for a 2 days or 3, sorry!! but please don't give up on me!!

They met each other for the night at 7:00p.m. Mrs. Cesárie was cooking the dinner and Marinette was mad at Alya. _After the hurry I got myself to finish the homework and to get here in time and actually be here in time, Alya got late because she needed to publish the edited footage she got of the attack._ Marinette told her friend that she was watching the live when she took the blast. They argued about the redhead safety all the way to Alya’s house.

“Alya, that thing hit you!” Marinette tried to put some reason in her friend’s head. “What if you weren’t transformed in a pumpkin? What you were pulverized? I don’t think Ladybug can fix DUST!” the girl’s voice cracked a little when she tried to add emphasis in the fact that she could have _died_.

“Girl, relax! Chat Noir would save if Ladybug didn’t saved me first.” She said really conviction as they walked. “I really trust my heroes.”

“That is what worries me.” Marinette say in a low voice. “I know how much you trust them.”

“If you know why do you worry? They will always be there. They are invincible!” Alya jumped and raise her fist in the air. “They are the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir! And they already gave me a sermon about it…” this words brought a small laugh on Marinette’s lips, as Alya saw this little act she started to pick Marinette by her sides, the tickling started to cause a giggle to erupt from the two girls and soon their mood was up and they were chasing each other on the street until they get to Alya’s place.

When they opened the apartment door the food smell filled the air and they get in the warm place anticipating the great dinner that waited for them.

 

 

Adrien arrived home at the same time that Plagg let go of the transformation, the god fell exhausted on the sofa.

“Cheeeeeeeeeeeeseeeeeeeee” the cat clamed.

“Calm down, you will survive more thirty seconds without your smelly cheese.” Adrien went to the drawer were he kept some emergency cheese. “Plagg! You already eat half of the damn thing!” He complained handing the other piece to the god. “That is the emergency cheese, for when I can’t go to the kitchen! If you keep like this, when you really need it you will not have any!”

“But I needed to eat something!” He explained himself “You were asleep a few days ago, I could not wake you up to ask for food, could I?”

“Talking like this seems that you have a conscience and never waked me up in the middle of the night asking for the worse cheese money can buy.” Adrien replied teasing. “I am sweaty now, I think I will get another shower.” Hearing this words Plagg let the cheese fall on the couch and he looked at him with fear filed eyes.

“Please, don’t shower like that again.” The soft voice took Adrien unwarned. “Please, I don’t like to see you hurt, and I am not like Tikki who knows how to help.” The words were not more than a whisper.

“I am not doing that again.” He said and put a smile in his face that didn’t reach his eyes. “That hurt a little, I don’t want to destroy my skin, want I?” The smile cracked. Adrien looked down. “Sorry.”

“Hey, hey, what did I say about begin sorry?” The god came close and was nose to nose with the human “It’s not your fault and you don’t have to say sorry.” Plagg putted his paw over Adrien’s nose. “I just don’t want you to be hurt, okay?” They stared at each other for a while and he completed. “And don’t hurt yourself, you are too precious to hurt yourself like that, your porcelain skin would not handle too much of this showers.” He teased a bit with a small smile, Adrien retorted the smile and they both chuckled a little and Plagg flew back to his cheese and Adrien went to the bathroom, he had a normal shower.

As past time Adrien decided to study until he needed to get read to dinner. He sat on his desk and scrolled by the Ladyblog first then he kept working on his physics homework. Nathalie knocked on his door warning him of the dinner time. The boy changed his clothes once again and went to meet with his father.

The table was too big but Adrien was happy to see that Nathalie and Gorilla had joined him to dinner, this way the dining room did not looked too big and empty.

“Bonsoir perè, Gorilla and Nathalie, I am really happy to have dinner with you!” the boy hushed to sit by his father side.

“Bonsoir Adrien, we are happy to share this meal with you and your father too Adrien.” Nathalie said, Gorilla nodded along and offered a smile to the boy.

“Adrien, how was your day? I have something to discus with you, but you need to eat first.” Adrien frown. “Is not a bad thing I swear, but eat and tell me about what you did after you get home.”

They chatted and eat, Nathalie lured him to talk about the school, and Gabriel got to talk to him a little about some physics theorists and his homework. But when the desert was served, the real talk started.

“Adrien, what I will talk now cannot please you” Gabriel started. “but you must know that I know since the first time what happened to you.” Adrien was ready to say something when he was cut “You know what I am talking about, look at me not Nathalie, she did what was the best for you, if she hadn’t said a thing I could never think about measurements to protect you, and what happened this night would’ve happened a long time ago, and I bet that you could not help yourself then.” The man took of his glasses and looked to the boy in front of him that started to shed tears. “I know you keep modeling because of me and your mother, I know she loved you modeling like her,” The man take a deep breath “but if you want, you can stop, you don’t have to do this. I can hire people, you can stop.” Gabriel watched Adrien sobs. “I will still keep you restrict schedule, you will go to school and have your extra classes, you will have more free time to do what you want. For the next two weeks your schedule will be free from your modeling duties, and by the end of the month you can answer me if you want to keep working with it or not.” He watched as Nathalie’s hands were placed on his son shoulders. “I don’t wish to put you over this risks anymore, I don’t wanna take any chances.”

“Sorry for have you worried father.” His son words where like an arrow on his heart.

“Why are you saying sorry Adrien?” Gabriel asked.

“I am a bother to you right now, I am sor-”

“Don’t you complete this sentence Adrien, don’t you dare.” Gabriel stood up and stopped his son’s words. “You could never be a bother to me, you are my son, you are the picture of perfection, and I could not be more proud of you.” He bent down and hugged him.

“Father, can I go to my room?” Adrien felt somehow numb.

“Yes,” Gabriel didn’t understand why but he saw that his son seemed tired, but he had stoped crying. “You can go, but don’t forget what I said just now, and please ponder about my offer.” The older Agreste glared the younger one “I just want you to be safe, I can’t lose you too.”

“Yes, father.” Was the only thing that Adrien replied.

“I will escort him to his room.” Nathalie said, she guide the boy to his room and as he entered and closed the door she went back to the dining room. Gabriel waited there.

“Was it good?” Gabriel asked sitting by Gorilla’s side.

“For the many ways that things could have gone, this was one of the better ways that could have turned out.” She supposed.

 

 

“Hey, kid, what’s up with you?!” Plagg noticed the teenager standing quietly by the climbing wall, he flew to him and saw the tears. “What happened? Your father did something to you? Is he mad at you?!”

“Ye- No, he didn’t at the same time he did, I don’t know.” The broken boy said with a small voice.

“What he did Adrien?!” the cat god was starting to panic.

“He asked me if I wanted to stop modeling.” Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The words were good, but somewhat it cut him like a sword.

“I- I don’t understand, this is good right?” Now Plagg was confused. “You can have a time for you, nothing more of exhausting works, nothing more of people saying you how to act to take a perfect shoot or people annoying you about your mother’s lasagna!” The cat smiled brilliantly. “You will have more time to be Chat Noir and you can have more time with your friends!” He did a loop in the air. “This is great right?!”

“No!” Adrien shouted. Plagg stopped in the air. “He can’t, he can’t, she needs to see me! How she can see me if I am not modeling?” The god didn’t understand what was happening inside the boys head. “She loved seeing me, she wanted me to be like her! It was fun, and she loved to see me! How she will see me, see that I am okay, that I am growing up fine, that I can work things out even if she is not here to help?” A stop. “How she can watch me from wherever she is if I’m not modeling?”

“Is it about your mom?” Plagg asked in a soft voice. “All this time you worked to make your mom happy? The risks? The long draining hours of the day that you spent under the spotlight? The looks and the perfect façade?” He reached to touch Adrien’s cheeks that were wet with tears. “Was it all for her?”

“How could I give up on my hope that she is still alive?” Adrien stared blankly. “Even if I am the unluckiest person to be alive in this moment, I still got the right to hope for the best. Right?”

“Okay boy, you are right.” Plagg set himself in Adrien’s head. “But you are not de unluckiest person alive, trust me.” This kind words make the blond cry again. “You will get calmer if you go out as Chat No-”

“Plagg, _transforme moi._ ” He said without a shadow of doubt. And as Plagg was sucked into the ring Adrien could hear _ohmondieuyouaresorude!_

The green light left Adrien’s body and the black cat suit evolved his body, the mask covered his face and he felt himself more powerful in all ways that someone could be. Chat Noir took a deep breath and started to move, slow steps to the wall were the light switch was. The room was dark and the street light made its way by the window. In the dim room Chat Noir looked around, he walked slowly to his computer, he flicked the mouse and _her_ photo appeared. He was crying again.

“I am sorry mère.”

As a ghost he left his room by the window, he jumped to the tall wall that protected his manor looked back a few seconds, the tears made his vision unclear, he turned his head and moved forward, to the city that he protected. The black blur jumped from building to building, people on the street cheered when he was spotted, but no one could truly see him, analyze him and notice that the hero was, in fact, crying. The cat like hero was fast but moved awkwardly, he stepped wrong a few times and fell on some roofs, but he didn’t stopped, he needed to run away.

 

 

“Oh please, why the fuck he thinks she is betraying him?!” a book hit the wall behind Marinette.

“Don’t say ‘fuck’, it’s a bad word, and if one of your siblings hear us you will be my height in no time!” The girl picked up the book. “And stop throwing the poor book around it’s the second time already, you will destroy it.”

“But this dude is so stupid, how can he think that his kid is not his and that she is betraying him with his best friend?” Alya said from the puff she was sitting. “She loves him! She never gave a reason for him to think that she was a hoe! And my siblings are asleep now, toddlers, they are always dead by 9. And I hope they keep like this until I go to college, I could not handle to take care of them at night too.”

“Yeah, but that does not mean that you can say fuck all the time.” Marinette handed the book to the girl. “And how can you know for sure that she is not doing anything by his back?”

“Awn, can you go back to your fashion magazine and let me read this classic of literature on my own?” She waved Marinette away.

“I am not the one tossing books in the air because _how the fuck he can’t believe that he is your son_?”

“Ha, you said fuck!”

“I said it because I was repeating what you had said!”

“Ah ah ah, girl, you said it anyway!”

A thud from the roof of the building on the other side of the street snapped them out of the teasing.

“The fuck?!”

“Ha you said it!” Alya said and then turned to see the black blur that crashed. “But what the fuck?!” They get to the door like window. “Is it an aku- No! Chat Noir!”

“I know it’s Chat!” Marinette’s voice sounded hurt and the look on her face showed a worry that Alya could not understand. “Alya he seem hurt!” Alya looked to the fallen hero that was curled in a ball on the other roof that was a floor lower than Alya’s apartment complex. “Alya we need to do something! What should I do?! What I- Chat Noir! Are you hurt?! Please!”

“Cat, what is going on there is an akuma?!” Marinette’s worry got Alya and they where start to panic. “Boy where is LB, should I post an akuma alert?!”

The hero finally heard the girls on the other side. Chat Noir looked at them. And he heard a gasp from one of the girls. Chat was happy to see that someone had finally noticed his sorrow. The brunette’s voice reminded him of his Lady.

“Chat wait there we are coming to catch you!” Alya’s voice reached his ears and he stood up. He looked at the girls.

“You don’t have to.” He responded.

“We want to, we want to help you!” that took the cat out of guard. They _wanted_. He looked at them with wide eyes and reached the end of the roof.

“Can I go inside I- Maybe it’s more easy to us.” He asked.

“Boy get your ass over here right now.” The words were a demand that he could not say no to.

Chat Noir jumped and reached the railing of Alya’s window. The girls jumped back to give space to him. He looked at his friends and smiled, a smile that didn’t reached his eyes that were covered on tears.

“Mon dieu.” Marinette said “Here, you don’t have to smile when you are feeling blue.” She wrapped her arms around Chats neck. He let out a broken laugh and immediately started to sob, his arms evolved her and he hide his face on her shoulder. Alya’s hand pat his back as he cried hopelessly.

“I am black and green, not blue.” He joked.

They all laughed a little. He loved so much his friends.

 

 

A small light caught Nino’s attention. He was working on a new remix, his headphones were blocking the sound he knew so well. His cellphone was on his bed beside the window’s wall, a little bit far away from his desk to reach. He groaned when he get up, Nino had just find the perfect position to sit with his blanked on his back and the pillow on his lap where a big bowl of dry cereal was placed.

“This better worth my time.” He stumbled to his bed, landed on the mattress and took his phone. It was an image send by Alya. “Hell, I really hope this is her in lacy panties and not her and Ladybug or something like this. As he opened the image the description that popped out warned **_guess the third wheel?_** And when the image loaded “What the deep hellshit is this?”

It was a selfie of Alya. She was resting her chin in her hands and looked amused and the smile in her face was as bright as her eyes _you look fine_ and she was unfocused, in reality the focus was aimed to the background. Sitting on Alya’s bed you could see Chat _fucking_ Noir braiding Marinette’s hair! The duo wasn’t looking at Alya so that meant that they didn’t noticed when the picture was took, Marinette was gesticulating with her hands as she talked something she was excited about, Chat _I can’t believe that is him_ Noir was kneeling behind Marinette, his feet where out of Alya’s bed _no dirty feet in her bed_ and his hands where tangled in her black short locks, his Cheshire smirk was white and pleased. The couple seemed old childhood friends and Nino was dumbstruck by the ordinariness of their interaction. He typed a reply quickly.

**Nino, 00:43: wth?!?! Its obvsly u! but how THE FUCKING HELL IT HAPPENED?**

He waited for the reply anxious. And a feel minutes later:

**Alya, 00:45: long story short version cn was upset bout some shit me n mari invited him over after he landed on the building next by n we talked talked pep talk n then we start talkin bout normal stuff and now mari n I got cool braids**

**Alya, 00:46: who could guess that cn could do braids! But the most amusing shit bout all this is that i got a new ship, adrien better look out**

**Alya, 00:47: we talk more tomorrow, r u still comin over tomorrow right? We could go check on Adrien since it’s sat**

**Nino, 00:49: today you mean, its already Saturday. and yeah we could go check on him, I texted him today but the boy didnt reply, im worried, tomorrow we will set my cinnamon roll free!!**

**Alya, 00:50: I didnt sleep yet so it’s not tomorrow and**

**Alya, 00:52: fuck im worried for him too I miss my sweet precious innocent boy, he is the only one who still don’t say fuck, I got mari in it today XD im a winner, but srsl, we need to check on him**

**Nino, 00:54: okok, I will be coming over by 10? I will try to contact our son first to see if hes free, it not we can cut someones head and set him free! And we will talk about this cn shit properly, and ofc tease mari, her face ll be precious when we talk bout this in front of Adrien**

**Alya, 00:55: 10 is good, if we can get Adrien I will send chat after him, we r buddies now =D n ofc we will tease mari 3;) bye bye bubbler**

**Nino, 00:56: don’t call me that! Bye you too third wheel ;p**

**Alya, 00:57: _|_**

**Nino, 00:57: luv u too**

Nino dropped his phone and lifted from his bed, he laughed at the idea of Chat Noir saving Adrien from his father, as he sit back on his chair and picked a bunch of cereal flocks and stuffed his mouth.

“Tomoffow fill fe fun!” he adjusted the blanket on his shoulder and the pillow on his lap. “I fnew it foulf nof fe fe fame!” He chewed the cereal sadly and get back to the world of music he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys liked it?   
> i really like to play with the idea of the reason that adrien keep modeling is that his mother liked it and he wants her to see him wherever she is!  
> and what about this marichat? you guys have ever read anything like this?  
> oh, who can guess the book alya is reading? its a classic, its not french and its not english literature ;)  
> love you   
> sorry for keep you waiting! i will try to make chp 4 5000 words... its hard write things when you don't know too much bout the lenguage you are writing in...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!!!! For real, I am a PROcrastinator of the highest level and yesterday I had this big presentation to do, but guess what, I had nothing to do that shit so i spent the other 2 days freaking out about it and trying to do a decent job. I think i will update this fic every 3 days... maybe i will do better this way :/  
> well, now I have the best grade of the class and I know a lot of things about Maori ppl :)  
> So, here, have this weird chapter and i hope you like it!

Adrien arrived home with a smile that could illuminate the entire dark room, of course it didn’t, but could. Chat Noir spent the night with too marvelous women, his friends had been patient, they waited for him to stop crying, Marinette was attached to his neck holding tight, like if she was collecting the pieces of his broken heart and sticking all together. When he was calmer, Marinette let go of him and Alya started to talk with him.

“If you wanna talk about it we can, not putting this on Ladyblog by the way.”he could not spoil his identity so he told them brief things about his feelings towards his mother.

“The thing is that my father want me to stop doing a thing that I really like doing, well I don’t like it that much but it was an important thing for me and my mom…” he stopped, noticing that he never talked about this with anyone before, he didn’t know if he should go on but he wanted to tell his friends about this, but he would never do it as Adrien, and that is why he keep going on. “She loved to see me doing what she used to do, it was our thing, my father loved to see how my mom and I were close and how great our job went. We were his perfects masterpieces. But my mom is _gone_ for a while now, and well I kept my job, but after an incident in particular he started to be paranoid, _Idon’tblamehimfobeginparanoidIendupparanoidtoo._ But I still wanted so much to keep doing it and he…” Things that he would never told anyone as Adrien, he told them about how his father tried to protect him so he would not be gone like his mother but how meaningful was the work he did and how much he wanted to keep it up because his mother loved it. Alya and Marinette listen to him thoughtfully, always patient. “But I am begin kind egoistic right? Dropping all this on you, I think I trust too much on you. I am sorry.”

“Catboy, we are your friends,” she looked at Marinette, “at least I know I am, Mari here is friends with everyone, just because we don’t know who you are doesn’t mean that we can’t be friends, did ever heard about internet friends?” Chat let out a small chuckle. “You have no idea of who those people are, but hell, they are friends!” Marinette interrupt her.

“And I already worked with you! You saved our asses too many times and at least we know that you are not some weirdo on internet, by the way Alya, you should really be careful with the people you befriend online.” Marinette pointed to her.

“Okay mom,” Alya glared at Chat Noir and whispered “ _no way I got too many followers to give up on internet friends.”_

“I am right here Alya!” Marinette complained.

“Whatever.” She smiled and started to talk again. “Chat, we are here for you, if you don’t have anyone to talk in your civilian life you can talk to us-”

“And Ladybug, you should really talk about this with Ladybug.” Marinette marked.

“I could never bother m’Lady with something like this, it’s bad enough to worry you girls, and the people I know-” _They don’t need to worry bout me more than they do_ “- I really don’t know why I am talking all this with you, I didn’t wanted to bother you. Sorry.”

“Mon dieu, if you dare to apologize again I will take your miraculous and use your dark magic to fit in some self-love in your heart with my bare hands!” Alya shouted.

“Actually you will have his suit, right?” Marinette looked at Chat Noir by some sing of affirmation. “And since his suit have gloves you could not do it bare handed.”

“Marinette, I love you, but if you don’t shut up I will wrap out your eyeballs from your face with no need of magic.” This mark make the Chat Noir laugh.

“No! This is too violent, stop the violence!” He said and chuckled, Alya and Marinette followed his humor and they bend down and laid themselves on the wooden floor.

“But for real Chat, you are our friend, you can talk to us, if you don’t wanna talk about it with other people, _whatIthinkyoushoulddoanyway,_ you can come to us, you can be selfish, you did too much for us already.” Marinette pointed.

With this offer they talked seriously for some more time. And after some time he started to drift their conversation from how his daily life was draining to how funny his mother was and how loved he felt when she was around, how they used to play and how fearless she could be. The talk took an easy rhythm and he never felt so loose around the two girls.

Marinette talked to him like she knew all his secrets and when Alya got back to her book Marinette keep talking to him. The topics flew from their mouths and after a time it was like they knew each other for an eternity, at some point, Adrien could not tell for sure when, it happened, he started to brush Marinette’s hair, he really didn’t know how that happened, he used to play with Chloé’s hair when they had a sleep over so he thought that would be good way to thank the girls, maybe. What he didn’t know is that Alya was going to be all over him for knowing how to do braids, she asked him to do it and he started to play with her hair and make the shapes that best fit her face type. The last time he did braids it was in his mom’s hair, a long time ago. The memory took him by surprise and some tears escaped, he barely had let go of Alya’s hair and when he felt soft hands in his face, Marinette dried his tears, she hold his chin up:

 _“_ You are one of the most amazing persons that I know Chat Noir, be sad, take your time, you don’t need to be perfectly happy all the time, talk to Ladybug or any other person about how you feel, Alya and I will be here any time for you if you want us to help you.” Marinette’s voice was beautiful, calm, caring, her blue eyes unraveled his soul, she recalled him the ocean, she was deep and enchanting and striking and if you looked at it time enough you would want to jump in it and unveil its mysteries, if he wasn’t already in love with Ladybug Chat Noir would have totally fell for her in a heartbeat, he was glad that he already have his Lady, _how could I explain how I fell in love with her if at the moment I am Chat Noir? Wait, that is no question to be asked when I’m already in love._ Chat Noir never felt so warm, even when he was with his Lady nothing touched him so much like her kind words. “You can pass by the bakery, I bet that my family would love to have you over any time!” The chuckle she let out was amused and his heart make a flip, he only could not tell if it was because she was giving him free pass for food or free pass in her life.

“Oh mon dieu, I ship it so hard!” Alya interrupted them before he could respond Marinette, the girl complained with Alya and her face turned really pink _Oh, I could totally have fell in love for her._ They laughed a little at the teasing and Chat Noir started to braid Marinette’s hair, a heart shape braid was formed on her scalp and he tied it red ribbons. Soon as he finished it Alya took a thousand photos of her, just like she’d done with her own braid.

After some more time Chat decided it was his time to go. He could have stayed longer but Marinette was visibly tired and Alya wanted to throw her book by the window, she should really have read _Epitaph of a Small Winner_ not that other one, he promised her that next time he passed by he would bring the other book. Chat Noir saluted them and left by the window he came in. He run free on the rooftops, his mind wandered to his Lady _Does she have friends in her suited life too? What about outside the suit? I really hope she is not alone, I don’t want her to be alone._ When he got to the mansion his soul was lighter and all of his bad thoughts of earlier had gone away.

He stepped by his computer and shifted his mouse, the image was brilliant and clear, his mother smile was enchanting and he felt so grateful, he would go by these two next weeks and then he would decide what he was going to do. He was grateful to his father for let him chose, and was even grateful to Nathalie and Gorilla for always have his back. He picked up his phone that was with some notifications light and he picked it up and looked the messages. The three first ones were from Chloé, she wanted to have breakfast with him, at 8a.m. _I was hoping to see Nino, but I think I can talk to him later._ He scrolled to the next messages, they were Alya’s, and they have a picture annexed on it. The description said **_Look out angel boy, I think a cat demon can stole your girl._** And as he looked at the picture his blush was capable to match his Lady’s suit color. He sat down and saved the picture, that was a damn good one and he could not lost it. And he could not wait to talk more with the girls!

 _But I really should talk to Nino,_ he pondered, _he is my friend and the girls said that I should tell someone what was really making me upset._ The idea of telling someone about what happened to him was terrifying. He looked again to his cellphone and looked the last messages left. It were Nino’s, his friend was worrying for him, eight texts that he ignored along the day, and a couple memes to cheer up the lonely boy, the last one said that he wanted to talk to him tomorrow morning, Adrien typed a reply:

**Adrien 2:04 a.m.: bro, I can go out with in the morning morning, im having breakfast with chlo at 8, what bout lunch time? I will be free from her already.**

**Nino, 02:10: dude I will meet up with the girls at alyas house by 10, if we left her house I will let you know, but at first we ll wait for u there, I want to eat the left overs of the girls dinner for lunch**

**Nino, 02:11: is that ok?**

**Adrien 2:12 a.m.: no prob bob, btw, did alya send you that pic?**

**Nino, 02:13: I have no idea about what u r tlkng bout.**

**Adrien 2:14 a.m.: u sure?**

**Nino, 02:15: yep, I didnt see a pic of alya and cht noir and mari. No she did not send me that, btw r u jealous?**

**Adrien 2:17 a.m.: what? no! it not like that! no way, stop buzzing me nino, bee.**

**Nino, 02:18: you bee punned me a goodbye?**

**Adrien 2:19 a.m.: maybee?**

**Nino, 02:20: we talk tomorrow you jerk**

**Adrien 2:21 a.m.: til tomorrow love ;3**

**Nino, 02:22: aaaaahh GOOD NIGHT!**

Adrien laughed and looked around in his room looking for Plagg, he was excited to talk to him, but he finally noticed that he was still in his suit, _oh._

As soon as he released his transformation the god immediately turn to him:

“I’m exhausted! Bring me cheese your rude child! I want an entire wheel for this, and I really hope-” Plagg was interrupted by Adrien.

“You are the best Plagg! I will be right back with your cheese and I will tell you all about what happened!” Adrien said as he was walking to the door, Plagg was about to say something but he just smiled to see the boy so happy. When Adrien walked out he sat by the window.

“Tikki, I guess this time I did something right.” He looked to the orange like clouds and the deep dark pit the night sky formed, Plagg was joyful when he heard the boy walk back in with his cheese. He paid attention and teased the boy as he told him how his time as Chat Noir was that night. And slowly the sleep come for his holder the magic being lured him to bed as he kept talking, in no time he was asleep. His last words were something about how Marinette’s hair were soft. Plagg was so going to annoy him tomorrow morning.

 

When Marinette got her place besides Alya on her bed to sleep the only thing she could be was _impressed_ , she didn’t knew all that about Chat Noir, but at the same rate she was impressed, she was very hurt. She, as Ladybug, was not a great friend for him and the knowledge of this fact hurt her heart.

And so from the moment he confessed how deeply alone he felt and how hopelessly he missed his mother Marinette promised herself that they would be the bests of friends, in and out of her suit. She made the offer, slightly wanting to exclude the presence of Alya in the events. Marinette said what she could think about and what she could offer. For a moment the idea of revealing her identity passed by her mind, but Chat Noir did not needed the hero and maybe she begin Ladybug would stop him from talking about his life, he needed her to be a friend, a funding, a safe place from both of his lives, and if that was another reason to keep her identity a secret, Marinette would totally do it.

As she thought about Chat Noir, and how to help him, the sleep came and struck her. That night she dreamed about two boys with bright green eyes, the first boy was happy and his eyes never stopped glaring at her, the second boy had tears in his eyes and could not keep watching her for too long. They looked so alike.

 

The blonde was completely furious. How could she have lost Adrien’s photoshoot, Chloé should have insisted in go see him, maybe she could have protected him. She know what happened, she know what Gabriel did, after all, one of her favorites past time were watch the steps of every celebrity that came into The Hotel. She kept track of every important people that came by, just like a great hostess should do. The records showed that in some time of the morning before lunch time Gabriel Agreste arrived.

She knew Gabriel, and more than that, she knew that he didn’t have any business there, not at that time. So with that basic knowledge and the curiosity that came along she decided to follow his steps by the halls of the hotel, the security cameras had picked him from the moment that he came in to the moment that he left. Nathalie, like always, followed him, but Gorilla should be in the car or whatever, he’d never followed Gabriel, never side by side with Nathalie, they acted like a scouting group, more like they were on a mission.

She observed as the trio entered the elevator and got into the 14th floor were many models from the magazine photoshoot were hosted, that floor was the one with 8 rooms and the people that got them were from other countries. She observed when Gabriel stopped by the first door of the luxury hallway, they knocked and Gorilla entered followed by Gabriel, in matter of seconds a woman, a skilled famous model was dragged out. Another door, a young model, show up at the door and Gorilla held one of his arms guiding him to be by the woman’s side. In the next room a frightened girl were scouted out again by the Gorilla. In the last door they all get in.  Chloé accelerated the records in time to see three suited men - latter she would know that they were lawyers - and a paramedic getting into the room. Not after Gabriel left, along with Nathalie and Gorilla.

From that recording and what she got from the hotel’s staff and from the magazine staff she guessed what have happened. What happened to Adrien. _How they dare to hurt my Adrinkis?!_

Chloé was insanely mad at the people that hurt her friend, and Chloé was even madder at herself for not helping her friend.

She was really bad at the friendship thing, she didn’t knew what to do so she would do the only thing she could do. Chloé texted Adrien and scheduled his breakfast with her tomorrow by morning. She promised herself that she would really try to help this time, and now, her time had come, not that _she liked to help Adrien_. She never wanted anything to happen to him in first place, but friends helped each other with stuff like this, right? _Right._ She was going to help Adrien, even if she had no idea about how to deal with it.

 

 

He looked at the big portraits on the wall, in his hands a purple brooch. He opens and closes the brooch.

“I failed her, I failed my own son.” Gabriel said. His eyes were sad and finally the weight of the day had struck him.

“Master, you can change what happened, and you could never predict what would occur with Adrien.” The purple creature float by his side. “It is not your fault, master. You can’t know everything, you can’t protect him from everything, like you could not protect her from everything.”

“Quiet Nooroo!” He shouted and looked down. “It was my obligation to protect them both, it was my only obligation in life! But look at me!” Gabriel raised his hand in front of the fairy. His hand was with a few bruises, probably form the punch he’d give in that filthy human. “I had to use my own fists to protect Adrien! _Mon Dieu,_ he is outside right now and I don’t even know where, I send beasts to attack him every week while I desperately try to find another way to bring my wife home!” The cold blue eyes were filled with tears. How could he not suffer? He looked at the golden portrait. And drew a punch on the wall and a trail of blood formed while he still rested his hand on the black framed wall. “They need me.”

“Master, I don’t approve what you are doing, but I understand it. I miss her greatly too.” Nooroo put both paws on his fist. “But you must understand that, you can’t change what happened, no one can.”

“I can’t for now, but I will leastwise try to protect them.”

 

“Father!” Adrien said happily and walked to meet his father at the entrance of the mansion. The morning sun tenderly illuminated the man, the day was going to be good Adrien convinced himself of. “Father, about yesterday’s dinner. I am sorry for begin rude.” His voice cracked a little, “I was shocked and, I confess, a little afraid. But I will ponder about your offer and by the end of the established time I will give to you an answer about what I am going to do.” Adrien trembled a little when he finished his statement. He watched his father’s features change. First Gabriel was impressed then he was pleased and a smiled crossed his face.

“I see.” He put a hand on his son shoulder and bend down a little. “Nathalie will provide your new schedule. And for what I know today you only has the breakfast with André’s daughter. You will be free after that so you can do whatever you please, maybe she will drag you to shopping again. But the only thing I want from you for now is for you to tell me where you will be and with whose company.” He looked in the boy’s eyes. “Gorilla must know where to find you in an emergency and you will not walk around since you have plenty space in our car, I hate when you use the metro lines.” Adrien’s cheeks flushed. “What? You didn’t know that I knew about your escapes to see your school friends?” The boy looked down. “It’s okay, you are young and I know you want to be independent, but for now, please, beware, I just want you to be okay.”

“We all want you to be okay Adrien, and your escapades were not that subtle, you just should send us where you are at instead of running around, and it could be dangerous when an Akuma is attacking.” Nathalie marked.

“Yes, there is that too. You always end up close to these attacks, we appreciated if you avoided them.” As Gabriel watched his boy dumbstruck reaction he let out a small chuckle.

“I- I, maybe” Adrien took a deep breath. “I will avoid the danger and I will let you know if I go out without Gorilla, but I really enjoy walking, so I don’t know if I will want to always use the car…” His voice was getting small. “I didn’t wanted to worry you when I am out.”

“We prefer if you let us know where you are at, is way less concerning than look around for you when an akuma is around. Or any other kind of danger.” Gabriel squeezed Adrien’s shoulder. “You are important to us and you must know this.” Adrien felt the warmth in his father gesture and looked at the hand resting on his shoulder.

“Father! There is some bruises in your hand!” Adrien exclaimed and Gabriel quickly let go of him. “Is it okay?!”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I slipped and fell on the ground in my office, while I was trying to hold myself from the impact and I used my hand. A bad decision, I must say.” He moved his hand. “It will be okay, the doctor will see me in my office. If something else happen I will let Nathalie know and she will tell you.”

“Father, you should be careful!” Adrien tried to look serious but the image of his father stumbling was way too funny and he let out a chuckle.

“Why are you laughing? I am lucky to be able to use both of my hands for work! Imagine if I could not use my hand anymore!” Gabriel asked incredulously.

“I am sorry!” Adrien alleged. “I just could not keep myself from thinking that it must be funny to see you stumbling around! Marinette is always tripping and it’s funny in a cute way and… Father it must be _so_ funny to watch you trip on your feet!” Adrien covered his mouth trying to hold back a laugh, even Nathalie could not giggle at the idea.

“Oh, so it’s like that?” Gabriel was serious and he stared at his boy. “Your mind drifted to Sabine’s daughter even when the topic is about me. Should I be worried about your crush on her?” The teasing was effective and the expression on Adrien’s face was priceless. Nathalie’s laugh did not help and the betrayal look he gave her did not help in his employee situation and she laughed even more.

Gabriel saw the car parking in front of them and got in.

“Are you not coming? Nathalie you have work to do and Adrien you have a meeting with Mlle. Bourgeois, or you would prefer to see Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?” The question make Adrien acquire an even more flushed expression, Nathalie walked to the car giggling like a teenager.

“Bu- I- How-!” Adrien could not form a decent sentence and he felt like he was about combust! He walked to the car and wasn’t able to look at Gabriel. If he had look at his father’s face in that moment he would have seen a triumphant grin, a grin that matched Chat Noir’s grin, a grin that didn’t was displayed for a long time, a grin that end up fast enough to not be noticed by anyone but Gabriel himself. The joy he accomplished that small spam of time was so incredibly great that Gabriel had to look to the other side just to avoid begin seen.

“Let’s go, Gorilla, today will be a good day.” Gabriel said and the car moved. Gorilla in the front seat could see by the small mirror that Adrien was flushed but tried to hide a smile, and he could see that his boss was having a day that was really bound to be great if he kept his mood up.

It had been so long that Gorilla saw both of them so happy, even Nathalie was holding a smirk herself. She looked at the driver and mouthed something like _Tell you latter_ , the big man with this little piece of information held his own smile. Today was going to be a happy day.

 

Nino groaned as he fell from his bed, his noisy cellphone had abruptly waked up him, the music mix he made to use as alarm was _so_ annoying. But at least worked. 8 a.m. he was already out of his bed at least. He picked his cellphone and called Alya, she did not answered, so he figured that she would still be asleep. He was jealous of her sleep. He went to his morning routine. The time passed and by nine in the morning an unusual call was made to him and soon as he picked up the female voice said:

“You better be here in twenty minutes, Adrien needs a friend better than I, actually I am not good at be friend, I am great at many things I know, but I just think you would deal with this stuff better than I do so you better get over here quickly, I don’t want to be the reason that he is going to be akumatized!” Initially her voice was firm and pretty bossy, but then a worried tone came in.

“Chloé?!” Nino was apprehensive. “Is that you?! Is something wrong with Adrien?!”

“Of course it’s!” The bossy voice was back, but suddenly the voice was somewhat broken. “I could not help him! I did it all wrong, Nino help him please!” Nino was now freaking out, Chloé asking for a favor? Adrien begin akumatized? What the hell was happening?!

“Where are you at?! Le Grand Paris?!”

“Yes! I was trying to help I swear!”

“Yeah! Yeah” He grabbed what he needed and went to the door as he talked. “Let him know I coming over, and please watch over him and don’t say nothing more!” He hushed to the street. “I am on my way. See yah soon.” Nino’s voice was harsh and he hung up on her. As he walked he typed a massage to Alya warning that he would meet with Adrien and maybe they would be late. _And with lucky he would not be on Ladyblog._

 

 

“Wake up and prepare some breakfast for me.” Ella poked her sister cheeks.

“Wake up and prepare some breakfast for us.” Etta poked Marinette’s cheeks.

 _“Papa and mama go meet up with big bro at the airport. They said that you would take care of us.”_ The girls said in unison. _“That means that you have to feed us.”_

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.” Alya groaned. “Let us have some rest.”

“Why so early?” Marinette said.

“I don’t know. Let’s make them sleep with us.” A smirk crossed Alya’s sleepy face and she grabbed Ella that shrieked to be free from her sisters arms.

“Yeah, sleep, good sleep.” Marinette said and held Etta’s waist lifting her as she giggled.

 _“No, we are hungryyyyyyy”_ The twins said and laughed as the teenagers tickled them.

“We should eat you, you wake us up!” Alya said.

“Yeah, your giggles are our breakfast since you wake us up.” Marinette agreed.

“But you wake us up last night too.”

“And we did not di-se-ru-pi-ti, I said it right? You.” Etta said first laughing “While you were talking, you said it right I guess, with Chat Noir.” Ella completed.

Immediately Alya and Marinette stopped.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, as aways I would really apreciate if you comment what you think or what I did wrong! I am sorry if some thing is wrong and i love you!  
> thanks for read this shit!  
> btw, someone can tell what book Alya is struglin with? oh, and tell me what you think about the idea of Alya's sibling!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, i am alive!  
> how can i survive college? any tips?  
> someone can sell me a soul?  
> now another not too great chapter and made with a lot of sleepy thougts, for real, i got a flu and i am on some meds that make me sleepy! i love it! but i got college, so please be gentle when you judge me

“Adrien!” Chloé exclaimed as she run in the boy’s arms. “I’ve missed you so much!” She planted a kiss in his cheek and the boy let out an uncomfortable laugh, Adrien did not appreciated so much how her friend was touchy but he learned that it was one of her own ways to show affection. “School was so boring without your prettiness around!” The noisy girl was static to see her friend and hugged him tighter before she let go of him and take him by the hand. “Let’s go, we will have breakfast in my room’s balcony, we need to talk and we need to enjoy while we still have something from summer left in the sun!”

As Adrien was dragged to the elevator he heard Chloé complain about the incoming winter, he already knew all she had to say but he listened her carefully like it was the first time as they got to her room. Adrien has always been like that to her, patient, hearing, and unbelievably kind, Chloé didn’t knew much about how to be a friend but Adrien was one of the people she loved and cared the most. He was always willing to help her, even if she was the wrong one, even if she didn’t deserve his help, sometimes he’d scold her like her father never had the courage to do, she knew she was not a great person, but no one else should know that, just her therapist knew how shitty she felt.

“Here.” She said as she opened the glass door that lead to the balcony where a table full of baked goods, fruits and sweets was settled. Adrien’s eyes widened when he saw all that. “I know you love breakfast food, and I know you love sweets, and since you are having breakfast with me your father will not know about it.” He gulped and sat in a white metallic chair that was under the sunlight, the boy analyzed the food with desire and a bright smile.

“Chloéééé…” The grin in the boys face was now matching with his eyes, eyes that held a teasing look. “This food is from where I think it is?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” The girl sat across the table.

“Are you sure?” Adrien said and took a macaroon from a plate. “That is not what this Dupain-Cheng macaroon says…” He held it in front of his eye, like it was a monocle. “I could have sworn by my soul that you would never buy anything from Marinette’s parents.” And he shoved it on his mouth.

“You would have sworn right, it was my butler that bought it.” Chloé picked a cup and filled half of it with coffee then a spoon of cinnamon and then she put the milk, she mixed it and grabbed a piece of dark chocolate and sink it in the drink.

“But he only buys what you want to-”

“Shush it Adrien” she had an outburst. “Don’t you dare to tell a soul about this, okay?!”

“I knew you didn’t hate her!” His laugh was pleasant and a blush crossed Chloé’s face before she answer him.

“I never said I didn’t hate her!” _And never said that I did._

“Yeah, and why all the teasing? And why would you buy her stuff if you act like she is the worse person alive.” Adrien could not hold back his curiosity, he’d never understand why Chloé was so mean to Marinette and everyone else, he needed to know why he was one of the few people that really knew how Chloé can be caring, Adrien knew for sure that even her own father didn’t were too fond of her and maybe today he would discover why.

“She is a torn in my side! I simply can handle her existence.” _Andsheisboundtotakeoneofmytreasuresaway._ She viewed at the clueless face in front of her, her hand get over the table and she picked a piece of bread. “But that does not mean that her parents aren’t decent bakers.” She took a bite of the bread and a smile appeared in her lips. “I buy stuff from them since Christmas, their cookies are heavenly.” She said in a tone that was just like a whisper. “But that does not mean that you can go and tell it to the whole world!”

Adrien let out a chuckle and then he could not stop, he laughed hard, not much after that Chloe followed his mood and they laughed as they sat in the outside. Her butler watched the scene from the inside and was deeply impressed to see the little devil behave like an angel, if he didn’t knew them he could have sworn that the two teenagers were the most adorable people in the entire world.

 

 

“Auch!” Alya looked alarmed to Marinette that looked irritated, she also looked pretty shocked. “Why did you hit me?!”

“F word. Kids. Chat Noir.” Marinette marked as she looked at the girls.

“ _What is Fuck? And why you called it F word._ ” The girls tilted their heads in confusion.

“NOTHINGTHATYOUSHOULDKNOWABOUT,DON’TTELLMAMAORPAPA” The words were messy and loud and fast and right after Alya Marinette went “WHATDIDYOUGIRLSHEARDWHILECHATNOIRWASHERE?!”

“We didn’t listened too much” Etta started. “We were thirsty and we came to ask you to get us water since papa was asleep because of his medicine.” Ella continued. “ _We can’t wake him when he is asleep, mom says it’s not good._ ” They spoke and they get off the bed. “But mom was in the big hotel.” As Etta held her sister phone Ella said. “It’s ringing!” Etta tried to reach Alya.

“It must be Nino, we can talk to him latter.” She took the cellphone. “Go on with your story.”

“ _We needed water!_ ” “And we came to your room” “but when we opened the door we heard you call him by the window” “If we were not awake yet, you two shouting for him would totally had” “He came in” “And he was crying” “ _We should not bother someone when they are crying._ ” “And you were already hugging him good” “So we decided to not di-se-ru-pi-ti you!” “Even if we wanted to talk to him.” “Yeah, we really wanted to talk to him.” “but it was past bed time.” “So we drink our water.” _“And we got back to our bed to sleep.”_

The information took a minute to sink in since Marinette wasn’t used to the way how the girls talked. The twins were fast and were always in sync. They talked together and separately, completing each other’s sentences and gesticulating, they nodded along while one was affirming something and they paid deep attention in each other! _Oh,_ so cute! But the focus was needed in the information section and now we were back to the real deal.

“Sooooooo, you girls don’t know what happened besides the fact that Chat was crying?” Alya asked first.

“And it’s _dis-ru-pt._ ” Marinette completed, still trying to figure out the girls talk.

“Thank you, Marinette!” Etta said.

“Dis-ru-pt!” Ella exclaimed, “we were wrong!” She looked a little sad about it.

“Girls, focus on my question!” Alya snapped the girls out of their wandering minds, which included Marinette that was still trying to put it together without losing herself in the eyes that were _soooooooo cuuuuuteeeeee._

 _“No, we didn’t.”_ There goes Marinette’s mind again.

“How ca you both be so cute?!” Marinette jumped in the girls arms “And thank you for not begin nosy, he needed our help and you let us help him-”

“Yeah, girls, I am proud of you, but don’t kill them with your love Mari.” Alya chuckled.

“Nooo.” “Don’t kill us!!!” “I am too pretty to die!” “I am too hungry to be mureded!” _“We want breakfast!”_

“Alyaaaa!” Marinette twisted the girls in the air. “Tell them to stop begin cute!”

“It’s _murdered_ ,” Alya picked one of the girls and tickled her. “And Mari, they will stop begin cute when they start to complain about not taking their shower!”

_“No shower!”_

The girls laughed hard and then, when they were calmer, they went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

 

“Adrien, I love when you are around, everything is funnier…” Chloé said, as she take a sip of the glass filled with orange juice. Adrien and she were talking non-stop for about an hour, Adrien had three slices of bread, five macaroons, a croissant, a good portion of a vanilla cake, a cup of coffee, a mug of hot cocoa and, finally, a glass of orange juice that he was drinking with Chloé in other part of the balcony. The sunlight illuminated the spot they were sit in the floor, their backs were rested on the glass railing, they looked at the glass door from the room entrance in front of them, they were smiling at the reflex numbly, the reflex showed the girl with her legs stretched, her bare feet were a little dirty and the boy were with his legs crossed and he was shoeless and his white socks were as dirty the girls feet. They had just sung an old timeless song _A thousand miles_ , they did a great job. “How, how can you act like this” She turned to face him “when just yesterday you were attacked like that?”

It seemed that the world had stopped. Adrien’s face was a blank page.

All Adrien could say was “What?”.

 

“Chloé!” Nino raged from the hallway “What the hell happened to him?!” he stepped in her direction.

“I did not mean to hurt him!” The make-up in Chloe’s face was a mess.

“How you hurt him?!” Nino shouted to her “Better way. Where is my friend?” He asked coldly, face to face.

“He locked himself in the bathroom, the shower is running and-” She pointed the direction to the bathroom.

“You let him be locked inside a fucking bathroom ALONE?!” He shouted. “ARE YOU INSANE?!” As he lead the way to the bathroom door.

 

“You know, what I am talking about, don’t be foolish.” Chloé established. Adrien was frozen and he only stared the girl blankly. “I know what happened, don’t pretend.” A tear fell from the emerald eyes.

“What do you know?” His voice could be barely classified as a whisper.

“I know how you were attacked by those creepy models, I know that your father basically ended their careers in fashion world.” She keep talking. “I know since you broke that guy arm.”

Adrien started to tremble, he crossed his arms in front of himself and nails digged deep in his skin, he look down and he started to sob.

 

Nino stopped by the door and knocked.

“Bro, I ‘now you in there.” Nino knocked once again “Adrien, it’s me! Open up” He looked to the girl standing by his side. “What happened?” And he knocked the door again. “Dude I don’t want to break in!” Nino warned with worry in his voice. “If you don’t reply in three seconds I will totally break in!”

 

“Adrien?” Chloé said. “Adrien! Woah! Calm down!” She reached for him. Adrien winced and hit her hand.

“Don’t touch me!” Adrien’s eyes were completely startled. “Why you know this? Why you know I am dirty?!” He stand up and almost fell down.

“Adrien, calm down…” She tried to get close to him, he stepped back. “I discovered it, no big deal.” She walked to him again and he hit the juice glass on the floor, the shattering sound startled them.

“See! I just destroy things!” Chloé tried to reach for him again but Adrien started to scrap his nails in his arms vigorously. “I need to be clean.” Adrien’s voice was empty from maning.

“What do you mean?! You are not destructive!” How she did that? She should have stayed quiet! She should never tried to help him! “You are clean!” She said as she saw him running away. “Adrien! Don’t let me behind!” Chloé didn’t understand why she was so slow, and as she took a few more steps she fell awkwardly.

“Chloé!” Adrien looked at her and saw the blood on the floor. “ _Mon dieu,_ I am so sorry Chloé!” He tried to approach but his body and his mind said to run. “It’s all my fault.”

 _“It’s not your fault!”_ A shaking breath left his mouth when he heard the voice say inside of his head. He locked himself on the bathroom and started to _get clean._

 

“Adrien. One” Nino started and take a step back. “two,” Another step back making more space between he and the door. “three, I am coming in.” Nino collided with the door two times before it gave up under the pressure of the strong hits.

The first thing Nino noted was a black floating blur in front of Adrien’s face. _The black blur was talking?!_

 

 

Plagg believed that this day was going to be a great one. Adrien wake up earlier than him and had woken him up with a big smile and a wheel of camembert, the boy was the best kitten he ever had, but Adrien didn’t needed to know this so Plagg did what he did best. Plagg annoyed Adrien.

“Today are you going to see the little bakes girl?” Plagg teased.

“I am meeting with Nino she will probably be there too since Alya will tag along.” The boy was putting on his clothes and didn’t had noticed the teasing tone.

“C’mon, you know what I mean” The god wasn’t giving up. “Aren’t you checking on your girlfriend as Chat Noir tonight?” Now the boy looked at the cat. “I heard you can got free food…”

“Plagg! No!” Adrien was now annoyed. “I am not checking on my _girlfriend_ as Chat!” He had put his fine clothes on and was now choosing a pair of sneakers.

“But you totally are as Adrien, right?” The unlucky being was loving this game.

“Wah- No!”

“You were too lazy to answer the question!”

“What?! You just cut me out! I barely had time to tal-”

“Oh, the young love, all of them, they never know…” Plagg looked at the flushed mess that Adrien had turned into as he tried to formulate a reply.

“I- You! Should not- Should not say things you- Don’t know about!” The mumbling words left his mouth and he barely managed to tie his own shoes.

“I lived more years in this world more than the hours that you are alive!” Plagg let out a chuckle “And judging by your reaction, I am totally right!” The devilish smile of the god annoyed even more Adrien.

“Shut up!” He took the god from the air and said. “You will be in my pocket and if you keep saying things like that you will not have much more cheese!”

“And if you keep denning your feelings you will not be Chat Noir anymore.” Plagg said.

Adrien turned red, but the reason now was that he was mad the cat god not because Plagg had said that Marinette was his girlfriend. Plagg got himself into his pocket and watched all what happened while Adrien talked to his dad. He could die believing that this day would be one of those perfect days, he chuckled along with Adrien and poked him when his father teased him.

Adrien was even having a good time with Chloé, well, that was until she decided that it was a good move to talk about the events of yesterday. He heard everything and held tightly in Adrien. Plagg could feel his heartbeat, he could feel his fear, and he could feel the hopelessness in Adrien’s soul. Didn’t take long until Adrien reach the bathroom, and Plagg knew what the boy was about to do.

“Adrien!” Plagg exclaimed. “Please don’t!”

“I got to get clean!” Adrien shouted.

“But you are already clean!” The water run hot from the shower and Adrien tucked himself under it and started to scrub his skin.

“I- I just hurt Chloé!” Adrien cried and hit the floor “M- My damn power is- is to destroy!” He braced himself and sobbed. “Why am I so dirty?!”

“Boy, the powers are mine!” Plagg put his paws in his face. “You are not dirty!” Adrien moved his face to the hot water and tuck his head under the flow. “Adrien, you promised that you would not do it again.”

“I lied, because I am dirty.” The voice was low and Plagg could barely heard it. He could only hear Chloé shouting for Adrien on the door. Plagg watched as his chosen suffered. The time passed and Adrien sat down and he change the setting of the showed to icy cold.

“Boy, c’mon I can hear the girl outside!” Plagg tried. “She is worried, and she said something about the Nino boy coming over…” This make the boy react.

“Not him too…” The boy cried more and the time passed, the god could do nothing and he only wished to have his partner with him, his partner could fix it all.

 _Knock knock knock_ voices _knock bang bang bang._

“Adrien, they want to come in!” Plagg felt lost. “They are saying they are breaking in!”

 _“One”_ Plagg flew over Adrien’s body. “ _two”_ He stopped to face him. _“three!”_ The door opened and he glared at the boy that just break into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you have liked this, i am almost ending the story, i just have to pass it to english! btw sorry if something is wrong i would love if you guys showed me how to go on!
> 
> Love you thank you very much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am alive!  
> and with another piece of this bullshit fic.   
> I hope you guys like it! so here it goes!  
> It's a small chapter but that is what I managed to translate :)

“AKUMA!”

“Wait wha-” The kick hit the small god send Plagg flying to the wall.

“ADRINKS! The Akuma will not have you!”

 

Adrien’s body was cold and numb. He could hear Plagg talking and the noises coming from the door but was more involved in the way the water was flowing beneath him, the floor was pretty, perfect white squares covered with a layer of freezing water that formed waves and made beautiful patters on the floor. Until a hand reached for him and he looked up, face-to-face with Nino something trigged inside his head and he got out of the numbness he was in seconds before. His body started to tremble and he now could pay attention to what was happening around him.

“Bro! You are cold and wet! You okay?” The worry in Nino’s voice make Adrien feel bad, _I didn’t mean to be a bother!_ “That thing touch you?” Adrien didn’t understood the question _what thing?_ Tha was when he heard Chloé talking and he looked to see what was happening.

“I will not let you get him Hawkmoth!” Chloé’s voice was loud and he spotted Plagg.

“You crazy girl! I am not Hawkmoth!” The cat shouted as he avoided a hit from the towel the blonde used as weapon.

“You will not fool me!” She jumped covering the unlucky god with the towel. “Gotcha!”

 

Nino was terrified, what if he didn’t make it in time! That _thing_ was talking with Adrien! Nino could not remember how it was to be akumatized, but he sure didn’t wanted Adrien to become a monster so he did the first thing he could think about and end up kicking the black blur. When Nino took the boy from the floor the first thing he noticed was that he never saw Adrien look so _broken_.

Adrien was a mess, his skin was cold and he could see red scratches in his perfect skin, the green eyes were reddish and he knew how much he cried. The golden locks were messed and dripping water just like his clothes _how did you end up like this?_

He tried to talk to him but Adrien didn’t answer him, instead he did something Nino would never be able to forget.

 

Chloé was not going to fail her friend! It happened once with Sabrina and it was not going to happen again with Adrien, so when she saw that black thing floating she took the first thing she could use as weapon and went to battle the devil being.

The black spot was fast and denied fiercely that he was Hawkmoth _I am not going to fall for his tricks again!_ She got ready for attack again, and this time she was able to catch the deity in the towel.

“Gotcha!”

But soon as the words left her mouth wet hand reached for her wrists.

 

“No! Let him go” Adrien got free from Nino’s grip and jumped in the scene. “Plagg!” He shouted for his friend getting him from the towel he was stuck in. “Don’t hurt him!” Adrien’s hands got the little god and the boy brought Plagg close to his chest in protective attitude. “He is not Hawkmoth! Don’t take him away!”

“Adrien don’t!” Chloé stepped in his direction but Nino reached him before her.

“Dude let this thing go!” Nino jumped in Adrien’s direction quickly begin stopped by a hand keeping him away. “It’s dangerous!” Nino wasn’t understanding what was happening.

Adrien could see how confused both of his friends were but the priority was Plagg. How he was going to explain who Plagg is to his friends? He was in trouble, he broke the rules, and now Plagg could leave him because he messed up pretty bad. Nothing could erase his mistake. How Ladybug was going to react when the next time an akuma attacked and no one went to help her?

“ _Dieu,_ why am I so useless? I am sorry Plagg!” Adrien apologized before breaking down again. He let go of Plagg and instantly the god float to face him. His tears made his vision blurry and he could see the shapes of his friends standing behind Plagg, they were motionless.

“First of all you are not useless, boy” Plagg moved some wet golden locks of his face. “you are my kitten.” His little paws tried to clean the mess that Adrien’s tears were doing.

“A- are you, you are not go- going away?” Adrien’s words were disorganized but the idea was a question, a question that carried more fear than Plagg ever testified coming from the boy.

“I am not going anywhere, not even your precious Lady can take me away from you.” Plagg attempt an awkward hug that involved Adrien’s cheeks and an unusual purr. The moment was interrupted by two really confused bystanders.

“Okay, I have no idea about what is happening.” Chloé’s voice was low. “Are you going to turn into an akuma?”

“Care to explain or we will just be here, you know, waiting…” Nino addressed the question to no one in special, he just wanted an explanation, a valid point if you stop to think about, a floating black being that _wasn’t_ an akuma or Hawkmoth was talking and _purring_ to calm down a boy that was crying, a boy that obviously knew the being and even called it by the name. A confusing situation, and no one could not blame Nino for want answers.

Adrien finally seemed to notice their presences after the question, he looked at them and opened his mouth to talk but no sound came out, and Adrien knew he had to do something but he could barely see properly, he was still with a lot of tears in his eyes, how could he explain? His hands reached Plagg that was still purring warmly on his cheek.

The touch of Adrien’s hand indicated that the _enlightenment time_ had come, Plagg got few inches away from his face and they stared at each other and a silent talk was executed by the two of them.

One more moment and Plagg turned to look at the people watching him, immediately the girl stepped back and the boy gulped when their gazes crossed with the sharp green eyes.

“After this I deserve a lot of cheese.”

 

 

Marinette was waiting anxious for Nino’s call, he was going to meet with Adrien, so that meant that maybe, _maybe_ he could join them for the day, and that possibility was making Marinette anxious. But now it wasn’t time for that, now she was with Alya’s entire family.

Not long after the breakfast Alya’s parents came back with her older brother Herbie, he is studying dance in NY and got two weeks off to spend with his family, finally. Alya talked about how he was trying to make his own money to keep up with his studies, so he worked part time while he was there.

Herbie was a funny guy, and soon as he stepped in the house his three favorite girls in the world went crazy. They jumped in his arms causing him to fall on the floor they laughed and greet him. Since Marinette didn’t had any siblings she felt a little jealous of their interaction, and after a time he was able to get inside the apartment properly.

Marinette had a small talk with him, she could never say much before one of the other girls interrupt them. Even Alya was amused to interrupt Herbie with embarrassing questions.

“Alya, he barely came back, why are you so mean?!” Marinette teased.

“I am his sister! Is my right to know everything that it’s happening in his life, and it’s my duty to be mean to him!” The comment made all of them laugh. “You have no idea about how siblings bonds works, we are made to tease each other.”

“Thas right, now is my turn, how is your lover doing? Not talking about Ladybug.” Herbie’s question made Alya’s face light up, she wasn’t expecting that kind of question but she recovered fast and replied confidently.

“Touché.” She smiled and they talked for a while.

Everything was in place and the day held a promise of greatness, which is until Alya’s cellphone buzzed.

 

 

“I am Plagg, a divine entity of the destruction that gives Adrien some special abilities, you are actually pretty aware of his abilities, you know.” Plagg said and wait for the answer.

“So you are what makes Adrien good at fencing, modeling and stuff like this?” Nino asked.

“Of course not!” Chloé said. “He is what makes Adrien looks so irresistible, and that is why everyone like him!” She said with such assurance that was impressive. “That is why he is the only guy I like!”

“Argh!” Plagg groaned. “How can you be so stupid?!”

“Wait, so that means he is perfect like that naturally?!” Nino was somehow disappointed on the discovery. “Damn, I always thought that he was some kind of angel…”

“Why would you think that?!” Chloé asked incredulously.

“Look at the boy!” Nino pointed to Adrien. “He is too good for this world!” Adrien stared at the scene that was taking place in front of him. “It’s easier to believe that he is an angel or whatever than believe that he is a human!” Adrien tried to talk but he didn’t had words to say. “Just look at him!”

“You got a point there.” Chloé agreed. “Adrien is like the incarnation of the petit Prince. The brightest star of the night, I can’t deny.”

“You are both so stupid that I am afraid to become less smart by just begin around you.” Plagg’s voice was sharp and annoyed. “But you are right.” Adrien gasped to hear the affirmation. “My kitten here is the one I choose and he is the most special boy of this generation.” Plagg turned to look at Adrien, a smile was formed in the god’s face. “That is why I gave him all the power I have, I trust him, I trust his heart, and I trust his judgment.”

“So…” Nino tried. “You gave him powers…”

“Because he truly is the most amazing person in the world” Chloé said as if it was a matter of fact. “Now, tell me, what are his powers?”

“Oh, please!” Plagg was deeply annoyed with their stupidity. “How can you stand this? I think it’s easier to show them Adrien.”

Adrien didn’t know what to do, he was confused, amazed, scared, what should he feel in a situation like that?

“Show… them?” Adrien’s voice was small and unsure.

“You know, they already saw me, and this is the easier way to finish this.” Plagg talked fast and with impatience. “And I think is a good idea to have people that knows… Even if they are not who I planned to know about you.”

“They don’t need to know everything, they don’t know everything, we could just…” Adrien didn’t understand. “They can get _hurt_. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” He looked down, to Chloé’s feet, he didn’t mean to hurt her.

“I want the truth, entirely!” Chloé was demanding. “And how could we get hurt, you could not hurt us.”

“Adrien, listen to me, I think it’s time for you to have someone to turn to with our secret, I know it’s hard, and I know that you don’t want them to be hurt or in danger, but you are alone for too long, if you got weak, if your mind don’t get to the fight, if you don’t do your job properly, I assure you that is what is going to happen to them. You trust them, I know it, so, why are you uncertain about this?” The being was trying to get the boy out of his shell.

“This is not just my secret. It’s hers too.” Adrien’s words carried a meaning that only the cat god could understand, knowing this Plagg got inpatient with him.

“Boy, you are the second kitten that I am allowing to do this.” Plagg now float face-to-face with Adrien. “And not everything is about her.” The cat’s sharps eyes narrowed. “You are important too, your feelings are important, I am not letting you get broken too.” They stared at each other, Adrien was wide eyed with the fiercely in Plagg’s voice. “Now, could you please show them? I want my cheese as soon as it ends.”

“I would appreciate if you showed us what he want you to show us, I am curious…” Nino encouraged Adrien.

“It’s a secret, and I will keep it.” Chloé affirmed. “I can’t confirm nothing from his part, but promises are promises.”

“Hey, I know how to keep a secret too!” Nino said and smiled to Adrien. “Go on, show us!”

“Okay, let’s go, this is going to be fast Plagg.” Adrien waited for the authorization that came in the form of a nod and took a deep breath. “Plagg, _Transforme moi._ ”

The light covered his body, the transformation took place and he stood there with his eyes closed waiting for his friend’s reaction, he didn’t want to look at their faces, he didn’t want to know how they felt.

“ **Holy heaven** – _What?!_ \- **From the sky** \- _How I didn’t saw this?!_ \- **and gods mercy! My angel** – _It was you all this time!_ \- **is a fallen one!** _How embarrassing to have you saving me!”_ The moment of realization of them was mixed, they talked over each other, and then **“YOU ARE CHAT NOIR!”**

Nino’s voice was the first one he could discern. Then he understood what Chloé said and now he was laughing! He was laughing and he didn’t know why, he opened his eyes and saw his friends looking at him incredulously. They laughed along when they noticed Adrien.

_This is unbelievable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, next week i bring more, i promise!   
> Please tell me if you are not enjoying it or if i can do better!  
> Sorry for all my mistakes and thank you for read this!
> 
> did you guys liked Alya's brother?   
> i read that everyone in her family has the name of famous jazz musicians so i decided his name based in one i am used too... is that ok?
> 
> love you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I am back with one more chapter! hope you like this!
> 
> eventually i will post more than once a week, but this time hasn't come yet, hope you don't hate me because i really love you!

“God, I can’t believe.” Chloé sighs, “Am I a bad friend for not have noticed it earlier?”

“Oh, if you are a bad friend I am totally worse!” Nino facepalmed with the idea of begin a worse friend than Chloé. “Unbelievable.”

“What?” Adrien asked, “You guys are amazing! You are great friends, you just should not know about this…” His lips formed a line, he was still insecure about all this, but Plagg said it was okay, he said that he needed someone to share the secret. “It’s dangerous, I still don’t like this idea, and hell, what am I going to say to LB?!” His eyes went wide and the despair was tangible in the air surrounding him, “I am a dead boy walking!”

“Dude! What do you mean?!” Nino was worried, he could not see his friend as Chat Noir yet, and the face of the hero get Nino a little more preoccupied than he already was. “You are not dead, and you can only die when we get old and you will die only after I die!”

“I gotta go to your wedding with Ladybug, you can’t die, so chill out and explain it better.” Chloé’s voice was harsh and the two boys turned their heads to look at her, “What? If I don’t get Adrien or Ladybug its better you two marry each other.”

They laughed, they were laughing a lot, even if they were in a weird situation like this they were laughing.

The trio was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, shoulder by shoulder, Adrien, no, Chat Noir was sitting between Nino and Chloé, their backs were resting against the white wall, the sun was sinning on the outside illuminating the scene. They laughed hard and Chloé’s blush was soft, she didn’t give up and tried to hold longer her laugh, but she cracked a smile and laughed when Chat’s wet head rested against hers, his hair was covered with the towel she used against Plagg but he was still very wet and the water dripped on her.

“Noooo, don’t get closer!”She tried to get away, “Your wetness will destroy my fancy clothes!” They laughed for a little longer and they stopped.

“How am I going to explain this to Lady?”

“Bro…”

“I failed her, what she will think of me.”

“Well, she will think it’s okay, we are your friends, why would she doubt us? And we were akumatized before, Hawkmoth can’t posses us.” Chloé said. “it’s not like he can do it again, right?”

“I, I don’t really know about it.” Chat Noir sighed, “maybe not directly, I’ve been under his control many times, even if it was indirectly, I don’t know what I did, I don’t know how close to hurt her I’ve become.”

“Hurt her…” Nino’s voice was small. “Dude, you are in love with her!”

“Uhh, duh!” Chloé’s voice was skeptical. “of course he is, she is Ladybug, even I am in love with her!”

“I didn’t mean like that!”

“So what did you mean?”

“He is in love, like _love_!”

“Yes, I am.” Chat hugged his knees and hid his face, “What am I going to do?”

“OH MY! I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU _MARINETTE_ WHILE YOU WERE IN LOVE _LOVE_ WITH _LADYBUG_! AND YOU ARE CHAT NOIR!” Nino shouted! “WHAT _I_ AM SUPPOSED TO DO? ALYA WILL _KILL_ ME!”

The other two teenagers where staring at him as if he’d grow a second head from nowhere.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, “What Marinette has to do with it? Why are you freaking out? I just let my two biggest secrets out for you, but now you are really freaking out?!” Adrien could not understand his friend’s behavior.

“DUDE, I KNOW WHO CHAT NOIR IS!” Nino’s hands were up in the air while he tried to explain, “AND NOW I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO END UP WITH MARI BECAUSE YOU WANT LB AND ALYA WILL HAVE MY HEAD IF SHE EVER DICORVERS THIS! YOU CAN’T TELL THIS TO ANYONE! LIKE EVER!” the boy was really freaking out.

“I was hoping to keep this a secret too…” Adrien was still uncertain about what was happening in his friends head. “And I still don’t understand what Marinette has with this!”

“I SHOULDN’T HAVE SAID THAT! I SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT!” Nino got off the floor in panic.

“HEY!” Chloé said, her voice called the attention of both boys. “I don’t see problem in what you said, you are right to want this to keep a secret, and Alya can be really scary for what I know about her, she is always standing up against me so she must be a pain in the ass, and as a journalist as she is would totally kill you for some information about Chat Noir or Ladybug.” She looked at Nino in the eyes and as he was about to say something she cut him. “So that is why, no one here will let out any information about what we know, that’s what secrets are for.”

“Yeah, I completely agree, I will just have to explain it to Ladybug, she would never out us.” Adrien agreed. “But, I still can’t understand what Marinette has with this…”

“Oh, so you don’t noticed?!”

“Chloé! NOooooOOooo!” Nino cried.

“You didn’t noticed that Nino and Alya were always trying to set you up with Marinette?” Chloé teased.

“Is that true?” Adrien looked up to his friend.

“ChloéeeeÉ! Don’t be mean!”

“Yeah, Alya and Nino were always trying to set you up with her.” She made an dramatic purposeful pause and went on, “Because they thought that you could be more time together if you two were a couple, like, double dates and all, so you would be that kind of friends that would always be together and name each other’s kids and being very annoying.” She gave Nino a look of impatience, he saw the cue after a few seconds and started.

“Y- Yeah. Thas it!” He wasn’t pretty sure about what he was talking but he needed to keep up with the fake logic. It was a hard job since Chat Noir was looking straight at him. “I- Me and Alya wanted you both to be a couple because you are my best bud and Mari is Alya best friend and we think like _it would be a good idea if our best friends dated each other so they would go on with date with us without begin weird because it would be double dates and they would not have to deal with our couple bullshit because they would be a couple!_ And Alya loved this idea so we keep trying to set you up because maybe you could be a great couple?” The last sentence sounded like a question, Nino could still not believe that _Chloé_ was covering him, and Alya and _Marinette_ , he could bet his soul that she’d never would help Marinette.

“Really?” The question got Nino’s attention, and he stared at his best friend.

“Yeah, we didn’t meant to make it weird when you two where around us, so if you guys were a couple we all would be in the same page?” Nino could not believe in his own voice, Chat Noir would not fall for this lie. “And you could not know because we wanted you guys to fall in love… Naturally?” Adrien would.

“Why you did that?! I would never care about you guys begin a couple!” Adrien’s face frowned “I would never care about begin with you guys and I know that Marinette would never care about it too!” How Nino could think that his relationship with Alya would be a problem when they were together, would it feel weird if they were just friends? The way they were now never annoyed him! “Wait…” He noticed something. “Maybe.” Nino’s face went pale. “Maybe that is why Marinette acts so awkward around me! I know she got better with time, but maybe she just didn’t wanted it, maybe she knows what you guys were up too!”

 _“Unbelievable.”_ Chloé muttered.

Nino’s face was shocked while he observed the face of the blond cat boy, the mask covered many features but now Nino could see Adrien behind it. Adrien wasn’t dumb. Adrien was clueless! Adrien had no idea about what everything was about and a wave of alleviation covered him and a cracked smile took over his face. The relief was a wonderful feeling.

“Perhaps?” Nino agreed.

“Yeah yeah, it must _totally_ be the reason she can’t speak straight with Adrien.” Chloé’s sarcasm didn’t get to Adrien, no, Chat Noir and a cocky grin took over his features.

“Yeah! Totally, now all you guys gotta do so she can act with the same way she acts with you is to tell her that you are going to drop this plan!”

“Well, I will need a reason, to convince Alya to give it up, but I can’t think in anything right now?” How Nino’s voice wasn’t back to normal yet? He needed to sound a little more confident!

“Yeah, make Alya give up on a plan, what a brilliant idea, I bet she will accept it!” Now Adrien could feel the sarcasm in Chloé’s voice.

“Yeah, that will be hard to-”

**_BANG!_ **

The sound followed by screams that came by the window, the street below was too noisy now.

“What the- What was that?!” Nino jumped.

“Akuma!” Chat Noir jumped on his feet so fast that the towel on his head fell on Chloé’s. “I am going out, you guys stay here!” Chat was ready to walk out but when he turned to go out of the bathroom he heard a low complaining from Chloé’s part.

Her foot was still with a cut, not even she had thought about it before she tried to stand up again. When Adrien’s life was in danger she didn’t stopped to take care of it, she just wanted to fix what she’d done, Chloé’s friendship with Adrien is more important than her damn foot. So she had ignored it, ignored the pain, the bleeding and the glass shard that was dug deep in her skin.

And when she tried to step up again after begin sit down for so long, the struck her like baseball bat. Chloé almost fell down again but Nino grabbed her by her arms and she didn’t hit the floor. She complained because of the pain, she didn’t screamed, no, it wasn’t like her to scream because of pain, she never screamed when in pain. She just complained and tried to keep herself up in one feet. She almost fell, again, but now two more hands had come in her aid, black gloved hands, she looked up and saw Chat Noir’s face staring at her uneasily, no, Adrien, Chat Noir is Adrien, so the worry she saw in Chat’s face was Adrien worry, and she knew the reason for that, quickly she interrupt his thoughts.

“It’s not your fault, you need to go see what is happening.” She stood up straight, without fail. “Aren’t you the hero?” She gave him a smile and he nodded back.

Adrien was feeling bad for letting his friends behind, but he needed to be Chat Noir. His friends and Paris didn’t needed Adrien, they needed Chat Noir. He crossed looks with Nino and nodded to him too, warning him that he was about to leave them. Nino’s stare was firm and the boy hold Chloé close to him.

“I will watch over her, go ahead.” Nino said with, finally, a steady voice.

“Be right back, I hope Ladybug is around.” Chat Noir said and he run away leaving the ppair behind.

The two looked at each other.

“Is this the real life?” Nino asked first.

“I think so, my pain is quite real.” She tried to put her foot on the floor again. “Yep, real life, help me out here.”

 

 

The butler was waiting to be called by Mlle. Bourgeois, he hated the girl, and she was annoying and disrespectful towards every employee of the Hotel, so he wasn’t surprised when he saw the scene, the perfect scene was broken.

The butler watched when they teased each other, watched when they decided to dance and sing, he watched it all. He watched when they started to discus and when the boy get back into the main room.

No surprise, she probably had annoyed him, like she always do. He decided that it was time to take of the ear plugs and try understand what was going on. And he started to hear her annoying voice, she sounded desperate, unusual, he got close to her and saw the floor, blood.

The boy’s blood? That is why he was mad at her?

No.

She was the one bleeding, _her feet?_ _Oh,_ The broken glass outside. What those two were up to?

“Mlle. Bourgeois, do you need anything? You are bleeding, should I get you a doctor?” The man said like the robot he is supposed to be.

“What are you doing standing here?! You weren’t supposed to be here I didn’t ask for you! Wait outside!”  She scolded him, screaming, treating him like dirty.

 _So annoying, I should have kept my ear plugs._ While outside he heard she crying and trying to take him out of the bathroom. So annoying, he stood there and decided to put back his ear plugs, for a while he just waited until a very irritated blonde grab him by the shoulders and scream in his face.

“Why aren’t you responding me?!” She screamed.

“Oh, _pardon._ I didn’t heard you Mlle. Bourgeois!” he took off his ear plugs.

“You are useless!” she shouted, “go wait for Nino Lahiffe on the lobby!” Chloé was mad. “Go! What are you waiting for?!”

“Yes, Mlle. Bourgeois.” He got away from her grip and went on his mission. Wait for another annoyance, at least he could get away from her. On the elevator he put back his precious ear plugs, the butler loved silence, his head was always aching because of the noise, maybe he had some problem in his ears.

On the lobby of the hotel he went to talk to the concierge about the boy who would arrive.

“Tobias! Can you wait for a boy called Nino? He is going to arrive to see Mlle. Bourgeois, that little brat is getting on my nerves today.” The butler said.

“Sure Quentin, what she is up too today?” the concierge smiled to the younger boy. “She weren’t with the Gabriel kid?”

“She is so noisy! It makes my head blows!” The butler, Quentin rested his body against a pillar of the building. “And yes he is there, but that girl said something she should not have said or whatever…” he held in front of his face his ear plugs. “Now he I mad and locked himself on the bathroom.”

“Oh, that is something weird, you don’t heard what they were talking about, right?” Tobias asked.

“No, I never hear what she is saying, I ignore most of it, and she usually talk loud enough to be understandable by my ear plugs.” He tossed them in the air and put back in his ears. “I will go to the staff locker room get some aspirin, will be right back.” He started to walk away. “Don’t forget to let the boy go up.”

“That is why you are the butler with the best salary of the building, you are the only one that can stand her!” The concierge said loudly to the other man, Quentin shrugged.

On his way to the locker room, someone called his name, but he ignored it because he needed his medicine, someone called for him again and he ignored it, he wasn’t with time to chat around.

When he was about to open the staff door someone grabbed him by the elbow.

“How dare you to ignore me?!” The man shouted. “You think you can ignore me?! I am your manager!” The old man shook the butler and continued. “You were supposed to be with Mlle. Bourgeois, are you trying to destroy the name of this hotel?!”

“I- I was about to take a medicine that I really need right now, sir.” Quentin said calmly.

“I don’t care about your medicine, you need to go up to her room and be there! God forbid you not begin there if she needs you!” The old man shouted so loud that each word sounded like a drum inside his head.

“Yes, I will go back.” The butler turned around and started to walk.

“And for gods sake take of those ear plugs, you can’t hear a thing with those things on!” The shouting almost made Quentin cry, he took off the hear plugs, it was so frustrating, so painful, so noisy!

The butler squished the ear plugs in his hand and walked, walked, when he turned left in a hall right before get into the elevator he collided with a room maid that was late and running, the young woman crashed in his chest almost making him fall, he let go of the ear plugs to catch her, she screamed in shock.

“Oh, _pardon_! I- I am late! I need to get to the-” She talked as she run down the hallway.

_How can people be so noisy?_

He bent down to catch his precious ear plugs and not a second before he reach it a black butterfly landed on it. And he could hear the calm voice in his head with an offer that he was very fond of.

 

 

“Hey! Chat! You are already here!” Ladybug shouted while she landed next to her partner in crime fight. He almost had a heart attack.

“Lord Jesus!” He jumped to the side. “Don’t sneak on me like that my Lovebug!” recovering fast he cracked a toothy grin to her. He was acting odd.

“You? I sneak on you? You, the king of the bad puns and the sneaking?” She played.

“I was paying attention in our new victim, I can’t approach too much, and I can’t hear him, his voice is so low from here, the civilians are away as they can get, the ones that where hit are just on their knees and they don’t say a thing, it can be a trap.” He pointed to the pink and red butler thing. “He is The Deafening.” Chat’s tail wiggled. “I have no idea about what he is up to.” He narrowed his eyes for an instant and then he looked at her again. “But thank you, my Queen, to call me king!” A Cheshire grin took over his features and it make the girl shake her head in disapproval, but she didn’t hid her smile.

Ladybug was glad that nothing had changed between then, she was totally afraid of seeing him again and he didn’t act the same, but he is still her Chat, Ladybug’s Chat Noir. Her smile grew wider and she made a question.

“The usual?” The usual, their synced up performance, they didn’t even needed to talk more when they go on usual mod, she was about to toss her yoyo away but Chat’s hand got her wrist.

“Ladybug, can we meet tonight, make a patrol? I kinda need to talk with you about something.” He wasn’t looking in her eyes and Ladybug’s mind wandered to the night’s event. _Oh, he want to talk with me about what he talked about me!_ She smiled warmly to him.

“Yes, Chat, the Tower or the Third Bridge?” The Third Bridge was one of the bridges over the Seine, the third bridge he was tossed over on the river. It was an intern joke at first but the name stocked and every time they needed to meet it was over that bridge or in the Eifel tower.

“The Tower, I don’t know if the subject will be long. It’s better if you have some time…”

“Yes Chat, I have some free time tonight, and I would love to _chat_ with you.”

The grin in Char Noir’s face was marvelous, heartwarming, _look out Marinette, he is your partner, you can’t fall for a pretty smile._ A blush, luckily covered by her mask took over her face.

“W-we better get going.”

They start their choreography, fitting it for the situation, but before they could attack, a civilian, a damn well known civilian got in their way, and along with her, her older brother. They were running in the danger direction, Alya was recording with her cellphone and her brother was following her with his own recording device.

Ladybug had just got away from her! She had run away in the first chance she got, and she observed a little while both of them just searched for her civilian self. How they already had gave up on look for her?! This was insulting, and the fact that they now were running towards the danger, in a situation not really good was infuriating!

Alya is unbelievable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys!
> 
> DOM CASMURRO best book ever, people still get in fandom wars over it, i am serious, there are people that live for this book! and i love it, you should really read it.
> 
> oh, i hope you guys liked this chapter and please tell me if you are not enjoying this! i wanna know how you feel about this and i love you! 
> 
> don't give up on me or my story! please tell me if i did something wrong and help me to get better on this writing stuff!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, this chapter need to be a little smaller, i hope you guys like it.  
> love you and thanks for reading this!!
> 
> its over 1000 views! Thanks!  
> thank you with all my heart!

They just arrived on the scene, she was mad for wasting time looking for Marinette they could’ve been here earlier, it’s unbelievable how that girl always vanishes when an akuma attacked, for a long time Alya was suspicious about her friend begin Ladybug, but it was, perhaps, impossible, since she never got the chance to prove it, and the fact that Marinette was fiercely against violence didn’t help her theories. Alya dropped the idea as the time passed, and, in moments like this, she only could hope that the clumsy girl was hiding properly.

“Oh, damn it, this guy is weird!” the heavy breathing from the run changed the tone of his voice, Herbie was impressed by how the victim looked like too, it was the first time he saw an akuma attack, the man was far away from them and his appearance could be placed as normal if the person was colorblind, because the colors were a real factor for differentiate him from the normal people. Usually all the information Herbie had was passed by his sister, her blog was really an reference, with the addition of the version in English and Japanese with help of some other fans the blog was the most common source material about The Heroes of Paris, it was somehow amusing to see big news stations around the world using her blog as source, sometimes her _privileged_ videos where the only record of an attack with just the blog management  the girl had already a big future in the journalistic field, but for now she was just a kid with a _really_ good fan blog. Herbie picked his phone and started to record just as Alya was doing since she saw the first person on the floor. “This is, normal? They are totally ignoring us.”

 “Sometimes is what they do, the thing that is worrying me is the actual akuma I don’t know its name, and he didn’t say it yet, it’s too quiet.” They were far away from the transformed man, but something was odd, why the zombies weren’t acting like zombies? Why he wasn’t showing off? “Chat Noir is already here according to the information I got, but I can’t see him, what are they planning on?” She run closer to the scene, her brother following each step.

“ _Help._ ” Some voice called.

The duo stopped, the voice didn’t called again but a woman that was on her knees was looking straight at them, a tear trace its way over her face, she seemed in pain.

“Oh, this is not good.” Alya said as a matter of fact, “This is not the usual behavior. Just really bad ones make people _cry_ , Herbie we should wait back, I need to get this on live anyway.”

No answer.

“Herbie, this way.” When she turned around to reach for him, he was on his knees already, “Bro! Are you alright?! He got you? I didn’t see anything!”

“You are such a noisy person. You should have stayed quiet.” The voice was dry, robotic, no emotion, just a warning, a warning _. How can he talk to me if he so far away?_ She looked around searching for the akuma, he was still on the middle of the street, far away, but now he was looking directly to her.

They stared at each other, and another whisper could be heard.

                “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The girl hit the ground as she screamed. Inside her head everything was loud, whispers, whispers that sounded like screams, the light breeze sounded like hurricanes, pigeons were sirens on the top of the buildings, steps were like hummers and the noise of running water beneath her feet, beneath the ground, was like a damn waterfall. It was overwhelming, it was too much, she could not take it.

She was paralyzed, she was holding her cellphone, _urgh,_ the electronic noise invaded her ears and she could feel in under her skin, _why the hell electricity has a sound?_ She needed to find a way to warn Ladybug and Chat Noir about this villain ability. She twisted her hand and looked down just to immediately regret her decision. She was able to _hear_ the blood in her veins the muscles of her arm tensioning, her heart beat, her breathing, and it was all so loud. _So this is why no one is moving away, huh? Well, someone got to do something._

She moved her finger on the screen, _this is going to hurt more than I would like._ She tap the icon that permitted her to broadcast the fight and started to type the title, and each tap on the screen made the cellphone buzz a bit, _oh god, if I can cope with the pain of waxing my legs weekly I can do this._ On the information box she described shortly the power of the villain and the info she knew, it was a little out of shape but the message was understandable enough, _please be enough._ One last tap and she adjusted her hand to film properly the evil being.

 

“Chat Noir wait!” Her voice made him step wrongly on the tile of the building and he almost fell on the concrete below them. “Alya is there!” They were separated, a building away from each other, but she managed to lace him with her yoyo. She put him up on his feet and pointed her localization and the cat looked at the girl.

“What is she doing? She should be away! And who is he person with her I don’t know him.” Chat Noir sounded annoyed more by the fact that Alya was accompanied than by the fact that she was running straight to the danger.

“It doesn’t matter who is with her, she is in dan-”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh no.” A shiver run down her spine as she watched the scene. Her body intend to move but it was held back by Chat Noir. “Let me go, she needs us!”

“Bug, I know that she needs us!” He twisted her body and made her look him eye to eye. “But can you tell me what happened down there?” She break the stare. “Yeah, me neither, I saw him do this three times already, but I have no idea about how he does that, when he turned into that, or what are his motivations, the only person who was capable from running away from his attack field was a deaf girl that I rescued a few blocks down, so probably it has something to do with his voice, she wrote me this” He handed Ladybug a piece of crumpled paper

                t _he deafening  said that he would show us how annoying it is to be so loud and that it was the only way to teach people to be more silent. he hit my mom and my dad  with his voice, please save them_

“I guess she was right, but, he didn’t scream once, he is just… there.” Chat Noir was strangely serious.

“Chat, you should’ve told me about this!” his face fell, a sad expression took over his features. “We could have been caught!”

“I am sorry, I didn’t think she was right?” Chat Noir let go of her shoulders, and look down. “I know that we need to trust our people, but she said that he hit them with his voice, how am I supposed to believe it.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Chat Noir, really?” her inquisitive tone make him guiltier and he felt himself become smaller. “Just this week we fight a girl that could turn people into pumpkins, and in the beginning of the week a guy that was sad about a football game his team had lost was making everyone that crossed his path do keep-ups. I swear to god a begin hit by a voice is one of the most usual things that we could ask for.”

“I am sorry. But she is deaf how could she know something about it?”

“Chat Noir! This is not an excuse to not trust someone! Don’t EVER do that again!” His cat ears where flat on his scalp.

“But I didn’t hear him once when he did that to those people! With Alya!” He pointed to Alya, and as he did it they both noticed that her behavior was different from the others.

“What is she doing?”

“She is using her phone?!”

Ladybug pulled out her compact and switched on her contact list, but before she could call Alya Chat Noir said, “She is broadcasting the fight.”

                _The dude said that I was loud i was just talking with my brother, i heard some lady call for help and my brother got caught he talked to me and I don’t know how but he said that I should have been quiet and that I was noisy, and then he make everything pretty painfully deafening_

“I don’t see how this can help us.” Chat Noir said, confused by the new information.

“I do!” Ladybug smiled mischievously. “Look.” She showed him the paper.

“I already looked at it…” He tilted his head don’t understanding her.

“ _he hit my mom and my dad  with his voice_ “ She repeated what was on the paper, “What if _his voice_ is her _dad’s_ voice?” She pointed out.

“You mean that her dad is the akuma?” Chat Noir was completely lost.

“No! I mean, the akuma uses his victim’s voices to reach another victims! Alya said that she only heard the voice of a lady that probably is the one close to her, her brother was caught and then she tried to talk to him and the akuma got her!”

“This is brilliant my Lady, but our favorite reporter really have a brother?” Chat’s question brought back the fact that he was really annoyed to see another person with Alya.

“I think so.” Ladybug could not let Chat Noir know that she knew that the boy with Alya was Herbie, Alya’s actual brother and that he just have arrived from a internship, and that she, Ladybug, was actually Marinette, the girl you talked for almost 5 hours about your feelings the night before and that was the only plausible reason for her to know it for sure, so she tried to change the subject the best way she could think about. “It’s what she is saying on her post, why do you care so much?” She crossed her arms and teased “Maybe my kitten has a crush in our number one fan.” _Smooth, really smooth Marinette, trying to push your crush on your best friend! Wait no, he is not my crush fix it!_ “I will have to fight over her with you?” _Nice, now he probably will assume your sexual preferences._

“M’Lady, she is an amazing and attractive girl but I could never betray you! I just thought that she was dating the DJ!” He replied easily, and she let out a sigh of relief thinking that he didn’t have noticed what she said, too early to assume this “But I see that _I_ will have to fight her over your attention.” He smirked, “Perhaps I still have some chance with you, right?” He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Wa-what?” She barely could hide her blush, this make the cat laugh, “Alya would never ever cheat on anyone, do-don’t be silly!”

“I will take that as a _yes._ ” Chat Noir’s tail was happily tilting behind him, and the heavy mood from moments before was gone. “Now what is the plan?”

“It's all on my Lucky Charm.” She looked down to the street, "Yeah, we'll see what I can get and then we start our mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i really hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry for not be a bigger chapter, if you guys didn't liked it please tell me, tell me so i can get better at writing   
> i love you and i whish the best for yall!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i know i have been so cool and all with this story but all i can say is that you should not trust me, it will be as angsty as the beggining...  
> I will probably update earlier this week, i have plenty of time.
> 
> as aways sorry if its not good, you know, i am an college student, i am crazy af!

They were walking casually in the middle of the street, as they passed by Alya Chat Noir saluted the reporter and smiled to the camera she held, the heroes walked by some of the victims as they keep talking and as close as they get to the Deafening more people were mumbling words. The villain was, in fact, annoyed by the fact that any of the heroes was caring about the voices, the desperate low voices of the civilians that were his hostages. As the heroes stepped closer and closer to him the villain could start to hear a song. A song? Who was singing? Two voices? _The heroes._

…I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
                When my eyes were stabbed…

 

 

“Okay, I will summon my Lucky Charm when we get close enough to him, because we still don’t have any ideas about where the akuma is.” She explained as they run to a building far away from the attack, “but for now, we, basically, can’t hear the victims or pay attention to them or help them, we will go straight to the Deafening and fight him fist to fist, I don’t think it will be that difficult.” The duo stopped over a small electronic shop, “So we just need something to block any sound that he and his victims could make.” They jumped on the street and she knocked on the closed door of the shop and they both smiled at the sing on the glass.

                **CLOSED FOR AKUMA ATTACK WE WILL BE OPEN SOON**

“So we are going to pick some headphones and some music players so we can pass by the people on the street without hearing them and we’ll fight the Deafening!” Chat Noir’s tail was haply wiggling behind him, he was excited to do something he always wanted, he would be able to use _the battle playlist_! “And it would be so awesome! Imagine us fighting at the sound of the Panic! At the Disco! Ha! Marvelous!” he was making little jumps of excitement just like a child.

“Actually I was thinking about just some earplugs Chat, sorry but we could not take valuable stuff.” The door opened and she smiled at the attendant, an young lady stood by the door, her hands were shaking and her smile was cracking as she tried to keep it cool.

“Pe-erhaps, if you want of course, you could borrow one or two IPods…” she over gesticulated with her hands as she tried to make her offer, “Not that I was listening what you were saying, is not that, wait it _is_ that but it wasn’t on purpose!” she passed her hands over her short curly hair, she took a deep breath, “You guys can tak-ke whatever you want to, no worries, is a gift from my shop!”

“No, you don’t need to do this, we just need some earplugs.” Ladybug said warmly, “but thank you for your offer!”

“I would not care, for real!” She looked at her own feet and gave a small and sad smile, “The shop will close by the end of the week, I don’t have the money to keep it up, and I will not be able to sell everything until then, so at least it will not be a total waste...” She looked back at the heroes and her smile was bright again, a little embarrassed, but definitely bright. ”It’s a gift, you can chose what you want.”

“How could I say no to a limited offer like this, right Ladybug?” Chat Noir said stepping into the small shop. “C’mon m’Lady, we can be young and have all the time of the world, but we need to save the world if we want to have time to spent.”

“Okay, okay, if you say so.” She smile at the girl and held Chat Noir by his tail, “Wait there kitten, it’s a gift, let her surprise us.” She scratched him behind his ears and looked back at the young women that was static with happiness, “What would you recommend for us in this situation?”

“OhMyGod OhMyGod OhMyGod OhMyGod, I have the right thing here!” An kid about the heroes age screamed from the back of the shop.

No one had noticed the kid on the counter watching them and then deciding to go chose the gifts, and if you were there to see the scene you could have viewed Chat Noir jump in front of Ladybug, and the hero herself get in battle instance while holding a screaming grow up lady bridal style.

“DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN PEGGY!” The woman said with some tears in her eyes.

“Don’t freak out Angie.” The girl came back holding 4 boxes, two were visibly bigger than the other two. “I have what you need right here!”

The smile in Chat Noir’s face was giant, when he saw what the girl had bring to them.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea Chat.” Ladybug said as she put the woman on the floor.

“C’mon, they are the best that we have, Bluetooth or not, stereo sound, completely sound proof, and, as you can see, they are a special limited edition.” She said as she took it from the box.

“Well, I can’t say that they are not made for you.”

 

 

                …by the flash of a neon light  
                That split the night  
                And touched the sound of silence…

 

 

“I can’t believe it.”

“What part can’t you believe? The part that Adrien is Chat Noir or the part that he is using a ladybug themed headphones, and _the_ Ladybug, if I must say, is wearing a cat themed headphone with cat ears as they walk and _sing_?”

“No, it’s not that. Actually I got over the fact that Chat Noir is Adrien, and since Adrien is Chat Noir I can totally see him wearing those, he has a lot of LB merchandise you know.” Nino looked straight to the blonde next to him. “What I can’t believe yet is that you follow Layblog, you, the one who said that Alya’s blog was one of the worse blogs ever mad-”

“Oh, shut up!” Chloé’s face turned red. “Don’t you dare to tell her about it or I tell Adrien about your matchmaking work.”

“You, would never-”

“Try me.”

They stared at each other for a moment more and Nino gave up.

“Fine.”

“That was what I thought.” She broke the glare and went back to the big television that was attached to the computer that was open in the broadcast page were Alya was transmitting the fight since she got caught, the view was good, not great, but it was enough. ”Let’s go back to what matters.”

“I still can’t believe it.”

 

 

“Are they really singing?” The villains questioned to no one in special, he just wanted t make sure that he awake and that those two were really walking in his direction singing a song, he knew the song, of course he knew it, but he still could not believe in the audacity of the duo. Walking and singing happily a song about silence? What an insolence!

                …And in the naked light I saw  
                Ten thousand people, maybe more  
                people talking without speaking….

As close as they get the Deafening starts to talk, inefficiently, the heroes can’t hear him, or anyone close to them. They start to walk faster until they are in the point of running. Straight to the villain that is paralyzed.

                …People hearing without listening,  
                People writing songs   
                that voices never share…

A voice inside the transformed mans head startled him and he prepared himself to fight against the heroes that were heading over him.

                …And no one dared   
                Disturb the sound of silence…

The fight started with Chat Noir’s baton hitting the man in the stomach making him step back, but he held tight on the baton with one hand and lift the boy on the other tip and tossing him away, not far but enough to take a time to get close to him again, at the same rate the yoyo line was tangling his legs. Ladybug puled the string and the man hit the ground and she approached immediately.

She wasn’t fast enough to reach him before he get free from the yoyo, and in the moment he got free he was able to kick her, and using the impulse of the kick he back flipped and stepped back up in his fight stance, but now he was ready to fight her. Fists closed and up like he was some boxer in a ring, he didn’t opened his right hand since they started to fight, and Ladybug didn’t let this behavior pass without begin noticed, _there._ He moved forward and started to talk. Finally the _I will have your Miraculous no matter what_ talk, not that Ladybug could hear him, she was still singing, but the man was becoming irritated and was clearly starting to shout out, and since his voice was his powers you could say that he was shouting very loud trying to cover the sound of her voice.

                …Take my arms that I might reach you.”  
                But my worlds like silent raindrops fell,  
                And echoed…

                …In the wheels of silence…

Chat Noir appeared behind him singing and branding the baton and just like Ladybug, not really caring about what the villain had to say. The boy hit the man behind his knees making him lose his balance and with that the red hero got chance to attack and within a moment she was able to held his right wrist, but then he was able to pull her with him as they fell. Ladybug stop singing a moments ago when she noticed that the Villain wasn’t an easy one to fight, but he was distracted by Chat’s voice.

                …To the neon god they’ve made.  
                And the sign flashed out its warning,  
                In the words that it was forming…

Ladybug knew Chat would still be chanting, and she rolled over the floor where she fell and a black gloved hand reached for her helping her up, the enemy stood up as fast as she and they all stepped back, opening more space between them.

… And whisper’d in the sound of silence…

In her ears she could hear the song coming to an end, and the time between a song and other could make them vulnerable if there is nothing else to hear to cover the enemy’s voice. They trusted in the gifts they were using but at this point the villain was already screaming at the top of his lungs and no risks should be taken. And following this logic and the plan Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm shouting as loud as she could the exact moment the song start to fade.

“LUCKY CHARM!” She shouted as her yoyo spun in the air magically making the object that was supposed to help them to defeat the villain. And in a small spam of time, the other song started.

 

 

It’s a useful information for you to know that both heroes were gifted with a limited edition pocket music player with its respective headphones. One kit was Chat Noir themed, Black and Green accessories, cat ears to be more specific, headphones with cat ears. I can assure you that Chat Noir almost fainted in the moment Ladybug put the headphone on, he just survived because he still needed to see her without that dam mask on.

In other hand, the last kit was Labybug themed and was polka doted and had small antennas on both sides, Chat Noir covered up his cat ears with it and adjusted in his human ears, he still didn’t understood how an piece of fabric could feel upset by begin covered, it didn’t made sense but he could feel his cat ears begin against it. Ladybug giggled when she saw the boy with those big red headphones, Chat blushed but she didn’t noticed, gladly.

They left the shop and went in the attack direction. You could see the heroes excitement over the present, Ladybug didn’t knew well what she needed to do to start the music while Chat quickly tuned on the music app in his equipment, he adjusted his headphone wireless and synced up Lady’s headphone too. He open up his account on a music app that he was able to access by the small music player and picked up _the battle playlist_ he’d done a long time ago.

Ladybug was impressed with his facility to deal with the new object. He winked at her and picked her music player and put on his left pocket while on his right pocket he put his own music player. The song started and they walked towards the Deafening. She knew the song and she smiled as she looked at Chat’s face just to see him humming. She nudge him with her elbow and he looked at her, she started to sing the song and moments after Chat sung along.

                Hello darkness, my old friend,

                I’ve come to talk with you again…

 

 

She barely had time to evaluate the object got as lucky charm when the next song started to play, Ladybug almost collapsed, unbelievable, of all songs it needed to be that one, she was going to kill him, she looked at him, and she needed an explanation at least about why that song was in his _Battle Playlist_!

But as she looked at him she saw the boy bending down to laugh, she knew his laugh and she knew how it sounded and she could not keep it together and she started to laugh along, whatever, even if she could not hear him, his laugh was heavenly and infectious, she laughed with him and looked at the villain, he was really annoyed to be ignored, and the fact that they were ignoring his words and were singing was even more annoying.

She held up the Lucky Charm and they laughed even more, it was a gag, a ball gag to be precise, it was obvious what they needed to do but when the choir of the song started they singed along. Out loud and with the clear intention to infuriate the Deafening.

                Never gonna give you up  
                Never gonna let you down  
                Never gonna run around   
                And desert you

Ladybug laughed as she singed and, God, it was confusing to see a hero, no, two heroes laughing and singing a non-sense music. A purple moth formed in the face of the villain and he argued about what he should do. He decide to attack and for a moment he could really have defeated the duo, if he had attacked when Ladybug was still mad at Chat, before she start to sing, before she think about what she should do, he would have had a chance to defeat the duo, but now, now he was doomed to be defeated because she was in front of him, she was lacing him as Chat’s baton was hitting him and, without any balance, he now hit the concrete ground, a black boot on his left wrist make him open up his hand, the claws reached for the earplugs he held in it. He closed his eyes bothered by the chanting. In the end he just wanted silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i hope you guys like it, please tell me if you think i should do better, or if i should change something!
> 
> I love you and sorry for taking your time with this piece of bs.
> 
> sorry about that song but it was the only one that could ever made ld react that way... XD  
> and i swear, things will go down, stuff will happen, i just like to keep it light because we all have our up and downs right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, another chapter for you guys read, i don't have more time this week because it's my mom's n granny bd, how are this history going on? r u enjoying it? 
> 
> i love you and thanks for keep reading this

“Isn’t him Chloé’s butler?” Ladybug asked, “I am sure that this guy is her butler.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Chat Noir agreed, he knew so, he was in her room earlier, it must have been his fault, he did this to that man, Chloé must have screamed to him because she was worried about _Adrien_ , and that is why her end up as an akuma.

“Maybe she did something to him, but he wasn’t looking for revenge against-” The red hero said but was shortly interrupted by the victm.

“It wasn’t her, please just shut up, you are so noisy.” The butler was flat on the floor yet, recovering, he was taking his sweet time and he was very bitter on the way he talked to the heroes that just saved his life.

“Are you okay?” Chat Noir tried.

“I will be when this all this noise end.” The young man tried to sit up but stopped half way. ”Argh!”

“Wait! Don’t!” Ladybug said, reaching for him.

“Ladybug! Ladybug, can you inform us what was this akuma about?” One reporter addressed to them, not long after, more people reached the place where the duo was, interrupting the attempt to help the man, Chat Noir bend down to hold on the head of the butler.

“LB! Can you tell what you did to defeat the evil this time?” Alya was among the people that had arrived. “I am still LIVE, want to tell something to your fans?”

“I would love to stay and talk with you,” A beep interrupted her for a moment. “but, as you can tell, I don’t have the time-”

“M’Lady, you should go.” Chat Noir said. “Don’t forget to meet me at the tower tonight.”

“But he is still recovering-” She said back to him in a lower tone, looking at the man.

“I didn’t used my _Cataclysm_ , I will be fine,” The man in his arms winched covering his ears. “And I need to see what is happening to him.”

“Fine, I need to go now,” She looked at the people watching them, “I will go now, please assist Chat Noir with whatever he need.” She get her yoyo so she could swing away, Ladybug, looked at Chat holding the man. “We can meet after ten, take my music player with you, I don’t think I have time for it,” She gave him a warm smile as she went away. “And you look good with your wet hairstyle.”

The comment make Chat Noir blush, again she’d make him blush. Chat lifted one gloved hand to touch his hair, it was in fact a little wet yet, and he sure needed to fix it after. But immediately his attention got back to the man, and before he could even do something to help him properly he screamed. The scream make the people around him get even more _curious_ about the situation. And as Chat Noir held the man he noticed that one of the man’s ear was bloody.

“Call an ambulance!” Chat Noir requested.

“Is this something caused by an akuma?” Alya screamed over the crowd with the boy she affirmed that was her brother behind her.

“I don’t think so Mdm. Cesárie, but perhaps you should end your recording now,” The hero said to the reporter and completed, “the same works for ya’ll, in this moment, I think that you are already invading this man’s privacy.” His strong voice made the people around attend his request, the reporters were now silent. “Any of you called the ambulance that I asked for?”

“I did it!” Alya’s company said, Chat Noir nodded at him and Herbie whispered to his sister “Why “Mdm.”?”

“I have no idea why, he and LB call me that way when I do something I wasn’t supposed to…” She sighed.

“Quentin!” A man appeared and knelt down beside the hero and the victim, “Boy, why are you here yet?!” The man was in uniform, he was from the hotel, he worked there, Chat Noir recognized him as the concierge.

“Do you know the victim?” The black suited hero asked.

“Tobias…” The man’s voice was so low that could barely be listen.

“Quentin! Quentin?! What is going on Chat Noir?!” The concierge put his hand on the shoulders of the other man and pulled him from the hero’s grasp. “What happened to him?! Is this an akuma?!” The despair was becoming clear trough the man’s voice. “Why isn’t Ladybug here?!”

Chat Noir could see now, this man was worried by his fellow worker, he observed a little more and he noticed how some tears were forming on the man’s eyes, his anguish was clear and the way he held the other man showed how precious he was to him. _Oh,_ this is not just a normal care about the fellow worker, this is _more_.

“An ambulance is on its way, this is not a side effect of the possession,” _At least I hope so._ “do you saw this man before the akuma? Something was odd? Out of it’s place.” _Please don’t be Chloé’s fault. Please don’t be Chloé’s fault._ “Any information you got can help us to understand what is going on.”

“He is Chloé’s Bourgeois personal butler, he works twelve hours a day and sometimes she can be very irritant, and today she was very demanding, he asked for baked goods and she was all about perfection to host her friend,” The concierge stopped a little and went on, “but she is always like this you know, the only thing is that, today, his head ache was horrible, she asked him to wait for a boy because Chloé had screwed up with her friend and he came to wait for the boy, but he was tired and wanted some medicine and he asked me to wait for this boy in his place while he went to pick his medicine” The man held tighter on the man on his arms, the butler was shivering and looked like he was in a lot pain. “The boy came in and I send him up to Chloé’s room, not long after that people start to vanish and things got weird, some people that got into the back hallways, the staff hallways, weren’t coming back and then…” He looked down. “He was an akuma.” An insistent tear made its way through the man’s face and fell on the face of the other one, Quentin opened his eyes for a brief moment. The scene was sad, to look at. Tobias took a deep breath and talked again. “I wake up and searched for him and now we’re here.”

“Okay,” Chat Noir put a hand over the man shoulder, “Tobias, right? That is what he called you.” The hero’s voice was calming, and hopeful “Can you hear the ambulance? They are close, now I just need you to stay with him. I can’t be with him forever, and for what you told me, you are very close to each other, right?”

“Yes, yes we are.” A soft blush covered Tobias face.

“Can you go to the hospital with him?” Chat Noir asked. “I know that I am the hero, but, he needs someone that knows him, that knows what happened to him before the akuma possession, and I don’t fit for this hole.”

“Who said I am not going, I will be with him till the end and beyond you know…”

The ambulance made its way to reach the trio, there were still by standers and people from media, including Alya and her brother. The paramedics stated the first aids in the place, questions were made and were answered, Quentin’s body was placed over a stretcher and he was moved into the vehicle, Chat talked a small words of comfort to the men, and when they locked the back door of the vehicle one of the paramedics, a woman, she looked really annoyed by the hero’s presence, asked directly to Chat Noir:

                _“This could not possibly have been caused by a cataclysm, right?”_

The question resounded, his body froze, and he could not breath properly, he didn’t answered, he knew it could never be his fault, he knew it, but the question hit him like a hammer, and in his mind all he could think was: _I hurt people, I hurt people, I hurt people, I hurt people, I hurt people, I hurt people, I hurt people._

His reverie was interrupted by a voice behind him.

“Of course not, the entire fight was recorded by the Ladyblog if you want prove of it, but don’t go saying stuff like this.”

 

 

Ladybug landed on a rooftop away from the scene, she put her hand over her head, and felt the cat ears, _Aaaah, where can I hide this, I need to hide this safely!_ She saw a tile out of the place and put it under it, _Please, hold on, stay here until tonight!_ Another beep and her time was ending, one spot was left, and she needed to get back to Alya.

She jumped on some more rooftops and reached an alley, the street was not busy yet, the people were still hiding away from the akuma, when she felt safe enough, not that her _miraculous_ would give her more time, she de-transformed and Tikki landed on her hands.

“Dieu, Tikki, I was a complete mess over there and he is an idiot! What was that song? Why we sang it?!”

“I am glad you have fun Marinette, but if you could please give me some cookies now it would be amazing.” The petit god was tired but smiling gladly, Tikki loved her chosen and loved to see the girl having fun, snd in this case _blushing_ , Tikki also loved to tease the teenager. “Then you can tell me why you are so pink.”

“Wha- What Tikki? No no, I am not pink, why would I be?” She opened her little purse and reached for the cookies she had picked before left Alya’s home, “I am not blushing, and I am not thinking about how Chat looked odd but that was probably just his hair, right?” She shove the cookies on the gods mouth and talked without stop, “We will meet tonight and he will talk to me, well no me, but Ladybug, but that means he trust me as Ladybug and as Marinette, and I am so glad to kno-”

“I know that you are excited and I am glad that you asked to talk to him tonight,” _It wasn’t me that asked for the meeting but Tikki doesn’t need to know, right?_ “But for now you have to find Alya, she must still be looking for you!”

“Actually no, she went to cover the battle,” Marinette sighed, “she gave up on looking for me and dragged her brother along…”

“But, you should, at least, go find her.” Tikki said with taking the last bit of the cookie.

“Yes Tikki,” The girl held up the purse, “come on Tikki, let’s go meet her, I already know where to find her.”

“Yes Marinette.” Tikki smile greatly and flew to the purse.

Marinette closed her purse and walked of the alley, in the direction to where she knew she would find her friend, as she walked she passed by the store she find the headphones, she giggled as waved a hand when she saw the girl inside the store flip the card to the _OPEN_ side. The girl waved back and smile. Marinette keep going to her destiny when she decided to pick her phone to see if Alya had stopped the streaming.

The recording has ended, and she typed a message to warn her friend that she was coming over. She walked fast to the scene after that, and as she got close she saw the amount of people and the ambulance, she spotted her friend and her brother among them, she passed by some strangers that only wanted to see the bustle, she patted her friend’s shoulder and the girl jumped on her arms.

“Girl! I can’t remember a thing about the time I got hit by to dude,” Alya said excited, “but I streamed the fight! The entire fight! Of course I wasn’t close enough but I recorded it all!”

“And I could see Ladybug and Chat Noir in person!” Herbie commented, “I even talked to them! It was a phrase, but I talked to them!”

“Chat Noir is mad at me for begin too close to the fight again, I think, but whatever, he is helping the paramedics with the victim, something is wrong with him yet.” She pointed out and Marinette saw the hero talking with someone that was holding the victim’s hand. Marinette had felt herself paralyze when she heard what her friend had said, looking at her partner and at the victim a feeling of failure overcome her, she had failed. Failed her city, failed her people, failed her friends, failed her partner.

                _“This could not possibly have been caused by a cataclysm, right?”_

_Don’t you dare do doubt my kitten, this is my fault, I am the one that still haven’t find Hawkmoth, I am the one that didn’t cured this man properly- oh my, what if there are more people that I didn’t cured? No, this is not what matters now. Chat noir will not be badly spoken in front of-_

“Of course not, the entire fight was recorded by the Ladyblog if you want prove of it, but don’t go saying stuff like this.” Chloé’s voice hang over the crowd like the question that was made before, anyone who know the heroes knows how they powers works. Don’t offend my heroes in front of their people.”

“Chat Noir did nothing wrong he just ended a fight and if he’d used the cataclysm he would not be around!” Marinette join Chloé into the discussion. They walked closer to the cat boy and stood between the medic and the hero.

“My father will hear about this if you don’t go away and do your job properly, I know that you don’t want this and I know that you don’t really need to be mean to any of the heroes, now go, and take my butler to the hospital, I will be there in no time too.” Chloé’s thread was disguised.

The paramedic rolled her eyes and got into the ambulance, they lit up the sirens and went away. The bystanders start to go away, they didn’t want to pick a fight with the mayor’s daughter. Marinette was still feeling bad about not curing the man properly but I the moment she looked at Chat’s eyes something in her guts trembled and she felt weak.

He smiled at her and at Chloé, Chloé defended Chat Noir, this was the first time she had done something like this, usually she would not care or even ignore Chat Noir’s presence, but she was looking at him and he looked so grateful, hopeful. Marinette wanted to scream at herself for not speak up first but it wasn’t the right to have a nervous meltdown, so she smiled back at Chat and Chloé, again, spoke first.

“You should not let people put you down, you are better than those people.” She said firmly, as if she was talking with a child.

“Woah Chloé, I didn’t knew you were a fan of Chat Noir, I thought that you were all about Ladybug.” Alya stepped beside Marinette.

“I was just saying the obvious.” Chloé flipped her hair and stared at her nails, “it’s fact that I am all about Ladybug, but that does not mean that these people can say bad things about her partner.”

“Well,” Chat Noir smiled grately, he looked way better than moments ago, “I am very grateful, for your help, but that woman was only doing her job, and it’s normal to not trust me since I am the unlucky and destructive one.”

“No, it’s not normal!” Marinette said, “you are a _hero_ , you saved all those people, I saw it, she should see it too!” her voice was failing a bit, she was nervous and she didn’t know why. “Alya recorded it all, it’s online and they can’t doubt you, you are not better than Ladybug, and she trust you, why don’t everybody else trusts you?” She snorted. “It’s unfair.”

Chloé just observed Marinette’s outburst, “I have to agree why this flour sack here,” the comment made Marinette squeak, and Chat Noir glared a little annoyed at Chloé, “you are a hero, don’t let me or anyone think otherwise.” Chloé picked up her cellphone and looked around, “I need to go to the hospital as I said, I really like that employee, and maybe it’s my fault he is like that, I wanna see if I can do something to help Ken, and I need to do it fast I still have _guests_ to look after.”

“So the brat does care about people!” Alya teased.

“I just don’t care about filthy people like yourselves.” She started to walk letting two very irritated girls behind but Chat giggled.

“I know you care!” He shouted as she stepped into the car, her muscles tensed and she mumbled something before closing the door.

“Yep, she does care.” Herbie said, the hero looked at the standing over there, he narrowed his eyes, annoyed by his presence.

“And you are…” Chat Noir pointed a claw to him.

“Chill dude, Herbie, my brother, he arrived from an internship this morning, he was away for almost two years!” Alya said, “He never saw you guys! But is a shame that Ladybug isn’t here…”

“No, it’s not!” Herbie exclaimed, “I am talking with a fucking hero!” he jumped excited about the encounter, “this is already amazing!” He shook Alya by her shoulders, “A HERO!”

“Oh, I, it’s a great honor to meet you, I didn’t know that my favorite reporter had a brother!” Chat finally seemed more relaxed about his presence and he even teased a bit, “I was worried that you have dumped the DJ, he is a good guy!”

Alya blushed in seconds, she tried to say something back but when the subject was the boy and their implied relationship Alya somehow ended a little more lost with her words, less assertive and way blushier, but that didn’t meant that she was going to be quiet and she shortly replied.

“Nino is just fine, in fact Marinette and I were about to meet him and Adrien – if the poor boy is allowed to go out – and we’re going to hang out for a while, maybe a movie, you know, a double date…” Soon as the words sink in Chat Noir started to cough and his face turned red, it was not a date and he knew that she was just teasing him but he could not help but look at Marinette, thing that didn’t helped since the girl looked a flushed mess and was stammering something about not begin true and she was hiding her face with the small purse she always carried around. “What happened kitty? Who got your tongue?” Alya’s laugh made him get back to himself and he remembered the hint that Chloé gave him and his mind got back to Nino, which was probably waiting for him, or at least he hoped so Chat Noir still wanted to talk to him, maybe.

“I- I have places to be!” The hero saluted them and excused himself.

“Chat!” Marinette shouted just as he was about to leave, his staff was already in his hand, ”The offer is still up okay, the bakery will always have some baked goods for The Heroes of Paris!” Her voice was playful and warm, Chat Noir grinned at her and blushed a little harder.

With the help of his staff he went away, aiming for the hotel, he needed to talk with Nino, he needed to explain everything to Nino, and he needed to feed Plagg, the god probably wanted to kill him for the time he spent in suit. _I hope that Chloé have some rooted cheese on the hotel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as aways, please, comment, tell me if i did something wrong, if i should change something and do better(i am trying to do better but i don't know if i am doing good), i will try to make big chapters like 4000 or 5000 next time, and more angst, 
> 
> I love you and thank you for reading this <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i basically died last week, I am sorry bout it, college and hell are the same thing, mix it with some dosis of depression and finals and you can easily become a zombie.
> 
> I just noticed that I had more than 1000 readers and I love you all, thanks for begin so patient and for, you know, clicking in this story without a single drop of sense!
> 
> hope you guys like this chapter!

Soon as Chloé closed the car door she could feel the pain on her feet annoying her again, she and Nino had bandaged her foot, it wasn’t a good work and her shoes were not helping, she hoped that no one noticed how weird she was walking on the akuma attack scene.

When they were watching the streaming she recognized Ken, the best butler _ever_ , that was akumatized she felt horrible. She never wanted him to be akumatized, and she bet that it was her fault, so she decided to go meet them and apologize him properly. Nino didn’t want her to go out with the wound, but who was he to stop her?

The walk was painful but not long, and right before she reached the people standing close to the hero she called an car to take her to the hospital, she saw Marinette arriving and she walked more, there was an ambulance so someone was still hurt, Chloé didn’t know who but she knew that it was a good excuse to go to the hospital take a look on her feet too, _I am good and comprehensive, I will go to the hospital too and accompany the person that got hurt because this was all caused by ~~me~~   my butler._ But as she saw who the person on the stretcher was, _Quentin_ , he appeared in pain, the guilty sink in and she trembled in fear. She caused it and she hurt him and she akumatized him and he needed now to go to the hospital. And it was all _my fault._

The car movement snapped her out of the memories moments prior, she focused on the pain, it was somehow relieving, and her mind wandered to Adrien and his secret, she hoped and prayed that she could keep his secret properly, she wanted to do at least something right for him. Chloé’s heart was still tight for having hurt him earlier. Chloé had made him cry, she hurt him, she broke his heart, and she felt bad, so damn bad.

An insistent tear escaped her eyes and she started to cry silently. Three times on her life she felt so _bad_ , the first time was when her mother died, the second time was when she noticed that the world was a bad place and bad things happened to everyone and, and if she wanted to not get hurt she needed to be the one who will hurt. And the third time, the damn third time was when _she_ left Adrien, that woman _left him_ , broke him, and his family. Chloé could be coldhearted but at least Chloé had a heart, that woman left Adrien and she broke him, that woman was heartless.

The door opened and she noticed that they had arrived on the hospital, she saw Tobias getting in with Quentin _maybe this idiot will finally notice his feelings._ She get in the building too, it was going to be a long day for her. Well, at least her breakfast was good, she could still taste the pastries.

 

 

“Duuuuuuude!” Nino came running in his direction soon as he get into the room, “You are awesome!” The boy jumped in the hero’s arms and they fell on the floor, “I still can’t believe that you really got this sick headphones!” He looked at his friend and completed “And that you are Chat Noir, you are Adrien, right?”

Chat Noir barely had time to touch his head before Nino took it away from his head, he laughed a bit, but he still knew what was coming for him, he knew what he needed to talk with Nino, he had to explain things, and maybe tell him about _everything_ , and this was not getting him into a good mood, but still he smiled at his friend and played along.

“Pff! Of course I am and god this is nothing!” They sat beside each other their backs resting against the glass wall, that illuminated the room, the sun was getting more and more brilliant, not as brilliant as the summer sun, and not as hot, but still way more brilliant than a normal day for that time of the year. This day could have been the best one in his life, but things are not that good for him so he just talked about something that only him, Chat Noir could talk. “Did you saw Ladybug?!” His cat ears where up and he looked excited, like he always looked when he talked about Ladybug, “Wasn’t she amazing?! She defeated the guy in a moment, and she looked stunning while doing it! And good god from heavens, I almost had an heart attack when I saw her with those cat ears I can’t believe that she could look better than me in cat ears!” Chat Noir talked fast and with a smile on his face, and when the hero looked at his friends face he could see how amused Nino was, it would be awful to destroy his mood, but not long after he finished his compliments towards his hero partner Nino talked back.

“And now everything makes sense,” Nino put the headphones on, “You are totally in love with Ladybug!” Like Nino said like he just had discovered the cure for cancer, and something in Chat Noir make him want to facepalm, but he held back the urge and instead he laughed.

“I thought that the love I have for M’Lady was obvious,” The words left his mouth with a smile but it not take too long for them to be completed with a more serious and sad tone, “But I guess that Ladybug doesn’t love me the way I love her.” He looked down at his own hands, “All I can do is be there for her and protect her the best way I can.” He stared a little bit more to his own hands and noticed that they were still gloved and clawed, and before Nino could say something back, “Damn it, I forgot about Plagg again!”

“Plagg?” Nino asked confused, “You mean tha-”

“Plagg _de-transforme moi!”_ A green flash covered the boy and in matter of seconds Adrien was free from the black leather.

“You idiot, how long have you been on the suit?!” The small cat started to shout, “you know that I didn’t eat enough!” Plagg flew over their heads, “I hope that you said everything that you could possibly say about us in the suit because I am tired and feeling used!” He looked at Nino and start talk again, “What you never saw a kwami in your life?! I am hungry! Where is the food!?”

“Plagg, stop begin a drama queen, he is terrified.” Adrien stood up and offered his hand so Nino could stand up too, “Don’t mind him, he is like that sometimes.”

“You are worried about him?” Plagg flew between them, “I am the one who do all the job while you were sitting and talking, I am the embodiment of bad luck, I could easily curse you if any of you don’t give me some good camembert right now!”

“Right, right, I will check the fridge for something, but I really don’t think that Chloé has any kind of smelly cheese on her fridge.” Adrien walked calmly by the room until he reached an small door underneath a glass table on the corner fo the room, “Now Plagg, I gotta tell you to wait a bit more and go outside and catch some other cheese from the breakfast table while I call the room service, Chloé don’t have any camembert here.” Adrien picked the hotel phone to make his request and Plagg complained again.

“Anw, you kidding me right? I am going to die!” Plagg went to look on the small fridge, “This girl has nothing at all, and where is she I need to talk to her about keeping some camembert for me!” The god was annoyed and he looked straight to Nino, “Boy with a ridiculously red headphone,” He pointed at the ladybug themed headphone with a questioning face, “Where is that brat?!”

“I- I, she, out, help, butler.” Nino tried to talk but he was terrified and he didn’t knew why, maybe he wasn’t used to the little talking thing yet.

“I didn’t understand a thing of what you said Dgeiy.” The phrase wok something in Nino’s mid and he talked back.

“She went out to talk or help or whatever her butler” Nino said without fail, “And its D _J_ , not _Dgeiy_ ,” He was deeply annoyed by the way the kwami said the word. “respect my career please.”

“Yeah, yeah, why _she_ would help someone?”

“Dunno, maybe she cares about her slaves.” Now they were talking more normally and the fear of the unknown ended.

“Nah, that brat could not ever care about something that is not herself.” Plagg sat on the TV where the Ladyblog was still open, “Why this is open on the Ladyblog?”

“Because me and Chloé were watching the fight.”

“Because I was _fighting_ ,” Adrien got back to the conversation, “I would never be in the suit for too long without your consent and you know it.” He pet the god and sit on the sofa that was on the room, Nino sat by his side, “I just gotta do my work, you know, protect LB and help her save the day like always.”

“Meh,” Plagg flew over them, and sat in Adrien’s hair, “I accept your apologizes, and please change your clothes, your hair is kinda wet and your clothes _are_ wet.”

“I didn’t apologize.” He picked Plagg, “and I know I am wet, I can feel it.”

“Bro, you want me to go to my house pick some clothes to you or I can call one of my parents?” Nino asked.

When Adrien released his transformation his wet clothes from the shower got back on his body, he didn’t know where his clothes went but surely they didn’t dry. But still he didn’t wanted to care about it, his hair dried messily and he could bet that even now he looked like Chat Noir, Ladybug said herself that she had like his hair because it was _different_ , Adrien’s lips cracked a bitter smile, he threw his head back, relaxed his body on the sofa surface, and closed his eyes, he was feeling the wet clothes on his body. He could tell that it was not dripping wet, it felt more like the pieces were just took off the washing machine, read to be put outside on the clothes line, under the sun light. He could remember his mother doing it, she liked to hand wash some clothes and they smelled great. But this, this clothes they didn’t smelled good, actually they were really stinking by now. Adrien frowned and sighed.

Things were silent, Adrien could feel Nino’s presence and Plagg sat quietly in his hands, they were patiently waiting for Adrien, none of them knew what to do now.

The doorbell rang and Adrien knew that it was Plagg’s cheese, but before he could move Nino stood up and walked to the door. He got the camembert for Plagg and the cat start eating it. Adrien was tired of the silence and even if he didn’t wanted to talk he stood up and looked at the awful face that Nino was doing because of the smell of the cheese, or it was because Plagg was eating something that was five times bigger than him? Anyway, the joy that could possibly come from the scene was locked inside Adrien, and all he could feel was fear, and he could do nothing since he had to explain everything to Nino, he was his friend, he had to say something! So, without any more impediments, he started his discourse.

“I know that you may be disappointed in me, or maybe you can start to look at me differently now,” Adrien took a deep breath, he could not keep looking at them, “I am not good as you thought as I was, and I am sorry to put you in danger, I didn’t wanted to, you know, I am sorry too Plagg, I know that you let yourself be seen because of me,” he started to tap his foot on the floor and talked faster, “I am a broken person, I know, but I don’t know exactly how to explain what happened to me and what is going on,” his hands were closed and he shook his head trying to keep away the tears, “I don’t even know exactly what makes me begin Chat Noir, Plagg never told me a good reason for that… And well, I just wanted to have some friends at least, I know that I might not be a good friend and all, and if you wat to I don’t mind you to go away, and I still don’t said or explained everything like I should but that is because I am nervous and when I am nervous I don’t know for real what I should do, or say, or…” Adrien took a deep breath and the tears start flowing.

“Duuuuuuude,” Nino’s hands slapped both sides of his face at the same time, “Deep breaths,” Nino was calm outside, but the boy was internally screaming, Nino wasn’t good at this things but his friend needed some example, so example Nino was. He kept demonstrating deep breaths while holding Adrien’s face and turning his head to him, “Do as I am doing,” Adrien looked at his friend while crying, he tried to keep track of his friend’s movements, mimicking every movement, “Yeah, good, look at me don’t stop, you are doing a good job,” Adrien’s hands reached Nino’s wrists and he cried more calmly now, “Okay, now, listen to me,” Nino let go of his face but the other boy didn’t released his wrists so Nino decided to hold his hands.

“I am sorry.”

“BOY!” Plagg’s voice was louder than he ever thought that it could be, “YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY SORRY ABOUT, SO SHUT UP!” He was flying between them and Adrien started to sob and his breath was messy again, “YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!”

“DUDE, SHUT UP!” Nino interfered, “A thing I know that will not make anyone calm down is telling someone to calm down,” He glared at Plagg in a way that put fear in the god’s soul, Plagg could not believe his own feelings when he was practically hit by the stare. “so, I would be very glad if you shut up and let me handle this,” Plagg’s ears were flat on his scalp and his antennae were twitched. “Okay?”

“Okay.” The god’s voice was small, and he felt a déjà vu, like when Tikki was mad at him for destroying something of great value, or when she just had fixed it and he destroyed all over again because it reminded him of his precious kittens. Damn this boy. He hated feel this way.

Plagg flew away and sat over the TV again, he could saw the two boys interacting, Plagg admitted to himself that he didn’t needed to shout and he was ashamed to have screamed at Adrien, but he was tired to see the boy saying sorry. In a normal day the boy would say sorry to everyone at least fourteen times! Plagg heard it all from his pocket, even if everyone said that he did nothing wrong, the boy would still apologize, that was annoying! Plagg already told him that nothing was his fault, everyone said that he should not say sorry about things that he didn’t caused, so, why? Why Adrien always apologized? Why he could never say the right thing? He surely hurt Adrien. _How useless am I? Tikki, you can fix him, if he was with you, nothing could hurt him. I am sorry._

“Do you feel better now?” Nino asked and Adrien answered with a nod, “Now, let me talk with you. This is something very important.” Nino didn’t stop looking at Adrien as he guided his friend back to the sofa. “I don’t know what happened, I care about you more than I care about what happened.” He took a deep breath as he watched Adrien’s response to what he was saying, Nino wanted to make his friend feel better, but he could not lie to him neither, so he decided to be straight with his words. “You are my friend, you, for what I understand, don’t did a single thing wrong, no need to worry about me, I will always be your friend, even if you commit a murder, you didn’t murdered anyone right?” Adrien denied, “Good, I would be mad at you for not calling me first, you know, I could help you hide the body.” These words make Adrien crack a smile, “Yeah, now, I need you to understand for real. I don’t care about what happened to you. I care about what it did to you. I care about _you_ , you are the one I care about, and, if you don’t feel comfortable enough to talk about it with me, you need to know, that I don’t give a damn.

“And you know why I don’t give a damn? It’s because you don’t feel like talking, I don’t want you telling me stuff you don’t want to tell me, I don’t want you getting uncomfortable around me. I am patient, I can wait for you to get ready, it does not matter if it will take five minutes or ten years for you to get ready to talk about it. I will wait. I will not force you to tell me anything you don’t want me to know, everyone has their own secrets. Somethings we don’t want to share. Somethings we don’t know how to explain. Somethings we don’t want to explain because it’s painful. If you are afraid I get it, I just want you to know that I am here for you, that I want to hear you, and that you have all the time of the world.” Nino nodded his dead once again and Adrien imitated him. “You are not broken and you are not wrong.” Nino let go of his hands, “I will hear whatever you want to tell me, but if you want to keep it for yourself I will respect it.”

“Yes.” Adrien said.

“I will trust you to not hurt yourself. You can keep the secret, but don’t let it consume you, if you are in pain I want you to get some help.” Nino was now talking in a loose tone, matching his body posture that now was more relaxed. “Maybe some doctor, when you are ready I mean. You know that is not good to keep the weight of the world in your shoulders if you need any help you can talk to me, if your pops don’t want to get you professional help I can ask my dad for some contacts on the hospital…” Nino didn’t know what else to say so they just sat there.

“Sooooo… I feel really stinky.” Adrien said just because.

“I don’t know, after that cheese anything smells great!” They laughed and Plagg made an annoyed comment. “You want me to call my dad?”

“Witch one?”

“Actually I need to call home anyway, since I left home without warning anyone that I was going out, so technically both of them will be called because I need to apologize for begin impolite and careless.”

“Wow, you didn’t even left a note?”

“Nah, when Chloé herself calls you because she is afraid to get someone akumatized you don’t have time to leave a note. And I texted Alya before get here.” Nino picked his cellphone from the front pocket of his jeans.

“Priorities?”

“Dude, I didn’t get into any real trouble since we are friends, you are a good influence in my life and my parents love you, if I say that you were in trouble they will go easy on me, and if something happened to me Alya would know, so no damage done.” He typed the number and said, “You better tell me what clothes you want or my parents will bring you the worse clothes you ever was forced to wear!”

“I bet that this is impossible!” Adrien smiled, “you have no idea what I wore for some runaways shows, and I am Chloé’s friend, she used to put me in princess gowns!”

“Duuuuude!”

“I must say that I was a marvelous princess! And you don’t-”

Nino’s father answered the phone and Nino spoke with him.

“ _Hey!_ ” Adrien whispered, “ _Chloé always keep some clothes for me, they don’t need to come over!”_ He gesticulated explaining to Nino.

“Yeah, dad, he is okay now.” Nino looked at Adrien, “No you don’t need to come over, yeah, I am sorry about it, yeah, next time I will text you… yes, he is here,” Nino covered the phone with his other hand and talked to Adrien, “Dad wants to talk with you.”

“Wait, which one will I talk to?” Adrien said as Nino handed him the phone, Nino didn’t answered and Adrien picked the call, “Hello?”

“ _Adrien, honey, are you alright now? You didn’t get in trouble because of Nino right? None of you are hurt, right?”_ The electronic tone of the cell didn’t allow Adrien to recognize who he was talking to, but he still tried.

“I am okay now, Nino… Kinda saved me, and no one is hurt…” _Hurt_ , the butler was hurt, and, _Chloé!_ Her foot, the cut on her foot! Chloé was hurt!

Adrien’s mind wandered, not paying attention to what the man on the phone was talking, the boy looked around on the floor, the trail of blood was still there, Choé’s blood. The blond robotically responded to the questions, and he could not help but feel relief when the call ended.

“Chloé is hurt!” Adrien said fast. “Her feet is bleeding!”

“Oh, true, she should have arrived by now!” Nino commented, “I fixed a little her foot but I don’t think that bandage will be enough for her case, she needs to get stitched.”

“She went to the hospital, with the victim.” Adrien said, not hiding his worry.

“So it was really her butler?”

“Yeah, she like the guy.” Adrien said remembering how she always, in her way, praised his work, “The dude is working with her for more than a year. Usually the people give up on watching Chloé because, you know, she is Chloé.”

 

“Yeah,” Nino agreed, “She is Chloé perhaps she has her own way to show that she cares…”

“Nah, that brat is not to trust, you saw her fridge?!” Plagg flew from his spot in the TV, “She does not have any food in it! You can’t trust people with no food!”

“Plagg!” Adrien laughed. “I don’t have any fridge in my room, so why do you trust me?”

“You give me camembert.”

“Valid point, now we gotta find some clothes for Adrien, we will meet up with the girls.” Nino said and suddenly remembered the events of the night prior. “But before all that, you gotta explain to me why you were with the girls, in the middle of the night?” Nino glared at Adrien which didn’t looked all over the room but Nino’s face. “As Chat Noir?”

“Erm, I can explain, and you have no reason to be mad at me, we just braided each other’s hairs!” Adrien said defensively. And not long after that Nino started to laugh.

“I am not mad at you, actually, it was pretty funny, the girls loved it!” Nino’s laugh made Adrien confused, “I am just jealous that you were with them, I was kicked out from the sleep overs because I could never keep up with Alya’s and Mari’s arguments. They seem like an old couple discussing about what spice they should choose for their noodles!”

“Thas more like you run away from them.” Plagg said.

“You can say it like this too.” Nino phone buzzed and a notification with Alya’s name appeared. “Talking about the devil…”

“I will tell her what you just called her.”

“No, if you want me to tell them that you are Chat Noir.”

“Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***about what Nino did, I know that sometimes what he did is not the right aproach but that was based in a self experience so... yeah... And for real, if you have some troubles on controling your feelings, if you have been /hurt/ in any way by any person or knows someone that is in danger, please go look for help, and if a person that you trust did it to you and you can't get away from them, please ask for help from authorities and don't let the bad feelings consume you, there are people that can help you and care about you! Adrien in this story is already /safe/ from the people who hurt him, so he can have his time, he can cure himself in his own time, but if any of you are still in pain, and are still in danger, please, go look for help!***
> 
>  
> 
> As I always ask, please tell me if i did something wrong and what I could do better!
> 
> love you!
> 
> (and yes, Nino has two dads if you guys didn't get it)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me, this will be small
> 
> bye, this week is killing me already.

“Nino!” Alya screamed on the phone, “You get your ass over here in twenty minutes or you will suffer, and you better bring Adrien too, for the time you are taking you better be as flawless as me and Mari.” She hung up the phone. Herbie and Marinette looked at her with an amused look.

“My god, this boy is how you treat your boyfriend?” Herbie laughed, “I feel sorry for him, in his place I would have dumped you a long time ago.”

“Nino is not my boyfriend, and for you know Adrien is with him,” Alya smile devilish, “so if he heard this he will come because he don’t want his best friend to die in the hands of the evil Alya!”

“Oh, how brilliant, I hope he understands this subtle message.” Herbie talked back.

“Don’t worry, Nino understand, it’s weird, but he always understand what are Alya’s intentions, that is why they are dating.” Marinette said while sketching, she didn’t brought any special tools to draw so she was using an piece of paper she had in her bag, and a pen that she borrowed from Herbie. She needed to draw when she was inspired and the battle got her inspired to draw some mysterious clothes that she didn’t want to show Alya.

“We are not dating. But yes we understand each other very well.”

“So, how are they going to find out where we are?” Herbie asked to her sister, questioning her ability to make up situations.

“I’ve send him our location already, and…” A beep of her phone showed a notification with Nino’s name on it, Alya opened  it and smiled, “they both are on their way over here. Apparently Adrien is getting ready and he said that someone will need to hold Mari because she is totally going to have an heart attack?” Alya was kind curious about why would Mari have an heart attack until a Nino send a pic. “Mon dieu, is he trying to kill my girl?” Alya smiled like she had just looked at a goldmine.

“What is it?” Marinette asked curious.

“Ha, you are not seeing this yet!”

“Huh? Why?” Marinette tried to reach Alya’s phone but she held up and Marinette beginning shorter than her needed more effort to get it, and as she was reaching it with her small jump Alya’s brother catch it and help up higher, “heeeyyyyy! Let me seeeee!”

“Nah, you didn’t let me see what you were drawing!” Alya said and turned to her brother, “Don’t let her see it, block it!”

“And why should I?” Herbie was still holding her phone out of Marinette’s reach, but now he was teasing his sister, “what can I get for it?”

“Ipayyouacoffeeandyoucanseethepicbutdon’tletMariseeit!” Alya said too fast barely understandable but her brother catch the meaning, he locked the cellphone and handed back to Alya.

“Here,” as Alya got back her phone Herbie said, “I am looking forward to the coffee break.”

“Heyyy, that is unfair!” Marinette complained.

“Shhh, girl, trust me, you don’t need this now.” Alya said, she unlocked her phone and showed the picture to Herbie.

“Oh my goddess, if Marinette don’t get him, I will.” He said.

“Nooooo, that is disgusting, he is my age.” Alya complained with a disgusted face.

“I didn’t say I’d get him now, I can wait till he is eighteen.” Herbie fixed his words.

“I prefer you don’t,” Alya looked at the screen and looked at Mari that was heavily annoyed by the way they were talking and Alya looked back at the screen, a little more serious, “Sometimes I worry about him you know, with all those adults, I know it’ his body and it’s his work, but I can’t help myself, I still got myself worrying about him,” She was way more serious, “There are bad people in this world, and he is just, too pure, I am afraid that someday someone will get over the boundaries, that someone will try to… I don’t like to think about him begin hurt, but things happen…” Alya was now, staring at a black screen and where still talking, “he don’t look like he is our age…” Her voice was getting small, and everything around her was gone, she was lost in her words. “Maybe someone can hurt him, because the world is so unfair!” And as her voice was getting higher, her mind was lost in memories, and, in an instant, she was interrupted by a hand in her shoulder, Herbie was there smiling at her, Marinette looked at her puzzled at the way her best friend was acting.

Within a moment, Alya jumped and smiled, she totally changed the subject, and kept talking, Marinette didn’t forget about what just happened, but something inside her was telling her that she should not bother Alya about it. Everyone has their secrets.

“Hey, let’s sit in the grass!” Alya run in front of them and jumped on the green grass, Herbie was right behind her, Marinette was laughing and she jumped on Alya, ticking her. They were having fun. The moment was perfectly priceless and after some more time they got tired and they sit under the sunlight. Talking about random things waiting for the boys to arrive. The day was perfect.

 

 

“Dude, get ready already!” Nino complained.

“I need to get my hair ready!” Adrien screamed from the bathroom. “I am ready already.”

“Dude, you said it when you fist got back into the shower.”

“I was stinking, I needed a shower, and god, you stayed at the door the entire time while I was showering.”

“I needed to know if you were okay. But that didn’t got you late, you stayed too long choosing the clothes and now you can’t decide if you let your hair wet or if you dry it.” Nino was waiting for him for a while now, “Alya is sending me too many texts, asking where I am, and I rather not tell her that I am in Chloé’s room!” He was begin dramatic now, he just wanted Adrien to go faster, and Alya already knew where he was, he had sent her a text about Adrien begin in the hotel, not that he’d explained why. “You are already hot enough to kill any normal human!”

“This clothes are too much, right?” Adrien was worried, this clothes were not from his father’s line, they were the ones that Chloé casually bought for him.

“They are great on you! Don’t change!” Nino really liked the clothes and didn’t wanted to let Adrien go over all the clothes again. “You look good as always, everyone will love!” Nino was about to continue but Alya’s call stopped him.

 _“Nino!”_ Alya screamed on the phone Adrien could hear it from where he was, _“You get your ass over here in twenty minutes or you will suffer, and you better bring Adrien too, for the time you are taking you better be as flawless as me and Mari.”_ She hung up the phone on his face and Nino looked at Adrien.

“Duuuuuude, don’t let she kill me!”

“You got a bossy lady over there,” Plagg said as he sat on Nino’s head, “you better keep her.”

“I intend to, it’s up to her to want me too.” Nino said to Plagg.

“Don’t listen to him Plagg, he didn’t ask her out yet!”

“Yes, I did!”

“But are you dating?” Adrien looked at Nino but he already knew the answer, Nino didn’t asked Alya out properly yet, it was like they were friend with almost some benefits, but the two of them were yet still to discover what was going to be their relationship. Adrien could  see it all, Nino was afraid to say it directly because Alya was a strong and independent girl, so he didn’t wanted to risk everything because he said it in the wrong time, while for Alya, she was all or nothing, she was waiting for him to say something, she was waiting for him to say something since she was the one who started it all in the zoo she was waiting for Nino to do the rest since she wasn’t going to be with someone that didn’t wanted her at all. Adrien shake his head in disapproval, “Thas right, you are not dating because you two are too stubborn do something about it.” He laughed and heard Plagg snorting, Plagg’s presence reminded Adrien of an important thing that he was supposed to take care of. “Plagg!” Adrien said in urgency, “I kept two small music players in the suit pockets, they will be there when I transform back tonight?!”

“Yeah, boy, but don’t fight with stuff on your pocket if it breaks it will not be my fault.” Plagg call out on Adrien, he didn’t wanted to be accused of breaking anything that wasn’t supposed to be broken, not talking about somethings on Adrien’s room that needed to be broken, things that asked to be tossed off the shelf.

“Okay, now let’s leave?!” Nino complained again.

“Do you have any idea where de girls are?”

“Duuuuuuuuude she sent me the address ages ago! Let’s just leaaave! They are waiting on the park not too far from here!” Nino asked them to leave once again, but Adrien was still trying to fix his hair, and when he finished Plagg got into the jacket he was wearing, the god complained a little but he was comfortable inside the jacket pocket, they left the room and got into the elevator and Adrien pulled his cellphone took a selfie and send it to Chloé, she would love to see him in the clothes she bought for him, he, obviously said sorry about her foot, along with a message he sent.

**_*flawless af*, png._ ** **Chlo, I am using the clothes we bought last time we hangout, thanks they are very nice** **ฅ** **(** **＾** **・ω** **・** **＾** **ฅ** **), tell me if you need something in the hospital, sorry about your feet I didn’t mean to hurt you… please tell me if you need anything at all, I will be there in no time!**

Adrien could not hide how worried he was while typing the message, Nino felt the tension as they were transported to the main hall, he put a hand on his friend shoulder and smiled, Adrien smiled back and the door opened, as fast as Nino could be he reached for Adrien’s hair completely destroying the style that take a lot of time to be done. Adrien looked at the mirror of the elevator and saw the mess he’d done, he could not believe in what Nino had done! And when he looked back at Nino the boy was already running away, very, very fast!

“NiNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Adrien screamed as he chase his friend, “YOU DESTROYED MY HAIR!!!!!!”

The two boys were running pleased, the witty situation was begin watched by the people that they passed by, in fact Adrien was now just running, Nino tried to keep his pace the same as Adrien, but the boy had in him the vitality of a hero, so it was pretty hard to keep up with him, so they turned the run into a race, one moment Nino passed Adrien and in other moment Adrien passed Nino.

Some people watched the two boys, some giggle at them and some people were annoyed by them, but most of them were just watching amused by the race.

 

 

“I can not believe.”

“Can not? In what Alya?” Marinette asked, they were still on the grass, but they had moved to under a tree, Marinette was lying on the grass with her head on Alya’s thigh, she was almost sleeping when Alya talked.

“Because of that.” Herbie said, he was sitting by Alya’s side, they were reading something in Alya’s phone, probably editing some text to post on the blog. “That is quite a view.” He pointed to the park entrance.

Marinette sit up and when she was about to ask again she saw the two boys running, Nino was far behind but she identified him first, and then, she saw Adrien, her heart jumped, it lost the usual rhythm and was now in complete stupor, her face turned red and she wasn’t breathing properly. Adrien was wearing a dark blue jeans, and black combat boots, _how could a damn boot be so prettier in him?_ The light green bottom down shirt, was covered by a brown leather jacket.

The clothes were doing a great job on letting Marinette breathless, but his hair, his face, his damn presence was enough to make her weaker, not a single time he looked so free, so loose. Adrien was laughing, a childish laugh, warm and happy, nothing sounded so good for her heart.

Nino broke the spell that somehow was covering the scene by jumping on Adrien’s back, they were already in the grassy area, and when they hit the ground Marinette jumped up to reach them, followed by Alya and Herbie. When Marinette stopped by Adrien side she saw that he and Nino were chuckling, but behind her Alya didn’t stopped hitting Marinette’s back and shoving her, Herbie tried to stop but his big body was hard to control causing them all to fall down.  

They were piled on the grass, a very comic scene to watch, they were all amused by it, and even if Marinette was not completely able to control the rhythm of her heart she now had a time to appreciate the moment, the miraculously perfect moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably a lot of mistakes don't hate me, i tried ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> i love you and i will try to update this week again!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me, i know i am late!   
> here, just take this chapter and let me go!
> 
> and please read the note at the end!

The room was silent as the transformation wore off, the floating kwami looked exhausted, but it flew over the spot where his food was usually put, a fresh bowl of salad waited for Nooroo, the small creature was sad, but the way the salad sparkled make things a little better _sometimes Plagg is right about food begin one of the best things in the world_.

“Did you like your salad today?” Gabriel asked, a smile, a kind smile took over his face, he could feel that his master had his heart a little more soft this morning, Adrien was probably the cause, when things were good with Adrien he usually was more kind.

“Yes master, it’s delicious, I can taste the lemon juice and the corn flocks are great with the avocado it make it crunchy, but I have no idea about what is making it all sweeter, maybe the carrots or the beet.” The creature commented with a frown.

“Let me taste it,” Gabriel put his fingers on the bow and picked up a small amount of the salad, he put it on his mouth and chewed, he make an ugly face of regret, “I am sure it’s the beet that is too sweet, but I still don’t how can you eat just salad, it is cold and tasteless or when it’s tasty it is very unpleasant.”

“I already told you master, it is fresh, delicious, sweet and salty, you can mix up a lot of things and you will taste how magical it all is!” Nooroo got a little too excited while talking about his favourite food and got too close of Gabriel’s face, “Oh, I am sorry master! I didn’t mean to talk like that.” And a sound that Nooroo wasn’t expecting to hear came out of his master’s mouth, a small and comprehensive laugh. “I- I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay Nooroo, I used to get excited like that when I talked about somethings I loved…” The man sighed, “I used to…” His voice was lower this time and he just picked up the napkin and cleaned his hand, “Now finish your food and clean yourself so I can get back to work.”

Gabriel, left the room before Nooroo, he would be back in a few and it was better for him to get ready, Nooroo loved very much his master but he could not help him in what he needed to do, Nooroo didn’t approved his actions or how he was determined to bring his mistress back home, but the man didn’t wanted anyone else’s help, and Nooroo could not convince him to do otherwise. Nooroo knew that, perhaps the only thing that could work was if he got help, but his master would never admit the he, indeed, needed help. But whenever Nooroo thought about talking to him about getting help he got really afraid that his master could use another miraculous or even his own son as _help_ , so it was better for Nooroo to wait a little more. _Perhaps Gabriel will notice his mistakes without my help._

 

 

 

“What are we going to do now?” Herbie said.

The group was still lying on the grass, Alya was with her head on Marinette’s belly and Marinette was with her head on Adrien’s shoulder, mysteriously she was not freaking out with the contact, actually she was feeling pretty great, his presence was making her feel comfortable in a way she never tough she was able, maybe it was because his laugh sounded so familiar, maybe it was because he was as comfortable as her lying there by each other’s side, maybe it was because they were in group and there was nothing to be embarrassed for, maybe, just maybe, it was because the peace that floated over them was too good to be destroyed with her awkwardness even if Nino was awkward already breathing deeply because of the run, his face was planted on the grass and he punched Adrien on the side, making him wince, “We could wait a little bit, Adrien is pretty fast.” Nino said as he gasped for air.

“As if you never saw how many sports this boy do to keep his good looks.” Alya commented putting her ankles over Nino’s back.

“Ouch Alya,” Nino tapped her leg but she just moved her ankles a little lower, “Yeah, but I don’t think that this has something to do with it, it’s more like he run like a he-” Adrien interrupted him with a forced cough.

“I was mad at you because you ruined my hair! It was a revenge run!” Adrien said out loud, a little too loud Marinette almost sit up she only didn’t because Alya’s head was still heavy on her.

“Nice to meet you guys by the way since I don’t think Alya will do the proper presentations.” Herbie said in his spot by Nino’s side.

“First of all, as if you could ever get ruined, model boy, and second but not least, everyone here knows about you bro, so stop annoying me.” Alya said, “Let’s me here a little more, Mari abs are the best pillow ever.”

“Alya! I don’t got-” Marinette tried to talk.

“Yes, you do got abs.” Adrien, Nino and Alya said in unison, “The best in class.” Nino said, “I agree with him, you do great when you are in gym, but only when you get there in time.” Alya confirmed, “Wait you didn’t know that Alix and Kim are jealous of your abs? They never challenged you for nothing?! And I didn’t even knew you had a brother Alya, i thought that you only had the twins.” Adrien said a little surprised.

Marinette turned into a blushy mess and covered her face _no way this can be true! I don’t have abs!_

“Hey! She wasn’t supposed to know that, and besides Kim and Alix would never challenge someone that they can’t defeat.” Nino said.

“But- I-” Marinette was covering her face, she could not understand it, she knew she had a fit body, she was a damn hero, but it wasn’t like she was completely made of muscle, right?

“How you didn’t knew I had a brother, I talk about my siblings all the time Adrien, including Herbie! And Marinette your elbows are poking me, stop covering your face.” Alya complained while she tried to dodge the girl’s elbows.

“I am a beefy girl! I don’t wanna be a beefy girl!” Marinette was overreacting _I look like a men and Adrien will never ever like me if I am stronger than him, men don’t like this kind of things, right? Even Chat Noir will notice how many weird muscles I have and he will left me because I am not pretty enough to be a hero!_

Marinette was very worried and tears were forming on the side of her eyes, of course she was muscly but that didn’t make her any less girly and Herbie step in to make her sure of it, “Gurl, are you alright over there?”  The older boy sit up and looked at her, “You are not _beefy_ , you are _hot_ , and fit, I wish I had some more muscles like you have, sometimes in dance we need more muscles than you think, God forbid if we are not strong enough to lift ourselves on the tip of our toes, or if we are not strong enough to hold our partners in the air!” Herbie stand up and stepped by the ones that were on the floor, he take Alya by her hands lifting her up quickly, “you have the right amount of muscles, everybody has a perfect body, and what if you were actually beefy? Would you stop begin beautiful because you are not a petit girl _ma cherí_?” He lowered his hand so Marinette could reach him she held his hand and Herbie pulled her up by Alya’s side.

“I don’t know, I think people would like a girl more girly? Maybe?” Marinette said not sure anymore about why she felt so conscious about her body suddenly, she was lost and a little ashamed and insecure about what she should do or say, Marinette covered once again her blushing face with her hands.

“What makes a girl girly Marinette?” Adrien asked, he was sitting up now, she looked at him and the question was pasted on his face, he was very curious, Adrien had learned with innumerous models that begin a girl, a boy, or anything else was related in how the person felt with themselves, not with how other people would think about you.

The question hit Marinette unarmed, she barely knew why herself was afraid to not be pretty enough to be a hero, why would a hero not be pretty enough to save the day, the Power Puffy Girls didn’t even had fingers! Why she would care about it? _Adrien and Chat Noir surely like me, we are friends already! Why do I need to be girly, what makes someone a girl? Or a boy?_

“Sincerely, I have no idea, but I am afraid that I will not be enough somehow…” Marinette could not answer and her voice was small and unsure.

“Enough what?” Adrien was inquisitive, when he wanted to know something he would always be straight with his questions.

 _A hero enough, a friend enough, a daughter enough?_ “I don’t know…” Her voice was a whisper.

“Marinette, isn’t pink you favorite color? And room is pink, right? And you make a collection of clothes only in pink variations?” Nino asked with his face still on the grass.

“Yes Nino, but a color doesn’t make things girly or not girly!” Marinette said fiercely.

“Exactly, so why would you begin less girly because you are strong? If Pink isn’t girly because it’s pink why wouldn't you be girly because you are strong? Feeling like a girl or a boy, feeling girly or boyish is something we have to deal with ourselves. And things will only be wrong if _you_ feel that something is wrong, not other people. And I know that you are just overthinking this, as always.” Nino rolled and looked up to the sky. “You better chill, you are fine as the sunshine boy over here.”

“Anw, thanks dude!” Adrien stood up and lift Nino of the floor, “It’s flattering to be compared to someone as awesomely pretty as Marinette.” As if this wasn’t enough Adrien winked at Marinette, and if you were observant enough you could see the boy blush, and if you were even more attentive you could notice Adrien’s jacket moving, and if you were close to his chest you could hear a snort. Obviously, this was not just what was happening because of this said words, Marinette was almost having a heart attack, any doctor would recommend to get the girl to the hospital if the symptoms were simply related to her body, what wasn’t, that was all related on how she clearly saw Adrien’s bright eyes and soft and polite smile, in the exact moment a soft breeze decided blow making the not completely dry and with some grass leafs hair move slightly, and the sunlight illuminate him perfectly. If Marinette was going to die, this was the scene that she would see because the boy was clearly an angel.

“Oh my god.” Herbie said, “Boy, I love you and your prettiness but please be kind to our mortal souls.”

“I think you broke Marinette.” Nino said.

“Finally! She was taking too long to notice that this is real life.” Alya said laughing when she laced her friend by her shoulders.

“I- I- I- Sorry- Adrien, thas not true! I am not at a-” Marinette fought against her own body, and till this moment she was doing great. “I will just shut up.”

“Why?” Adrien’s face got worried, maybe he said something wrong. Oh gosh, his looks could kill.

“Don’t mind her, what should we do now? I am hungry!” Herbie said, it was getting late.

“Lunch time!” Alya threw her arms in the air, announcing the next activity of the day. “Everyone agree?” She looked over and they laughed at her excitement. “I take this as a yes, let’s get down the Seine, there we can choose what we will eat!”

“Uh, wait Alya,” Adrien interrupted them, he picked up his phone and typed a message, “Now we can go, Father still wanna know where I am.”

“Thas right,” Nino said as they started their walk, “And by the way, you girls wanna explain to me what happened last night?” he asked just for the pleasure to tease Adrien, but the question hit more people than he planned.

The question make three persons stop on their tracks, Adrien, Marinette and Alya, not long time after Herbie stopped too, just to look back and see Alya’s mad face on time before she spoke up, “not the time, and not, surely not, with the right people around us.” Her eyes were narrowed, her look almost fried Nino’s head.

“Woah!” Herbie said, “What you guys were dong that I should not know.”

“Nothing of your business.” Alya snapped back.

“Marinette, what is it?” Herbie asked firmly, the girl almost fainted, he talked that same way Alya talked when she wanted to know what is begin hidden. But Alya was way more terrifying for sure.

“You will not say a thing.” Alya said to her and Marinette stepped back.

“You, Adrien, speak up.” Herbie said.

“I have no idea about what you are talking about.” Alya facepalmed, Adrien said what he was supposed to, but for dear life, he didn’t knew how to lie to a dog.

“Let’s just keep walking.” She grabbed Adrien and Marinette by their wrists and keep going on.

“They, obviously know something.”

“Yeah, we all do,” Nino said, “But secrets are secrets, and if Alya want to keep it that way she will.” Nino started to walk again. “Even if you almost break those two, they are awful at keeping secrets, Alya would shut them up.” Nino said, knowing that he was partially lying.

“Argh! I know she will!” He went walking, “That is unfair, I wanted to be part of the group.”

“Duuuuude, aren’t you like 20?” Nino asked. “There’s nothing cool about go out with kids like us.”

“Yeah, but annoy my lil sister is so good!” Herbie said. “And boy, you are a funny group to watch.”

“Sorry, can’t relate.” Nino said smiling, “Geez, she probably will kill me latter, but it is totally funny.” Nino was interested in annoy just Adrien after all.

The two boys reached the trio and they walked off the park towards the Seine. The walk was lovely, filled with laugh and funny comments, teasing and complaining, they were more likely just walking more and more so the time would last longer, they forgot about the lunch time and walked more.

As they walked the group passed by a reminiscent street piano, Adrien stopped, played a little, they sang in random tones the music he played, Herbie took Alya to dance a waltz and Nino recorded it, Marinette sang along and she was sat by Adrien’s side on the piano, she was looking at Alya, she wasn’t brave enough turn around and look at Adrien and how his hands played with the tiles, she still felt awkward when he was around but, the _feeling_ was wearing off, but her heart was more and more found of the boy. Something familiar in his presence was doing it, she could not put her finger on it but this thing wasn’t making her love any less strong, in fact it was just increasing her love, but it was a different kind of love.

Well, Marinette didn’t knew what was making her feel so different about him, but she liked it. Marinette took a deep breath and looked at the smiling boy by her side, she raised her hand and started to take out the small leafs the grass had left on it some time ago. Adrien’s hair was dried now, and messy, very messy. But it didn’t make him any less pretty, it just make Marinette laugh, laugh and feel something familiar, _Why do I feel this way?_

Adrien was took by surprise when Marinette’s fingers reached his hair, such a delicate touch, he even played the wrong tiles for a moment, but he keep going with the song, Marinette was still singing and he saw some leafs fell on the piano tiles and the floor, the boy smiled brighter and blushed a little, _this feels funny._

The time didn’t waited for them, and obviously the group attracted some bystanders, they decided to go when a child asked Adrien if he and his grandpa could play. The group left the place and walked and talked again. When they finally decided to eat it was already 1:30 p.m. Not that they cared about time, none of them could ever regret the time they had that day.

 

 

Nathalie was in a hurry, first she got to Gabriel’s HQ and put everyone else working on their asses, latter she went to a reunion to decide the next lines according to what Gabriel wanted and now she was trying to organize the presentation of the annual edition of the magazine, the only problem it was she and another dozen of representors from innumerous parts of Europe, the people she hated the most were the Spanish, _mon dieu_ they were noisy and never satisfied with the arrangement they got, the British just keep annoying her and saying that they needed to be the middle of the magazines, and the French, like herself, were already tired since they always ended up in somewhere in the middle since they were basically the ones that dictated fashion, Italy and France formed a duet, because like France innumerous big names of the fashion where Italian, but this time Italy was trying to test Nathalie’s patience too. They didn’t wanted to share the spotlight with France, and was pulling the card of letting Spain get the middle.

The woman was tired to argue, Nathalie needed some rest of this screaming people, she hated with all her heart this kind of reunion, a bunch of ignorant people screaming with the people that didn’t get to decide for real what  was the proper order of the spots. Every decent human would just wait for the Head Editor of the damn magazine get to the place to start deciding where they would be put in the magazine. And looked like the professionals send to the room didn’t knew that it was a partnership going on. _Didn’t these people noticed that it was a damn collective photoshoot? None of this smaller brands will appear more than three pages, why do they try?_

A half hour later the Head Editor arrived, finally they make silence, and guess what? Everything that was already discussed was discarded and the places where each country was put was decided by the man that, basically, ruled the magazine. The Spanish were not happy about how they would share the spotlight with Britain and Portugal, but thank God they didn’t complained more.

The reunion make a recess, and finally Nathalie would be able to breathe a little, away from that annoying people. While outside she looked at the news on her tablet, for what she could saw, her boss had a small fight. Nothing that would stop her reunion, _argh, he could at least have send an akuma around here._

Some more time and she decided to see if the Ladyblog had already the edited version of the fight. Not yet. As weird as it seemed Alya didn’t edited the video yet, and Nathalie decided to see some parts of the recording of the fight, and the first thing she heard was Chat Noir singing, _mon dieu, my boy is hilarious!_ Nathalie laughed a little while her mind wandered to the times where Mdm. Agreste was around, everyone missed her greatly, she would love to see this. A low sound and a vibration took her mind of the thoughts of the past and the notification with Adrien’s name warmed her heart.

**We will be walking down the Seine, I will call if I need a ride, and thank you I am having a great time with my friends. I will send my location again when we decide where we will get our lunch.**

The small text was followed by his actual location, a park not too far from the local where the akuma was attacking earlier. A smile covered her face and she start walking back to the room where the reunion was about to start. Nathalie patience was back and she was way happier. Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this, and and extra, just to talk a little more about what i did in this chapter:
> 
> i hoped that you guys liked what i did there with mari begin insecure about herself, i had a lot of problems with the way i see myself, sometimes it hurts me that i am not 'girly' enough, and i know some trans people feel bad about not 'look girly enough" or 'look manly enough', but begin girly or boysh don't make anyone more or less man or woman! it's not up to other people to judge if you are enough.   
> be proud of you you are!   
> you are what you want to be! and ths is true! if you wanna be a man or a woman or whatever you are comfortable with(non-binary, gender fluid, etc), you don't have to seek for other people approval! just do you.  
> don't let people put you down because they think you don't look like what they think you should be.
> 
> i don't know if i made myself clear, in portuguese is way easier for me to talk about this serious stuff, and i don't know if i did it properly! so if you see something, anything wrong in what i was trying to say, please, tell me!  
> i am trying to help, i don't wanna make things worse because i didn't say it in the way that i wasn't supposed to say!
> 
>  
> 
> well, this is what i have for now, thank you, i love you, and i am sorry for begin late.
> 
> (seriously, please, tell me if something is wrong!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup guys, how is your life?
> 
> i will try to end this before chapter 25 so yeah, we are in the middle of this fic!

The hospital was boring, four hours already and nothing new about Quentin’s case, Chloé sat by Tobias and they waited and waited. Soon as they arrived Chloé went to the emergency room along with the men, a doctor came by and looked at her feet, the other doctor talked with the ambulance lady and after that he took a quick look at Quentin and called a staff, he needed some tests and needed it quickly. When Ken was take away Tobias was left back to wait.

“Hey, come over here!” Chloé called the concierge. The man was pretty much impressed to see Chloé there, even more impressed to see her feet, he said nothing but he approached her, “I will wait for Ken, I told them to take care of him in my name, all the measures will be done for him to be okay, every need he has will be covered.” Tobias could not believe and his distrust was plasted on his face, why would she do something like this, Chloé it’s not a flower you can smell, “What is wrong? What is up with your face?” her voice was demanding and in fear to do something dumb he just nod and whispered a small _nothing._ “For god’s sake, you could speak up! I hate people that can’t talk properly.”

“SORRY!” Tobias said a little louder than he should and Chloé made an ugly face.

“Just talk normally Tobias, we are waiting for Quentin together, don’t be annoying.”

“You know my name.” The man said dubiety.

“You work in the hotel since I started living there, of course I know your name. I probably know everyone names.” Chloé said while looking at her nails as if it was nothing.

“Mlle. Bourgeois, can we start now?” A woman said, the doctor and a nurse invaded the space delimited by the open curtain, she nodded and they start closing the curtain, “Is he going to stay here? Or do I call your father or your driver?” The doctor asked looking at her, the woman was a little unsure about what to do since she was treating the mayor’s daughter.

“He will stay, don’t bother my father or anyone else, and you will keep us updated with news about the akuma victim, Quentin Allen Anthonsen, my employee. No one showed up already to communicate nothing to me, I want news.” Chloé required.

“I will communicate everything I know soon as I know Mlle. But for now I need to take care of your feet.” The doctor said, the young nurse beside her adjusted a table with equipment that looked like the ones used to torture someone. She was afraid. But then a hand touched her on the shoulder.

“It will be alright, the part the hurt the most is the anesthesia, that needle is a killer.” Tobias said smiling at her, trying to put a little confidence in the girl, that after all was just an teenager.

“Okay.”

It wasn’t okay, she almost cried three times, and the needle was really the worse part, but the cleaning before it was damn painful and aparently she still had some small piece of glass dug on her skin, fifteen minutes and it was over, no news about Quentin and they waited.

And waited. And Finally started to talk.

They waited while talking, he telling her how Ken was a wonderful friend, and she telling him to man up and confess already, he blushing, and snapping back for her to confer to the Agreste boy, she laughing at him saying that she would never be able to be better than the actual crush the boy had, and that maybe a well-known friend she had was more interesting than a supermodel.

They waited and laughed. Hours passed till the doctor that treated him in the emergency room showed up.

“Mlle. Bourgeois, I would love to greet you properly but the news are not good and we are ready to prepare him for surgery. For what we saw in the exams we made he has an [Acoustic Neuroma](http://www.webmd.com/brain/acoustic-neuroma-causes-symptoms-treatments#1) witch is dangerously close to his brain and is causing his intracranial pressure to go up and this is the cause of his headaches and what is causing him to lose his hearing in the affected ear.” The male doctor said stating the facts to her. Chloé looked lost, she didn’t knew what to do with this information and in the waiting room to where she and Tobias went after her feet  was properly bandaged no one seemed to care about the problem the girl had in her hands. _Should I call daddy?_ “I know it’s not up to you to take this decision, but at this rate we know he is a ticking bomb, he already know it, but he is refusing to submit to the proper treatment, in this case, the surgery. I was hoping that you two could convince him of doing it.”

“Can we see him?!” Tobias asked.

“Yes I hoped you wanted to see him, he is under medication right now but in 20 minutes he will be completely aware of what is going on again, and we sincerely hope that you can convince him of going under the procedure.”

“Take us there Doctor,” Chloé searched by the name on the coat, “Aldric Lahiffe, Lahiffe! Oh you are Nino’s dad?” The doctor laughed at how impressed Chloé looked. She blushed immediately.

“Yes, I am, but don’t mind me, now I want you to follow me into Quentin’s room, I think he have no idea that there are people here for him.” The doctor was a good looking tall man, he was white and had blue eyes and didn’t looked nothing like Nino, but she didn’t know why he should look like Nino if the boy was adopted. Inside her mind she shushed herself and followed him along with Tobias.

Chloé grinned to herself, this day was getting weirder, but it was kinda funny, she didn’t know if funny would fit in the situations she was going thru today, but it was the only word she could think about. As they walked she decided to check her phone, the battery was in its end, 18%, she turn off the phone and decided to focus on the following quest of the weird day.

She hoped that she would be able to help her butler, at least something right she wanted to do. Now in front of the room door she was praying to be more like Ladybug, just a little like Ladybug. _Is not that hard to be kind and wonderful as Ladybug, right?_

 

 

“Woah, boy go easy on the food, this is the fifth order, is like you never eat.” Nino said to Adrien, “Is not even like you have your own chef at home.”

“If the chef did anything else than salads, salmon, and healthy and not tasty food, I would love him, but no, he just give me the best that my nutritionist _recommend_ and that means, nothing caloric, nothing tasty, or fatty.” Adrien said and bite the new food that had arrived, a big sandwich, but this time it was chicken, cheese and a lot of other stuff with the salad, the third bottle of orange juice was by the plate waiting for its time. “And I—fot foney—fo fay for if--” Adrien said and the view I wasn’t that amazing.

“God, boy you look like my sisters eating, shut your mouth while chewing.” Alya complained making a disgusted face.

“Soffy--”

“Shush bro!” Nino hit Adrien in the side to make Adrien close his mouth. And while the ugly scene was taking place Marinette and Herbie arrived with their coffee, and sat by the table.

“Let him be, I have no idea how you do all the things you do and still follow a perfect diet.” Marinette said, defending the boy, a blush formed, but she didn’t stumbled in her words, and this make her a little proud of herself, she was doing a great job, blushing too hard but still talking and laughing and it was great.

Nino and Alya finished a long time ago, Marinette and Herbie had already finished too but they took more time, and more food, the boy was used to eat too much food since he was a dancer he spent too much energy, the same worked for Marinette, her extracurricular activities burned a lot of calories, but she and Herbie always ate enough, when she sat and saw how much Adrien was eating, again, her mind drifted to her partner, she always imagined why the cat was so skinny, if he was eating enough, if he had food at home, how was his home? He surely had some problems at home. But the cat boy was always smiling so maybe he had a big family like Alya’s, and it would be very difficult to hide from all members of his family that he was Chat Noir, he obviously hid all from his father, if his mother was around she probably would knew the truth for what Chat Noir told them the night before, his parents were the only problem that he had in his familiar life, right? Maybe one member of the family already knew, he possibly had someone to share the secret like she had Master Fu to guide her, and the idea make Marinette a little jealous, having someone as incredible as Chat Noir as a friend, it would be funny and amazing, _he probably is the kind of boy that gets himself in too much trouble._ A smile crossed her face.

“Girl, why are you grinning at your coffee did it tell you a joke or it complimented you?” Herbie teased.

“I am just thinking about Chat Noir.” Marinette said, not realizing her mistake until the words had already left her mouth.

Adrien over the table stopped chewing and looked at her, his blush covered his entire face reaching for his neck, _mon dieu, she was thinking about me!_ Nino coffed and looked at Adrien, a sudden urge to laugh got over him but he hold back and he just hid the smile behind his hands, Herbie didn’t knew what to do with the info but Alya knew very well, the girl smile’s grew and she asked her best friend, “Is that so? What were you thinking about to have this smile of yours in your face?”

“I- I- I-, I was just imagining if he eats- eats enough, and how big his family is since he is always smiling he must have a big family like yours? And that he maybe has someone to tell who he is, right? No one can hide too much information, right?” Marinette was a failure. She facepalmed inside her head about her comments _yes, tell everyone what you were thinking, go on tell them that you are Ladybug also!_ She was awful at this hiding thing, actually, she didn’t knew how she didn’t told anyone that she is Ladybug already, _the fear makes me hide things better._ Question answered and she was still hating herself.

Nino was hiding his smile that just got bigger, Adrien swallowed the piece of his food and tried to not look guilty. Alya was loving it but the one who spoke first was Herbie.

“You totally have a crush on him.” Herbie said and took a sip of his coffee.

“N- no, I do- I don’t.”  Marinette tried, “I was just curious, thas all!”

“This is not what you wanted to sayyyy…” Alya tease and looked at Marinette as a judge that knows the culprit is guilty, and Alya really wanted Marinette in jail time. But Nino’s laugh caught her attention and she looked for back up. “Why are you smiling Nino, it’s because you know that Marinette is guilty of the crime to hide her feelings, right?”

“HAHAHAHA” Was Nino’s answer, he tried to breath but it took a while for him to calm down, thing that Adrien didn’t wanted, but happened anyway, “I, well, she is guilty your honor, but I don’t think she is right about Chat Noir’s family.”

“Why so?” Alya enquired.

“Well, maybe he is so smiling because it’s the only chance he has to be free? So he is himself while he has a mask that can hides his true self… oh, and begin smiley does not mean that the person has a big family, you don’t have a big family Marinette, but you are always smiling. Well, perhaps he eats what people think he should eat because no one knows that he expend too much energy to be the city hero…” Adrien said, blushing hard and hoping to get everyone else on what he said, he looked at his sandwich and took another bite when all of them where quiet.

“I hope he is not hiding anything, and I hope that he gets enough to eat, and I really hope that his father is good to him if he don’t have anyone else…” Marinette said looking at her coffee, the blush on her face was visible but no one should notice since she was like that all day.

“I really ship you guys right now, and you totally have a crush on him.” Herbie voice was firm and hopeful.

“But I-” Marinette words were cut.

“No buts, my ship will sail someday.” Herbie said, but he looked at her with a questioning look, “So you will tell us why you hope that just his father is good to him?”

“Marinette and Alya are close friends with Chat Noir, they know things that no one else knows about him, and things that none of them will ever publish, this must be something they know and we should not bother to know.” Adrien said.

“Really?” Herbie asked.

“Of course we are his friends. Mari already worked with Chat Noir, he saved her butt and my butt countless times before, and I know that somethings must be kept as a secret, just like last night.” Alya look serious at her brother, “He passed by and talked to us, he _is_ our friend. Somethings are meant to be hide, that is what I didn’t want you to know, but I am sure that Ella and Etta will tell you that they saw a hero in my room. So I am telling you right now, and since Marinette brought up the topic, I worry about him the same amount I worry about you” She pointed to Adrien, “He is skinny just like you and I would really love if Chat passed by Mari bakery to eat when he has some time.” Alya’s reached for her brother’s coffee, “Maybe you are right and he don’t eat enough because no one knows that he consumes too much food to be a hero.” Alya took a sip of the drink, “I wanted to talk more to him, make more questions yesterday, but the time was short and the timing was wrong. I hope I can talk to him another day, I really want to know if what he told us was all that was bothering him.”

Alya’s worried words hit Adrien like a truck, it was worry, but not the worry he was afraid, that meant that not all times she wanted to know just about begin a hero, she wanted to know about him too, she wanted to know is the hero was okay, if the person behind the mask was okay, she worried like a friend would worry, just like Marinette worried and how she too wanted to know if he was really okay. A warm feeling took over his chest, it was not guilty like he imagined it would be, but other feeling, something peaceful and everything turned into something more, the food was tastier, the sun was brighter, the people were prettier, and everything was so much more that he wanted to cry. In his jacket he felt Plagg do a _pat pat_ on him.

Nino noticed and poked Adrien on the side, a soft smile covered his friends face Nino knew that somehow Adrien was deeply touched by the girls words. And in an instant a sound stopped them, gladly, Adrien didn't wanted to cry in front of them. Marinette’s cell phone buzzed and she pick it up.

“Hello _maman_.” She talked with a smile on her face, “Yes, _maman._ ” she covered the speaker of the cell phone and said “I gotta be home in two hours for dinner, who wanna go?”

“We can’t because our mom is waiting home with her special home coming dinner.” Alya’s voice was kinda sad, she loved her mom but Sabine was an angel.

“Sabine’s food? I will, it’s been an eternity since I had dinner at your place! Years! Can’t pass the opportunity!” Nino made Marinette laugh and he turned to Adrien, “C’mon bro, please ask Nathalie if you can go! Please you gotta eat that heaven’s buffet!”

“Hey, I tough my mom was the one who did good food!” Herbie said.

“Indeed, but Tom and Sabine’s food are like home taste.” Nino argued.

“Mom, Nino is coming for sure, he said he misses your food.” A laugh could be heard over the phone, some more words and Marinette hung up the phone, “She is making food for you, and more if any of you want to show up, this includes you Adrien.” Her already pink face turned a bit red when she said her name, but she was able to invite him and that make her happy.

“I can call Nathalie, but it’s getting late and maybe she will not let me go…” He picked up his phone and typed the secretary number. One, tow, tree, four beeps and she picked up. “Nathalie, my dad will still be in time for dinner today?” More words on the phone, Adrien held a serious expression and then a smile, “Yes Nathalie, I will be home for dinner. Bye” He smiled softly to the screen phone and then he looked up, he saw Marinette’s face and a small guilty took him unarmed, “Sorry Marinette, is not every day that my dad can have a dinner with me.”

“Sorry about what? You need to be as close to your dad as you can, we already took too much time from you.” Nino said.

“Yeah, one of the best times I got in a long time, I am really glad to spend the day with you!” Adrien’s smile was bright and sincere.

“Anw, you are pretty and wonderful even when you have lettuce in your teeth!” Herbie said laughing.

The rest of the group noticed and they all started to laugh, Adrien naturally end up red as a tomato but it didn’t take too long for him to be smiling like a fool too. And _dieu_ , how he loved smile like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino has two dads, no one can change this until the canon shink this! I just noticed that i should put an oc tag on this fic too '-'  
> about Quentin's case, my grand aunt had it, she just lost her hearing after 50 years, but sometimes people can get brain damages from it so it's dangerous, just like in his case! there is a lot of simptoms but head ache is one of the most preocupating since it's the one that tells if the tumor is big the link i used is this http://www.webmd.com/brain/acoustic-neuroma-causes-symptoms-treatments#1 but i searched for you to know what this is about more in portuguese so i don't think its useful for you the others sources but yeah, i think this one is pretty good for you :)
> 
> hope you guys like this and please tell me if i am doing a good job and what shoul i change in the story to get it better!
> 
> And it's almost 2000 people wasting time with my story, i am sorry if i am not that good but i really hope that you like this! I love you guys with all my heart and hope you duys have a great day/night/evening/life!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late again, but why do i even care anymore

“I will call Gorilla, who wants a ride?” Adrien asked, Nino rise his hands and then he lifted Marinette’s for her, she sighed and apologized.

“Don’t apologize I wanna get to your house earlier so I can challenge Tom for a battle!” Nino said excited.

“Nino, you know the bakery is not close yet, right?” Alya said holding the boys arm.

“Yeah, but if I help him close up we can do it before dinner.” Nino replied.

“You will be crushed, but at last you will help.” Marinette chuckle and then looked at Alya, “How you two are going home?”

“We will take the subway, we will be alright.” Herbie said before Alya could speak up and winked at Marinette.

“Are you sure? I can ask Gorilla to get a bigger car.” Adrien questioned again and when Alya said that he didn’t had to and he texted his driver the address of the restaurant and told him that he would pass by the bakery.

They paid their respective bills, even if Adrien wanted to pay it all, and went outside to wait for Gorilla. The day was ending and Adrien couldn’t be more happy, he would have dinner with his father and he had spent a amazing day with his friends, sure he freaked out a little in the morning but nothing that an identity reveal and his friends company and, of course, lots of food couldn’t fix.

The sun was getting cold but he was still a bit up in the sky the day was still a little longer, and the summer was doing a great job at keeping up in the middle of September, but the wind was a little colder than two weeks prior, and the plants were turning orange and yellow, nothing too red yet, and some trees were still vivid green, but everyone could tell how the autumn was really and finally closer.

For Adrien today was the day he didn’t had in his summer vacation, he had worked very hard but he still managed to hang out with Nino and Marinette and Alya, not as much as he wanted, and not surely for the time he wished to. In august he could have died in anxiety, his days in Italy were torturing during summer, one entire week without knowing if Paris was okay, one entire week without Ladybug too when he returned he was grateful to see that no akuma attacked and nothing was out of its place, and in the beginning of the month when he finally got back to school his life finally got better again. Adrien could never imagine how much he missed his homeworks and begin late.

Waiting outside the group was all smiles and jokes but Adrien was just smiles, a polite and small smile. Marinette who could not help but notice smiled back at him, causing the boy to get a pretty blush over his face. The girl by other side didn’t stop blushing all day, just the intensity of each blush that changed a bit.

Adrien was glad that they had normal talks and that she didn’t stutter anymore, in the beginning of their friendship Adrien could see how uncomfortable he made her, it wasn’t on purpose, and he knew that she probably liked him, he didn’t knew for sure though, the other option was that she still didn’t liked him but was trying to be friendly. So between the two options Adrien assumed that Marinette was very fond of him. Not that he liked her back, his heart belong to Ladybug, and only her. But having someone as wonderful as Marinette close to him always did great to his heart. These thoughts make Adrien a little uneasy and he stopped smiling, _why I want her to like me?_

“Are you okay?” Marinette’s voice echoed in his mind and he suddenly locked back all he was feeling.

“I am great! Why you ask?” Adrien, replied.

“Your car is here.” Nino said a little worried.

Gorilla got out of the car and went to the other side so he could open the door for Adrien, his look was inquisitive on the boy’s behavior and he stepped in front of him and put a big hand on the boy’s shoulder. Adrien could understand the man’s worry and speak up, “I am okay, really, I just spaced out for a while.

“Yeah, we noticed it, you were staring really serious at Marinette.” Herbie said and finally an authentic reaction take control over Adrien’s person.

“Wah. Really? I am so sorry Marinette!” He said a little embarrassed and lost.

“It’s fine, I just got a bit worried.” Marinette’s voice was kind and Adrien could not be more relived. And when he smiled back he heard a chuckle from the big man in front of him. Gorilla tried to hide the simile with his other hand and Adrien when noticed it complained, “Hey, don’t laugh at me!”

Gorilla smiled down at him and opened space for Adrien to get in the car. When Adrien sat himself inside he asked “What are you waiting for?” Then Marinette and Nino quickly said bye to Alya and Herbie and got in the car, not long after the car started to move and the siblings waved at the car before it turned on the next entry for the main street.

“Did you noticed that Adrien didn’t said goodbye to us?” Herbie asked.

“The way we were teasing him is enough that he had remembered that he was going to give a lift to Mari and Nino, the boy was basically lost, let him be, I bet that when he noticed he will send me a message apologizing for begin rude!” Alya said and then started to walk, “He was really staring at Marinette, right?”

“He was totally staring at her.” Herbie confirmed.

“When they will notice that they are made for each other?” Alya aked a little frustrate.

“Dunno, when will you start dating Nino? I really liked him!” Herbie said teasing his sister and smiling.

“Herbie!”

“What, I just wanna see you happy, y’all are so perfect for each other, you guys never let anything happen.” He said and pushed Alya and suddenly start running, “Race to the metro station!”

“I don’t run!” Alya said annoyed by her brother.

“But I have your phone,” He held up her phone so she could see it while he run, “And I saw the password, can wait to see the rest.”

“What?! Come back here!” And she started to run too.

 

 

The lift was a good idea, they arrived at the bakery in less than twenty minutes, and it was a really good time, Nino decided to talk to Adrien, about a movie that they all could watch on Monday after school time, and since Adrien didn’t had any compromises he would probably go, and in the middle of the ride Adrien panicked a bit when he finally noticed that he didn’t said goodbye to Alya and Herbie properly. Nino and Marinette laughed at him, Alya would never care about it, neither her brother would, but the boy texted Alya anyway, apologizing for how rude was his behavior, it didn’t take long till they get to the first stop and after Nino and Marinette were left in the bakery Gorilla adjusted his way to pick up Nathalie and Gabriel.

“Hello Adrien,” Nathalie complimented Adrien as she sat on the front seat beside the driver seat. “How was your day?”

“Hey Nathalie! It was great! You have no idea!” Adrien replied her in a very happy tone, when Nathalie looked at him by the driver mirror she saw how his eyes seemed happy and sparkling.

“Good to hear, tell me about it, how is Chloé? I see that she gave you some clothes.” Gabriel commented as he placed himself inside the car, “Not that you needed.” The bitter tone hit Adrien that immediately lowered his head.

“Sorry father.” Adrien said without looking at Gabriel.

“Why are you saying sorry?” Gabriel didn’t understood the answer that Adrien gave him, did he’d done something wrong? “I liked the way you are dressing I just don’t see the need to do it, and your hair is very messy you could have brushed it.” _This way you look just like Chat Noir._

“Oh, it’s because…” Adrien blushed a little while he came up with an excuse to have changed his clothes, “Chloé dropped juice on me and she broke the glass, by the way, I need to call her to see how is she, she stepped on it and went to the hospital, actually, today’s akuma was his butler and sh joined him because she was worried about him…” Adrien explained it trying to say everything he could so his father didn’t get worried.

“But the attack wasn’t at the hotel, right? You were safe right?” Gabriel assumed his worried voice.

“It wasn’t at the hotel, it started there but the akuma went outside, we didn’t noticed until Alya start streaming.” Adrien lied, unsure if his father would believe. “Nino and I stayed at the hotel after Chloé went to see the doctor, I’ve never imagined that she would stay so long at a hospital.” When Adrien said Nino’s name he knew he’d made an mistake.

“Nino?” Gabriel questioned, “What was he doing at the hotel, for what I know Chloé don’t like anyone else besides you and the redhead girl.”

“Nino went to pick me up, he arrived just before the attack start, he went to her room and saw the mess we’ve made, he helped me out and he stayed when we heard about the attack, Chloé got worried about her butler, Quentin, and even with her hurt feet she went to see if he was fine.” Adrien said, “So we can assume that she cares at least about one more person, and she is a fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir, so yeah, she likes about five persons.” Adrien chuckled with the image of Nino taking care of Chloé’s feet, how hard it had been?

“Oh, is that so?” Gabriel spoke, “I was wrong about her then,” Gabriel smiled a bit and then questioned again, “how dark was the juice?”

“Oh, it was an orange juice, but, it was a very sugary juice.” When Adrien finished speaking Gorilla was just stopping in front of the Agreste Manor.

They open up the door and get inside the house.

“Adrien, Nathalie and I still have some work to do before the dinner. Can you wait for tell me about your day during dinner?” Gabriel asked, he was begin real in his question, he wanted to see if his son needed him now.

Gabriel wanted to spend more time with his son but he didn’t know how to do it, it was his wife the one good at begin a parent, Gabriel lost his touch for caring properly when she went away. It was obvious for everyone that he was finally trying again, Nathalie was very proud of Gabriel’s decisions about Adrien’s schedule, the women always said that the boy should not have so many compromises, Adrien is still a child.

“We will talk about it during dinner father, I will take a shower and change my clothes for now.” Adrien said smiling. “I will go now, bye!” And Adrien walked grinning to his room.

 

 

 

When the door closed behind him Plagg immediately flew off his shirt.

“I want cheese before you go shower.” The cat said.

“Hello for you too,” Adrien laughed, “You better look at the drawer if you have some cheese left.”

Adrien walked by the room and picked a book that was close to him, his hand got in his pocket and he take a small leaf of it, a memory of the day. The boy smiled warmly.

“C’mon Adrien, you and I know that there is no cheese in there.” Plagg complained.

“See, this is what happens when you eat the reserve cheese.” Adrien replied. And got inside his closet, “But you know what, you are lucky that I always have extra cheese.”

“What are you talking about, there is nothing in the drawer!” Plagg flew inside the closet with Adrien and saw the boy in his knees taking a small half-moon package off behind the shoes collection he had. “Ohh! What kind this is.”

“It’s your favorite one, and it is very very very wrapped so the smell don’t get in my clothes.” Adrien threw Plagg the package.

“When did you got this one?” Plagg asked curious, as he unwrapped the cheese. “I didn’t saw it before.”

“You will never know.”

“What?!”

“If I tell you everything you will never have extra cheese for emergencies.” Adrien explained. “So you will never know, when I got this, and where is the other part.”

“Adrien! You can do this to me!”

“I can and I did.” Adrien smiled and he picked the clothes he was going to use for dinner. “And go away from my closet, my clothes don’t need to smell like camembert.”

Adrien left the closet along with Plagg, when he went to take his shower Plagg got along, talking, complaining about the secret cheese. The cat talked and talked, Adrien talked back, they start to talk about random things half way Adrien’s shower. Plagg had already eat everything. But in fact Plagg was still inside the bathroom talking because he wanted to make sure that his boy would be safe, that he wasn’t going to hurt himself. Plagg looked carefully at the boy’s body, never letting Adrien notice that he was staring. The small being could see some parts of the boy’s skin that where a little irritated, Plagg felt guilty for it, he still wanted to help his chosen but today he were useless. Yet, he was glad that Adrien had someone else to share his secret. At least all the drama that the boy suffered in the morning worked out for something.

“What are you smiling at?” Adrien’s voice cut out Plagg’s thoughts.

“Nothing too important.” Plagg said, “Is just that you hair is still messy. You look like Chat Noir.”

“I hope so, _I am Chat Noir._ ” Adrien said with an rough voice, imitating some masked hero from some comics he used to read.

“You are Chat Noir, not Batman. Stop with the voice.” Plagg complained.

 _“Why? My voice annoys you?”_ Adrien keep up with the voice and Plagg groaned.

“Oh boy…”

“ _I am the embodiment of bat luck,”_ Adrien used his towel as a cape,  “ _and I am here to fight crime!”_ he said and jump to catch Plagg. “ _you look like the worse kwami that ever existed, you are under agreste.”_

“Oh my goddess, did you just make a bat pun and pun your own name?” Plagg could not belive what he was hearing.

“Y _ou didn’t liked my batuation?”_ Adrien teased talking into the kwami’s ear.

“What have I done to deserve this?”

“ _You ate too much cheese.”_ Adrien laughed at Plagg’s face and let him go, “This is what feels like when you rant about cheese.” The boy get out of the bathroom to put his clothes, Plagg stayed in the steamed place, he smiled at himself. _This kitten is a good kitten sometimes._

 

 

“Hey Tom!” Nino greet the tall men when he got inside the bakery, “Long time no see!” The boy got over the counter, “Where is Sabine, she is already upstairs?”

“Hi for you too boy.” Tom replied with a big smile on his face, “Hello dear!” He said to Marinette that was just behind Nino, giggling at how excited the boy was.

“Hi Papa,” Marinette replied, “Nino wants to ask you something.”

“I hope you two are not dating, Sabine and I are making a bet about how long it will take for you to start dating Adrien, I really want to win over your mom.” As Tom ended his words Nino was chuckling with his back resting on the counter and his hands on his stomach.

“Papa!” Marinette said with a red face, “Why would you think that? And besides, you should not be betting on my romantic life!” She said in a annoyed tone, “Nino just wants to challenge you for a game again!”

“I should say that to him!” Nino whined, “So, Tom, how about a game before diner, three fights. Nothing too long”

“Against you? Of course the fight would not be long!” Tom crackled, “But I have to finish cleaning up first.”

“No problem, Nino will help you while I go up help my mom out.” Marinette said as she took her way up.

“Yes sweetie, and you better clean up your room.” Tom commented.

“Why should I?” Marinette replied.

“If not for the posters, then for the fabrics that are taking over the place.

Marinette’s face heat up in a instant and she run upstairs to the apartment, she complimented her mom briefly, Sabine smiled at her daughter clumsy way up. In her room Tikki immediately flew from Marinette’s purse helping her hid the posters and cleaning up the girl’s room. Not long after they started the cleaning Tikki send Marinette to help her mother with dinner and keep cleaning by herself.

Tom just stayed with Nino in the bakery, a few more late costumers and the cleaning had its start. Nino called his dad to warn him that he should not worry about dinner because he would be at Mari’s. It didn’t take too long and after they finished they went up to play some rounds before dinner.

“Hi Sabine, you look good as always!” Nino said when he got in the apartment.

“Oh, stop it Nino!” Sabine smiled warmly at him, “I missed having you for dinner! It’s been ages!” She commented, “You used to help Marinette with her homework so often! How things are going? What music you are making? How are your parents?” She asked him happily and very quickly.

“Things are great, I think. I make a lot of electronic music and some sick mixes. My dads are working very hard and I think we are all happy.” Nino replied quickly making Sabine’s smile brighter than it was before.

“So, why did only you came?” Sabina questioned.

“Don’t bother the boy with so many questions!” Tom shout from the main room.  “We want to play some rounds before dinner!”

“But I wanna know!”

“Oh, Alya and her brother, Herbie, were having homecoming dinner toady, and Adrien had dinner with his dad.” Marinette replied from the couch, “You could have asked me mom!”

“How would I be sure that you invited Adrien?” Sabine said and Nino laughed.

When the boy sit on the sofa Marinette kicked him and stand up. “I will set the table,” She turned to face Tom, “Don’t take too long papa, our pride is in your hands!” She smiled and went away.

“So Adrien is having dinner with Gabriel…” Sabine commented.

“Yes maman.” Marinette agreed.

“I am so glad that he is getting back in his tracks, finally.”

“What do you mean maman?” Marinette was now very curious.

“Nothing sweetie.” Sabine just smiled and picked up a fervent pot to put on the table, “Let’s just settle this, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well??????????? are you guys enjoying it?????????  
> i know this last 3 chapters where not that good but i like to write things like that... sorry...
> 
> i know what i have to do to finish this, but i don't know how to get there yet!!!!! and i am freaking out a little, it's 2am and i am just lost in life. i am a plastic bad in the wind.
> 
>  
> 
> i love you, even if i am crazy thanks for reading this!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better later than never.
> 
> but i am not too late, i am just tired
> 
> How you guys are doing, enjoying your vacations? I am not, my vacations of two weeks ended, this week i was trying to get the credidts that i needed this semester, i failed. i will be traped in that form of torture for a eternity!!!!! helpppppppp!!
> 
> And talking about torture... read the other note(it is something about this weeks leaked footage of season two, so if you don't want any SPOILERS, just ignore the end note)

“…and then I played piano while we sang!” Adrien happily narrated his day to his father in the dinner table. “We are awful at singing but it was so funny, Herbie and Alya were dancing, they are good at dancing!” They were alone, Gorilla had left for the day and Nathalie had more things to do than have dinner with them, Adrien suspected that she was going on a date, but he didn’t was sure of it.

“You played on a street piano?” Gabriel asked showing all the curiosity he had. It wasn’t a big curiosity, but he wanted to do better for his son. So obviously he would try everything. “And it was a good piano?”

“Yes, better than I imagined it could be. The tiles were softer than my piano tiles, but it sound as great as it could be!” Adrien explained. “Marinette sat by my side and she started to take of some leafs of my hair!” Adrien gesticulated showing his hair. “I didn’t know that I had leafs on my hair!”

Gabriel chuckled. “That is embarrassing.”

“Hey!” He complained.

“Well, perhaps the Cheng girl was just looking for an excuse to touch your marvelously good hair.” The man passed his hand over his hair making a pose. “That is just like mine.”

“Noooooooooo.” Adrien made an ugly face. “My hair looks like mom’s!”

They glared at each other and laughed.

“We didn’t had a time like this in a while.” Gabriel said with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, I missed this.” Adrien smiled and spiked his fork in a piece of salmon that was on his plate. It was incredible that he still was able to eat.

While eating an tough crossed Adrien’s mind and after swallowing he asked his father: “Dad, how you met Sabine?” He asked curious. “You said she was mom’s friend.”

“Oh, yes, she is your mom’s friend.” She _is._ “I was a little surprised when you walked me into her bakery. I never imagined that she was Marinette’s mom. I didn’t related her name to Sabine’s either.” Gabriel looked at Adrien and smiled. “Dupain-Cheng. Just like she would do.”

“So she is your friend too? You guys seemed pretty friendly.” Adrien asked.

“We are not exactly friends, but your mom married me thanks to her.” Gabriel said.

“Wait? Really? No. First answer me how they first met each other and when they became friends? Then you can tell me why I never knew this and then why you only married my mom thanks to her.” Adrien demanded. “In this order, no changes.

Gabriel giggled and tried to explain. “Where do I start?” He let go of his fork and knife and cleaned his hands on the napkin.

“Your mom is from England, you know this. But when she arrived she was alone, she was eighteen and she already worked as a model, you keep some of her photos from when she was younger right?” He looked at Adrien and the boy nodded unquiet. “I know you already know this but it’s important. “She knew nothing of French. Actually, your mom just lost her accent after she married me. So she went to a school of French for foreigners and that is where she met Sabine. Sabine was also starting French classes, she arrived with the basics but she wasn’t that good at French, and Sabine also had a strong accent so the teacher were always annoying her.

“I don’t know if you know this but Sabine was one of the best students in her college, she had a scholarship and later her college back in China offered her a student exchange. She came with some other students. On your mother’s first day at the course Sabine helped her with a question the teacher had asked. After the class your mom tried to speak in French with her but it was a failure, they both end up laughing at how awful they were at French. The time passed and Sabine skipped some levels, and start helping your mom with the French classes.

“I don’t know exactly when but Sabine asked her to learn English. She wanted to learn one more language so she would be more _indispensable?_ I don’t understand this part of the story but your mom only agreed on teaching Sabine English if Sabine taught her mandarin.”

“That is why mom always wanted for me to learn it! Because she had learned it with Sabine!” Adrien exclaimed excited to learn something new about his mom.

“I still don’t know how she never talked about Sabine with you!” Gabriel chuckled.

“I don’t know either, or maybe she had, but I forgot it… I am not sure.” Adrien seemed a little disappointed in himself, how could he forget about something so important?

“Kids often forgot things that we tell them, it’s normal.” Gabriel smiled gently at his son, he could tell that he had said something right, Adrien now seemed a little disappointed. “Let’s keep going with the story. We will talk now about how Sabine help me out with your mom, right?” The man asked and Adrien nodded. “Well, you know how we met at a photoshoot and how I was an impressive idiot, right?” This made Adrien chuckle. “Well I was trying to impress my boss that time, I didn’t had anything, and I was just starting my life as a professional designer. My works were always marvelous, but it was never enough for him, until that day. What I can remember is that one of my co-workers give up on the project and I was casted to cover him. I always had something ready in case if I was needed and when I was chosen to cover for him I was static, if I could say this way because in reality I felt like I just had the best news of my life. It would be my first pieces in the name of the brand. I wanted it to be the best thing that those models ever wore in their lives, and for that I was acting pretty bossy with everyone. Just like an idiot, but for you know, I was almost dying of anxiety.

“I remember that the day was cloudy and the autumn wind was blowing like hell. The models arrived for the fitting two weeks before the runway show. Three models were designated to me. One of them was your mother. I set everything for the models do their work easily, I help them to put the clothes. Your mom got the suit, so she was the last one to get attention. Oh, how those two were lost. My life would do with some more minutes with your mom you know.

“She waited for me and when I got to her and the first thing she said was how incredibly comfortable the suit was, and that she loved it. Me, begin the anxious idiot I was I just agreed because I did the clothes, they were the best on that stupid facility and I knew they had quality because I had lost nights of sleep while doing it. And remarkably said that her French was awful.

“Your father’s classic rudeness, you know. But you know what she replied? She said that it was unbelievable that something so delicate could have been made by someone so rude, and then she _smiled_ like she just had complimented me. I don’t need to tell you that I was completely lost. And amazed by the young model.” Gabriel smiled softly at Adrien, a feeling of nostalgia took place in the dining room.

“I know dad, you did not talked with mom till the runaway show after you man up and try to apologize, and I know you two worked in a lot of works together before she accepted your offer to go on a coffee date.” Adrien was smiling brightly, he didn’t heard this story in such a long time. “But you know I want to know how Sabine helped you out with mom!”

“Okay okay,” Gabriel was happy to see his son like that, he missed how Adrien acted curious, and how assertive he was when younger, or how he was before she went away. Gabriel missed how _he_ was when she was around. He put himself again to tell Adrien about how Sabine helped him out. “You see, I was a lost cause, even if I had a date with your mom, the times I wasn’t stumbling around her I was begin a weird mess. I wasn’t able to look like a human being while I was in her presence, and the friends I had to help me out were not the kind of people that you ask for help so I simply had any help.

“In one day, in January I met Sabine. I was going to walk your mom home because of the snow, I didn’t wanted her walking alone, she could hurt herself if she slipped on ice and with no one with her she could froze to death alone in the street!” Adrien’s laugh interrupted him. “Why are you laughing?! It’s serious, I was really afraid at that time, it had happened to the old lady that lived next door!” This only made Adrien’s chuckles increase. “This is not, actually, it _is_ funny but has some piety on your father, I was young, I was an idiot, and I was in love.”

“So I can say that you were pathetic?” Adrien said while laughing.

“I was so much more than pathetic, but you don’t need to know this.” Gabriel commented and Adrien plated his face on the table, his uncontrolled laugh was contagious and Gabriel start laughing too. “If we keep this I will not be able to tell you the whole story!” More laughs and Adrien took a deep breath and stopped.

“Go on, I need to know it all.” Adrien said giggling.

“I hope you don’t stop me this time, I am close to the point.” Gabriel chortled and keep going with the story. “This day I offered your mom to walk her home she declined, because of Sabine. She was waiting for her friend, so I offered to wait with her till her friend arrived, for her safety, of course.

“Sabine arrived not long after, and they start talking in a mixed of mandarin and French and English. Sabine looked at me and smiled and then she said something to your mom in mandarin and she went inside the building saying that she had forgot her friend’s hair pin.

“I turned to smile back at Sabine and to ask her to say sorry at your mom for me, because I was leaving without say goodbye. Sabine stopped me so quickly that I almost had a heart attack. And let me tell you, what she said to me in that moment certainly change the course of my life.”

“Dad just tell me already!” Adrien interrupted.

“If you didn’t interrupt me,” Gabriel said, something inside Gabriel was so happy to hear Adrien calling him dad. “I would tell you, but now I think I will just tell you tomorrow.”

“Don’t do this to me father!”

“I really like more when you say dad, but okay I will tell you.” A blush covered Adrien’s face and Gabriel could not help but smile. “Where I was?”

“The thing Sabine said!”

“Oh, yes, I was trying to not die of a heart attack when she requested me to ask you mom out, because she was done with her friend talking about _the brilliant and rude designer that she worked with_ and that her favorite thing in France where the small corner cafés where I should take her on a date and ask for macaroons and hot cocoa. And as if all this info wasn’t enough she said that she was a romantic loser and that I really should bring red roses to her and she said that your mom would be totally free for a date on Monday, and the weather would be perfect.”

“She told you all this?”

“Yes. But not long after she said all this your mom got back. She blinked at me and they both went away, I wasn’t able to talk and my face was probably the reddest thing that ever existed on earth. I just waved and smiled awkwardly while they went away, your mom’s smile didn’t helped me, and my legs failed me the first step I gave, for my luck your mom was already too far away to hear me.”

“You are really pathetic!” Adrien was giggling. “So, Sabine basically told you what to do to get mom!”

“Yes, and this wasn’t the last time she would do it.” Gabriel smiled. “She is a good woman, I am happy that you are friends with her daughter, she has a bright future ahead if she really plans on begin a fashion designer.”

“I bet she will be one of the best designers in the world!” Adrien said happily.

“Perhaps.” His father agreed. “Now we should finish our dinner so you can go rest.”

“Yes dad.”

They both finished their meal, both of them were feeling a happiness they didn’t felt for more than a year. Their hearts were warm and even if they didn’t had too much time to spend together the time they had this night was enough to fill the empty that was there for a long, long time.

 

 

“Ninoooooooo!” Marinette complained as Nino stole from her plate the last piece of meat. “Why you are always stealing my food?”

“What? I didn’t had Sabine’s cooking in an eternity!” Nino replied.

“Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

“You two are acting like you are twelve again.” Tom chuckled.

“Well, we are not that far from twelve.” Nino agreed and chuckled along with Tom.

“I hope so, Marinette needs to help me take out the table.” Sabine said. “I will assume that all of you finished the meal, I only have the deserts now.” She started to pick up the plates and the other thing on the table. “Sweetie, help me here with the pots.” Sabine asked Marinette.

“I can help you guys.” Nino offered.

“You don’t have to, I will help them, go wait with the game I will take the deserts after.” Tom said to Nino.

“If it’s okay for you Mari.” Nino asked for permission to leave the table, he was polite when he wanted to be. Not that he needed permission.

“Call your dad so he can pick you up, it’s getting late.” She said to him. “I will be there in no time.”

“Okay then, I will just look for your charger, my battery is dying.”

“Okay, the charger is close to my computer in my room, don’t mess around, I just cleaned it!” Marinette warned.

Nino happily left the table, he picked his phone to call his dad, the battery was really ending 3%, T _hese things don’t last long._ He went upstairs and when he opened the trapdoor the first thing he saw was a flying red little thing, holding a giant piece of water green fabric.

“ _Meaw.”_ The little red thing said.

Nino went inside the room and sat down. He stared at the floating thing. He took a deep breath. Stared a little longer. He had his hands joined palm to palm in front of his face. He let out the breath he was holding. And finally talked.

“Dude.” Nino pointed at the thing. “There is any chance that you are not a Kwami?”

Tikki immediately let the fabric fall.

“Maybe I am an illusion?” Tikki tried but quickly noticed she had said the wrong thing. “Wait, how you know that I am a kwami? What else do you know?”

“I… you are a kwami.” Nino affirmed. “But you are red!” He said. “And you have black spots!” He realized as he talked. “YOU ARE LADYBUG’S KWAMI!”

Tikki flew to cover his mouth. “Not too loud!” She said. “How do you know what I am?”

“The cat is black. And like stink cheese.” Nino said.

“So you know, Plagg. And you probably know who Chat Noir is.” Tikki said.

“Yes.”

“That wasn’t a question.” She told him. “But this is: how and when?”

“Adrien needed my help, Plagg was there, I mistake him for an akuma. This morning.”

“Why he needed help?” Tikki asked inquisitively.

“That is a secret.”

“A secret bigger than him begin Chat Noir?”

“Yes, and I am not willing to tell. All can I say is that me and… Plagg were trying to help him.”

“You don’t fool me. Who else knows?”

“Me and Chloé. We were trying to help him. That is all I will say.”

“Fine.” Tikki said. “I trust you, but I don’t think we should say to any of them what we know. Is for their safety.” She offered her right little paw. Nino shook it as if sealing a deal. He was still wide eyed. _The weirdest day of my life._ He tough while holding the little red paw of, what seemed to be, the embodiment of good luck and creation.

_Click._

The trap door opened and Marinette’s head popped up. She considered the scene and freaked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys probably saw the preview of the second season and you probably are crying because gabriel was akumatied and that probably means that he is not hawkmoth and that we all are wrong! AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I NEED ANSWERS!
> 
>  
> 
> yay, father and son, family time!
> 
> Nino needs help! why him? 
> 
> what am i doing in this fic?
> 
> how am i taking this decisions? 
> 
> i didn't planned all this... sorry if this suck but i could not help myself. '-'
> 
> tell me if you like it or hate it, really i need to know if i am doing a good job or i am ruining everything as the time passed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont hate me i tried really hard to not die while writing this, i sold my soul to get this chapter done and i also have to do a lot of things for college, so i really needed to give away my soul...
> 
> but then satan said my soul was too depressing and gave it back... someone wants to buy my soul?

Tikki flew at Marinette’s face fast as light itself, her little paws covered Marinette’s mouth before she could scream. Marinette was shaking and with wide eyes, she stepped up inside her room, and let the trapdoor fall closed behind her. Tikki eyes on hers.

“Don’t scream, it’s okay.” The little red bug said as she tried to calm the girl.

Nino was just watching, _This morning Adrien was worse, I can handle this._ He got on his feet and approached Marinette, but suddenly he felt in his guts a really strong pain, he looked down and saw the girl’s fist on his stomach.

“Marinette!” Tikki gasped.

“OUCH!” he almost fall on his butt. “OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!” his hands pressed the place she had punch him and he looked at her and said, without begin able to properly breath or scream. “WHY Did YOU?!”

“ _I told you!”_

“TolD ME Wat?!” Nino straighten up and took the deepest breath of the day. “That you are Ladybug? I don’t think so!”

“I told you to not mess around!” She complained almost falling into tears.

“I didn’t! She was in the middle of the room! Holding a giant piece of fabric!” Nino pointed to Tikki and then to the fabric on the floor. “I almost killed her or whatever thinking that she was an akuma!”

“Tikki! How could you!” Marinette turned to Tikki. “Master Fu will be so disappointed on us that he will take you away from me! And then he will give you away to someone that is able keep a secret and then I will not be Ladybug anymore, and then Chat Noir will never know what happened to me and I will never be able to talk with him again andwewillnotbefriendsanymoreandHawkmothwilldefeatusandtakeoverParis!” Marinette was crying.

“MARINETTE! Calm down.” Tikki’s voice was a demand she could not ignore. “Breath.” Marinette did as she said. “Now, sit down.” Her voice was softer and Nino was really impressed to see how the little thing was taking care of the situation.

“But-”

“No buts.” Tikki said caressing her face with a little paw. “I know you are afraid. And all because I was careless. But-”

“You said “no buts”.” Marinette complained.

“I can say but, it is you that can’t say any buts.” She replied with a small smile. “Now if you let me finish: but, you don’t need to be afraid.”

“For you know, I am not telling anyone, not even Alya, not even if you are her best friend and my to be girlfriend and even if she put a gun in my forehead I would not tell.” Nino said making a gun with his fingers and making a _bang_ movement and sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes as if he just had been shot. “And even if Adrien asked I would not tell. I promise.” Nino smiled.

“What if Chat Noir asked?”

“Just if he kissed me.”

“What?!” Chat Noir would totally kiss Nino if that meant discovering who Ladybug is, _right?_

“Just kiddin’. I would tell him only if you were in danger, he is your partner, and it would be the right thing to do. I would tell who he is to you if he were in danger too.” Nino said as a matter of fact.

“As if. You don’t even talk to him.”

“You don’t know. What if he is my best friend of all time and we hang out in the Eiffel Tower every day at midnight?” Nino said.

“Don’t be silly.” Tikki said, a little unsure of what would come out of this conversation.

“Well, I am his best friend of all time – don’t tell Alya – and we hang out at the Eiffel tower, or at l’Arc de triomphe, or at The Third Bridge.” Marinette said with a soft smile on his face, thinking of Chat Noir aways warmed her heart, his irritant smile is a jewel to be protected, _good that I will talk to him tonight._ She wandered a little more in her thoughts.

“I will tell Alya! I can’t believe you replaced her by an all-”

“OHMYGOD!” Marinette was in panic again.

“What is it Marinette?!” Tikki got a little freaked out, what could have happened to scary Marinette like that, she was observing them and it was all flowing kind of fine.

“I’LL MEET CHAT NOIR TONIGHT!”

“Chill, what’s wrong with that?” Nino observed the girl panic and all he could do now was think about how funny all what was happening was, _I was trying to set up Ladybug with Chat Noir, and I used to have a crush on Ladybug. Wait. Adrien has a crush on Marinette!_ Nino just looked at Marinette and chortled.

“What are you laughing at?!” Marinette was mad at him. “This is not funny, what am I supposed to tell him?! Do I even tell him?! Of course I will tell him, he needs to know, this is about his safety too so he should know you know who I am.”

Nino was still thinking it was a funny situation, a ridiculously funny situation, and _how could they be so close to each other and don’t notice it!_ He tough a little more about it and came to a conclusion, _maybe it’s because they don’t are too close to each other as civilians?_ He looked at her while she was basically talking to herself, Tikki was on top of her head patting her softly.

“ _Mon dieu,_ telling Chat that Nino knows who I am it’s the only way, right?” She said and before Tikki be able to say something Nino finally spoke up, a little freaked out.

“Wait wait wait!” Nino said and held up his hand in front of her face. “What do you mean with telling Chat Noir that me, Nino, knows who you are?”

“I am telling him that you know.” She said looking at him, her face was serious. “He need to know who discovered me.”

“What? Are you insane?!”

“Marinette, I agree with Nino on that this is not a good idea at all!” Tikki interfered.

“There is no way I am not telling him! He needs to know who knows! To protect himself and to protect you in case I am not able to, you are in danger too you know? You need protection!” Marinette was talking a little louder each sentence.

“But why would you tell him something that could easily tell him your identity?!” Nino replied and this take Marinette out of guard. “Listen, I don’t have many friends, and the people I know are limited to the school students. I obviously need to be close to you to be able to accidentally find your secret identity, and we are not in a school day so that means that I was with you out of normal school hours, and that is a reduced number of friends that leads to only two girls, you or Alya, and Alya is the Ladyblogger, it could be her, I will not deny this possibility, Superman writes articles about himself all the time, but the thing is, Alya is always recording herself and Ladybug, what leads to the only other person that could be Ladybug, and now that I see you, _how does anyone else knows that you are Ladybug?_ ” Adrien ended up a lot different from what he looked like, his pupils changed and his hair seemed thicker and obviously wilder, like a real cat. But Marinette just got a mask covering her face. Nothing changed, her hairstyle was the same!

“The magic protects my identity, it’s like a charm that makes people get confused, Tikki explained to me. Also, people are used to not notice things in places where they aren’t looking for.” Marinette seemed lost, she sighed. “But he needs to know…”

“No, Marinette, he don’t. The less people that knows that there is a secret to be hidden the less chance to the secret be discovered.” Tikki said. “And Nino is right, it will be easy to connect you two. Chat Noir is not dumb, and it would be risk for you two to figure each other out if any of you is ready for it. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, but still, I think I should tell him.” Marinette complained.

“No one never said you can’t tell him that someone knows your identity.” Nino said smiling at her. “We just told you to not tell him that is _me_ that knows your identity.”

“So, that means I can tell him?!” Marinette smiled back at him.

“You can and you should.” Tikki replied her.

“I bet that if someone discovered Chat Noir’s identity he would totally tell you that someone know.” Nino said to Marinette with a confidence of someone that knows that this is exactly what Chat Noir will do, tonight.

_Tock tock._

“ _Marinette, Nino, are you two okay up there?_ ” Tom’s voice echoed through the trapdoor. No need to say that the two of them almost scared themselves to death. Tikki hide in the bed sheets and Marinette got up to her feet.

“Yes Tom, we are looking for the charger, Marinette don’t want to admit that she hide it with her posters and is not letting me look inside her wardrobe!” Nino answered Tom with ease. He heard a chuckle from outside and he looked at Marinette that seemed extremely insulted.

“Nino!” She punched him in the arm. “Get out now! I will look for it by myself!” She was glad that Nino had a good imagination, but that doesn’t meant that he needed to be so immature.

“She punched me _again_!” Nino said while walking in the direction of the trapdoor. “I feel so insulted that now I don’t want to see your collections of Adriens.” Nino opened the trapdoor to see Tom laughing. “What are you laughing at, it’s true, she punched me while I was going to search for the charger in her wardrobe. And her punch _hurts_.”

“I know, I taught her how to punch.” Tom chortled and then get down stairs with Nino behind him. Not long after Marinette showed up with the charger.

“See! It was with the posters, I am so telling Adrien.” Nino said just to annoy Marinette a little more.

“Ha Ha. It’s okay, I will tell Alya that you called her ‘ _my to be girlfriend’_ and we will see who will end up better, you or me.” Marinette replied and stuck her tongue out provoking Nino, which gulped and instantly regret his words, in fact, _why did she remembered this part?_

“C’mon Marinette, don’t be childish, or you will not get any deserts.” Sabine said with two pots of _crème brûlée_.

“Sabine you are the best!” Nino said heading over her, just to be stopped by Marinette.

“You need to call your dad to pick you up, did you forgot it?” Marinette said and Nino decided that calling his dad was a really better idea.

“Nino, darling, you can use our phone too, but you better put you cellphone to charge, for safety measures.” Sabine said and avoided Marinette’s hands. “Just when Nino get to eat.” Sabine said to Marinette and she went sat by Tom in the sofa.

“Quick Nino, I want to eat!” Marinette complained and then went after Nino. _I should save some for Tikki too._

After Nino called his dad, Aldric, at the hospital to see when he was coming home it ended that Aldric would perform a surgery latter and he would be getting home just in the next morning so Nino had to call the other dad. Nino’s dad was there in no time.

“Marinette! Dear, the last time I saw you were a kid, always tripping over nothings and fooling around with Nino! Now look at you, you are a marvelous young lady!” Jean was Nino’s other dad, he was such a humorous person, when younger Marinette would draw with Jean the buildings he planned, he is an great landscape architect and his drawings inspired innumerous works of Marinette, once she visited a garden that Jean had designed, on top of a building. It was wonderful, it’s because of that day she started to keep her own little garden on her rooftop.

“She didn’t stopped tripping in thin air, and she is still fooling around with me, but I am afraid that just happens because her crush is my best friend.” Nino commented before going away with Jean.

“So is your _to be girlfriend_ my best friend, that means you just talk to me because of her?” Marinette replied.

“Then you don’t deny your crush on Adrien?” Tom said from behind his daughter.

“Of course not, dear, the only person that doesn’t knows Marinette’s feelings about Adrien is Adrien himself, you don’t need to make her confess her obvious feelings.” Jean said to Tom.

“But is fun to do so, she gets embarrassed so easily.” Sabine said standing next to Tom.

“See, Sabine gets it!” Nino said.

“Yeah, I can see it.” Jean stared at Marinette smiling, the girl was completely red, _how he_   _knew_ _it?_  and was trying to defend herself but she was always getting interrupted. “But let me ask you why are Alya your _to be girlfriend?_ ” Nino went red and Marinette let out a triumphant snort, Tom and Sabine smiled a little more. “Didn’t you bought her a beautiful gift just to ask her to be your girlfriend, like, three weeks ago?”

“Dad!” Nino complained. “Don’t talk about it! Please, just let’s go home!” Nino grabbed Jean by his sleeves and started pulling him away.

“Oh, you did a good job embarrassing your kid!” Tom shouted as they laughed at the scene.

“That is my job!” Jean shouted back.

“We will talk about it later Nino!” Marinette shouted too.

“Okay. Bye!” Nino shouted back as they walked down the street.

A good, and totally weird, day, Nino had too many things in his mind, he felt thrilled, but he wasn’t sure why. Marinette and Nino surely would have too many things to talk about later.

 

 

Adrien time with his father was a pleasant experience, he learned things about his mom that he had already forgotten or that he surely didn’t knew. He was happy that his day - even if the start were rough - ended up begin great. He tried to call Chloé but apparently her cellphone was offline, and he didn’t know if Nino would take too long in Marinette’s house, so he decided to not bother him.

Adrien tried to keep cool and gave some food to Plagg, he played a little on his wall and read a magazine. But the only thing worrying him now was Ladybug, and her probable reaction towards the fact that Chat Noir got discovered.

Yes, you could say that he was very, very, very much worried.

Walking around his room in circles, stopping and looking at the clock. Walking more and looking at Plagg eating patiently his cheese. Walking more and looking again at the clock just to see that no more than two minutes have passed. Sighing and walking again.

These movements started to slightly annoy Plagg, the cat didn’t wanted to make another mistake while dealing with Adrien anxiety, so he was just eating slowly and slowly the camembert that Adrien had got to him, maybe if he had more time to think he would not be so anxious about telling Ladybug what happened. Plagg could not have been more wrong.

“Plagg! Please just eat it already!” Adrien shouted scaring the god that let the cheese fall on the sofa.

“Kid!” Plagg shouted back. “What is wrong with you?!”

“I am wrong! Everything about me is wrong! Why are you asking something so obvious?!” Adrien shouted, his voice was failing and his face showed his fears clearly. “Just eat this already!” Adrien picked up the cheese and shoved in Plagg’s little paws.

Plagg stared at him, holding the smelly thing and feeling all the guilty of the world upon his shoulders. Plagg was worried about Adrien and he again had said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

“Sorry Adrien, there is nothing wrong with you, you know?” Plagg said looking at his cheese and biting another piece of it. “I am just trying to give you more time to think, I don’t want you to make mistakes like I do.”

Adrien glared at Plagg, confused and guilty for making his small friend get worried. None of them knew what they should do.

“I made a mistake, it’s my fault everything that is happening. Sorry.” Adrien said.

“How many times I have to say to you to not say sorry. It’s not your fault, somethings are just _inevitable._ They happen even if we don’t want them to happen. Sometimes the inevitable is good, sometime isn’t.” Plagg said looking at Adrien with his big and caring eyes.

“Are you saying that I am destined to screw things up?” Adrien asked, his voice was low and sounded hurt.

“Inevitable is not destiny.” Plagg looked out the window. “I am something inevitable you know. I am destruction. Tikki came before me, creation. But with creation something inevitable happens, and that inevitable is me, destruction.” Plagg landed on the sofa and put the cheese by his side, Adrien sat too. “Death is just as inevitable as life. The same way as love is just inevitable as indifference. Somethings will happen. Mistakes will be done. Some you can avoid, some you can predict, but there are the ones that do not depend on you. They happen because it’s inevitable. And something inevitable is not your fault.” Plagg looked out to the night sky that had some orange clouds, the city lights made it orange, and also made impossible for them to see stars. “You didn’t decided to suffer, but you are alive and bad things only happen to the ones who are alive, the same goes to the good things.” The cat looked at the boy just to see how thoughtfully Adrien was watching him. “I am not good with words, but if you still feel like it’s all your fault you can go ask if Ladybug think the same, or Nino, or Chloé, or even your father. It would only be your fault if you wanted it to happen. If you had planned it and if you knew it would happen and you didn’t did anything to change, then would be your fault. But isn’t. So please, just stay calm and talk to her.”

“You know you sound like a wise old man right?” Adrien chuckled. “I am trying to stay calm, but isn’t easy when you can be the reason to destroy an friendship, I was careless and I was freaking out, I caused it, even if I didn’t wanted it to happen, or even I didn’t planned it. I caused it. And nothing will change it.” Adrien smiled bitterly. “I am trying to not be afraid but I can stop myself to think that she will hate me. That she will want someone else to be in my place. That she will be disappointed on me.” He sighed. “I know that she don’t think I am bad, but what if this mistake is her limit. She was always so worried about her identity…”

“Well, maybe she _will_ be mad at you.” Plagg picked up the cheese and bite of a big piece of it. “But that is all, she don’t know what happened to you. She don’t know the circumstances. But if she hates you because of it, or if she became mad at you because of it, she would only prove that she is not good enough to have the power she has. And also that she is not worth of your love.” This comment made Adrien blush. Plagg shoved the last piece of camembert in his mouth. “Let’s go?” He asked.

“I, maybe I should-”

“Just say the words and let’s go. You can do it.”

“Yes, yes, let’s go! I can do it right?!” Adrien responded with some short of confidence and fear, but he was standing up ready to go.

 

 

“I can’t do it!” Laybug said as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, she needed to find the headphones, Chat Noir would surely ask about them. She was searching for her hiding spot but was thinking about the talk she was about to have with Chat Noir. “How can I tell him that I screwed up that bad?!” Ladybug had already talked to Tikki that assured her that everything would be alright, and while Marinette was hearing the old god she actually believed it. But now, while she was her alter ego, she firmly believed that Chat Noir hate her, and that her Miraculous privileges would be transferred to someone more responsible than her.

Ladybug stepped on the place she had hide the headphones and headed back home, she was going to let them there before meeting with Chat. If she was going to lost her Miraculous privileges she wanted at least a small memory of the time she had as heroes. She put it in her rooftop and went to the tower.

“He is probably waiting for pour his heart about his family to me, and I will ruin everything with my wonderful news.” Marinette mumbled to herself. “I am the worse friend/hero/miraculous holder of all time!” She jumped. “Well, at least I am not as bad as Hawkmoth.”

 

 

“I can do it. I will tell her, talk to her.” Chat Noir waited on the top of the tower, there wasn’t any tourists or staff up there anymore. He had checked up, and if there was someone else up there they could just climb more higher or go to somewhere else. He could bet that Chloé would not mind to have Ladybug on her rooftop, but he could bet that she would not keep quiet. Adrien circled the tower again and again. Waiting. He put his hand on his pocket to verify the small music players. They were there. He looked up his playlist and tough that he should have bring his headphones so he could hear some songs.

His mind wandered and he waited and waited. “Is she really coming?”

_Zip._

The sound Chat Noir knew too well.

 

 

Her yo-yo pulled her up at a high speed, she flew up the fence and the yo-yo let go of the border it had stuck itself on. Now she was falling graciously on the tower, with a soft thud of her feet on the metal she was safely inside the tower, she was nervous and before start walking she took a deep breath. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9._ She blew out her breath and adjusted her yo-yo on her waist.

She walked in circles humming a song, Ladybug didn’t seem to find him, but he was always the one that get in the places first. When they wanted to meet Chat Noir would always be the one to arrive first. For a moment she was so relieved that she stopped and bent down and touched her feet with her hands, she then slowly get up stretching, when her arms were up high she started to bend back until her hands were on the floor behind her, she lifted her legs and started walking on her hands.

Something curious about her was that she always was moving her body while she was stressed, or simply bored. Chat Noir would dance, and she would stretch, sometimes she reminded of the time when she was younger when she used to do gymnastics. She was good at it, her balance was great, but outside the gym she was always stumbling around.

Once Alya got really offended by how flexible Marinette was when they were trying to imitate an yoga video from the internet and Alya could not believe that Marinette’s feet could reach her head that easily. Ladybug smiled at the memory of that moment and decided that she should get back to her feet before Chat Noir arrived. She bend her arms and let herself roll over her back, easily like that she was on her feet again, and now she walked normally, waiting and waiting.

 

 

Chat Noir could hear her steps, he was hiding higher than the spot they usually were. His face was turned to the metal he held himself and he didn’t move a muscle. He was afraid. He could hear her sighs and could hear while she hummed a song. He heard when she started to fool around in her hands, Chat Noir was used to it, once they bet who could stay on the hands longer, no need to say that Ladybug easily won, his tail betrayed him and he lost balance, that day he could not make any pun.

The memory was funny and he chortled. He kept his eyes closed and he tried harder to mix himself in the shadows of that part of the tower. Not long after he could hear her feet taping on the metal again.

 

 

Ladybug walked ant looked at the city lights, she could hear the sounds of the city down there, alive and don’t caring about anything happening inside her heart. She saw the yellow lights and saw the orange clouds, running fast, the moon was covered from time to time, and she only spotted 3 stars, maybe one of them was in reality a satellite but that is okay, at least she got to see something in the sky.

She walked looking up, that was when she had an idea. _If Chat Noir is coming over I can see in my yo-yo._ Ladybug stopped in her tracks and picked up her yo-yo to verify his location.

 

 

He heard her steps stopping, and just after it he heard a _bip_ coming from his baton.

 

 

“Chat?!” Ladybug shouted, she could see that he was there. “I know you are here, where are you?!” She needed to talk to him. But maybe he already knew. “I need to talk to you! Where are you?!” This time she heard a metallic sound coming form up. “So you are up there.” _Please don’t hate me._

 

 

She climbed up and stood by Chat Noir’s feet. He was hiding his head on his hands and he seemed a small and scared kitten. As she saw this Ladybug’s heart broke. She didn’t know the reason, but she was afraid, was it her fault?

Chat Noir lifted his head and glared at the face of his partner. His green and glowing eyes were wet with tears and he tried to spoke but Ladybug interrupted him.

He was not mad at her, he looked more like broken hearted, she didn’t knew what to do so she simply hugged him as if he was about to fall apart.

“I am sorry.” He tried to say it louder but Ladybug’s hug was firm and so good that he felt guiltier than ever. “I said to Plagg that I can do it but obviously I can’t.”

She didn’t knew what he can’t do but she was scared. She didn’t wanted to see Chat Noir so afraid.

“Shh.” Ladybug whispered as she held him tighter. Her heart was breaking. She needed to be brave and truthful to him, for him. “I need to tell you something, but I don’t think is the time, and you will probably hate me after I tell you what it is.” Chat Noir arms evolved her waist as if he needed something to hold on to. “But I am really worried about you now and that is why I will tell you later, you can hate me later, okay?”

Chat Noir breathed slowly and deeply, his Lady’s smell was intoxicating, he almost had forgotten the reasons that his heart ached. But the moment she said that he could hate her later he got really disappointed in her. Couldn’t she see that he was the only one that would be hated? “You are wrong,” he said “I would never hate you. And you are the one who will hate me. I am the one that is wrong, I am the one that made a mistake.”

Chat Noir said it as if it was a simple fact. And Ladybug could not understand. She was the one who screwed up things and send Nino up to her room just in time to see Tikki. She is the one wrong. She is the one who screwed up.

“I could never hate you. And I made a real bad mistake.” She replied him.

 

 

“I doubt it. Some people knows who I am, they know my civilian self and that I am Chat Noir.” That is it. Chat Noir said it. Ladybug unwrapped herself of his arms so quickly that he could feel every piece of his heart shattering. “I am so sorry I know how important the secret identities are to you, I didn’t meant to, I swear!” He said it. Each word louder than the one before. He wasn’t looking at her but he could feel her blue eyes staring at him.

 

 

“I am not the only one that ruined things then.” Ladybug said, an bitter and awkward smile of relief covered her face. She held his face up so she could see his eyes. “Tonight, a few hours ago, a friend of mine walked in to my room and saw my kwami.” Chat Noir’s eyes went wide. “We have made the same mistake. I also didn’t meant to, I really wanted you to be the first one to know who I am but I screwed everything over a cellphone charger in the wrong place.”

Chat Noir could feel Ladybug’s hands shaking as she held his face so kindly. She seemed so relieved but also so scared. He was now felling a warm sensation over his body. Something he couldn’t tell exactly what it was but he could tell that he didn’t felt it for a long time. He reached for her hands and cautiously covered her hands with his.

“So you don’t hate me?” He was still worried. He needed to make sure that she didn’t hate him. “I didn’t meant to let them know but…” His voice was getting lost in his mind, he needed her to tell him that she really didn’t hate him.

“Of course I don’t hate you!” She replied quickly, that was when Chat Noir noticed that she was on the verge of tears. “Do you hate me? I was so afraid that I would disappoint you!”

“I already told you that I would never hate you. You can do whatever you please, but nothing will make me hate you.” One of his hands reached her face and whipped an insistent tear that escaped her blue eyes, he did it softly so his claws would not touch her soft skin. His Lady’s eyes were like the clear night sky, so beautiful and delicate, the reflex of the street lights of Paris make them glow like if there were an entire universe inside her. His heart was already used to pulse lost when he was close to her, but this moment he could swear that she was hearing his heartbeat.

“Don’t say things like this.” Her heartbeat was very confused, his eyes make her heart ache in a way she wasn’t used to, she prayed to him not hear her insistent and disobedient heart.

She let go of him, afraid that he would notice her cheeks flaming and her heart pounding in her chest. She sat by his side and they stayed there silently for a while.

 

 

“I was scared when I saw you. That is why I was hiding.” Chat Noir said.

“And I almost died when I found you up here. I felt like something was so wrong and that I would ruin everything more than it already was.” Ladybug replied thinking about what he had said to Marinette, and how much more broken he looked like than the night before.

“I am sorry.” He said.

They were holding each other’s hands and Ladybug’s head was resting on his shoulder, his head was obviously resting against hers.

“There’s nothing to be sorry. We both got discovered.” She said and played with his fingers. “Hey,” She called his attention. “Do you trust the person who knows?”

“I trust them with my life.” Chat Noir replied.

“Them?” She questioned. “I didn’t paid attention before.”

“Two of my best friends, besides you of course.” This made Ladybug chuckle.

“Tell me about them, I am curious.” And she was really curious, two people had the privilege of knowing Chat Noir in real life, this made her jealous.

“Well, she knows me since the time I used to dirt myself with food. And he I met at school some years ago.” Chat Noir said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, as if he was reviving the memories he had of them.        “Now you tell me about the person that got you.”

“So there is a girl, huh?” Ladybug teased.

“You are the only girl to me.” Ladybug chuckled with his words. “No, actually, just one other friend could beat you for my heart, but I am not telling you who she is.” Chat Noir and Ladybug laughed.

“I will not fight over you heart!”

“I will fight over yours!”

“Good luck then!” They laughed a little more and when they were quieter Ladybug started to talk. “He is one of my best friend on earth I would give my life for him, and-”

“So he is the one who owns your heart?!” Chat Noir interrupted her.

“Nooooo! Ew! No! He is like a brother!” Ladybug stick her tongue out and made an ugly face. “He used to have a crush on me but now he is almost dating my best friend.”

“Hey! I think I am your best friend!” Chat Noir complained.

“Yes, you are, but I am not the one telling her that she is not my best friend. Actually she is the one you have to win over to get my heart.” Ladybug giggled. “She totally owns my heart!”

“Wait, that means that you…” Chat Noir questioned, and he could not force himself to end his sentence.

“You still have a chance, don’t worry.” This made both of them chuckle and then they were laughing again. And between the laughs Ladybg said “I am really jealous of your friends, to have you so close to them all the time.”

Chat Noir stopped laughing and so did Ladybug.

“You know if you want I can tell you who I am.” Ladybug’s voice was low and uncertain, the grasp on Chat Noir’s hand got tighter and he held back just as tight.

“I would love to hear this any other day in any other circumstance,” Chat Noir’s voice was soft. “but we both know none of us is ready. Not now.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I want to know who you are but now I am more afraid and lost than I have ever been, I don’t want you to deal with me while I am like this.”

“What do you mean? Do you need any help?” She asked.

“There is nothing you can do to help me besides just be my friend.”

“We can talk to each other you know.”

“We are already talking.”

“Not what you need to talk.”

“No, but this is too good to ruin because of me.”

“You would not ruin anything.”

“I am sure I would.”

 

 

They stayed there a moment more, just watching Paris. When the time to say goodbye came none of them wanted to go, so they just run on the rooftops for a while, and before they part their ways Chat Noir handed Ladybug her music player then she went home and Chat Noir keep wandering across the city. He saw himself on Chloé’s room before he could notice, she was still in shower so he screamed by the broken door that he had arrived.

Chloé almost had a heart attack but that is what happens when your friend is a hero, he just invade your room late in night. After she get out of the shower, complaining about his presence, and after had released his transformation they talked about what happened to Quentin and Tobias, and how painful was to get stiches. Plagg laughed at her, naturally.

They ended up watching an old war movie and they both cried in the end, Adrien put Chloé in her bed and transformed back to go home, when he hit his bed and mumbled the words to Plagg let go he was already half asleep.

Adrien dreamed about diving in blue eyes, but he could not tell who the eyes belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooo??????? did i get this right? i think i did it the best way i could... i always try to be romantic, but hell i have no idea how to do it so sorry if i get this wrong... i am way better with friendship stuff
> 
> also i know that adrien would freak out because that is how anxiety works this damn thing even if you know you can do it it just stops you. like if it is ciment on your feet and you are slowly get covered by water, and this feeling sucks. marinette is the one who has anxiety but can work things out if that means that she will help her friends. she is dead afraid of make any mistakes but she will overthrow any bad feelings if a friend of her needs her to be stable and strong, even if she feels so insecure... that is what i think...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back and i am not dead, probably, i can't really tell. hope you guys like this small chapter

Adrien woke up in the middle of the day the sun was already high in the sky and he could hear Nathalie saying something, but he still could not understand, so he lift his head of the soft pillow and searched around for Nathalie. She was standing up in front of his bed, and when Adrien managed to focus on her face he was able to see that she was smiling softly at him.

“Hurry up Adrien, it’s 11 am already, you are going to meet your father for lunch, in Le Grand Hotel, where probably Chloé will show up.” Her voice was a little more forma, but Adrien could still see the soft smile. “Also, why you are wearing a shoe, and where is your pajamas?” This made Adrien wake up suddenly, a shoe? Didn’t he took of his shoes last night? _No, I didn’t._

“Well, I, I woke up early, and I intended to go out for a walk, but it was too early so I decided to lie down for a while…” He checked Nathalie’s face to see if she would believe him.

“And you fell asleep again.” She completed his sentence and chortled. “This happens to me when I get up early to work out. The bed is always more tempting than exercise.” Nathalie started to walk away. “Also, I knocked on you, your door was open, unusual. And-” She turned back to look at him. “You should get ready, we’re leaving in 45minnutes.”

“Whoa! That soon?!” Adrien left his bed and checked the time on his computer as Nathalie left the room. _Where is my cellphone? And Plagg?_

He heard the sound of the door closing and Nathalie steps fading away in the hallway. He clicked on his mouse one more time and opened a tab on the Ladyblog. Alya had posted the definitive version of the fight and some gifs, a giant text explained what happened to Quentin after the fight – Chloé, apparently had called Alya early in the morning and explained everything to the reporter so she could post on the Ladyblog – and there was some photos send by followers, photos of him and Ladybug around the city yesterday. The shape of their bodies pitch black with a golden halo shining contrasting against white walls of the buildings they passed by, almost indiscernible, if wasn’t for the obvious difference of sizes and his tail hanging of him it would be hard to tell who was who.

In the moment that the picture was shot Ladybug was jumping gracefully over him with a hand resting on his head – Adrien could feel the memory of her weight – and he was trying to not fall of the pole that held a foreign flag. He saved the picture, it was a good one.

Right after this one there was some pictures of Chat Noir and Ladybug, clear as daylight, but was also shot during last night rendezvous. Four pictures. Perfectly taken. Obviously a professional photographer with a professional equipment in hand had the lucky to catch them. By the angle you could see that the person who took the photos was on ground, away from the four store building the heroes where at. The moment that was recorded on those photographs was when they parted their ways, and Chat Noir was handing Ladybug her music player, her smile was easy and he could not help but save that picture too.

On the tags you could read that the photographer was working with a wedding photoshoot across the park that the building was, on the tags you could also get his contact Adrien decided to save it, he would call later to see if he still had another photos that he decided to keep for him.

“That is really a good photo.” Plagg said in Adrien’s ear almost scaring the boy to death.

“PLAGG!” Adrien shouted back. “You just don’t appear without announcing yourself like this!” The boy complained still holding tight on his own chest, like if he was afraid of his heart jump of his body.

“I could believe that we were over this privacy thing.” Plagg float over his haed.

“We aren’t, and where is my phone?” Adrien asked, “also, did you left you some food I wasn’t awake to get you any.” Adrien said a little worried, it wasn’t normal for him to sleep for too long, and Plagg usually would wake him up.

“I got to the kitchen by myself, the cook don’t work today, remember?” Plagg said. “And you will get latte you don’t go shower now.”

“Plagg! Someone could have seen you!” Adrien said nervous. “What if someone have seen you?!”

“Chill boy, I would float through a wall and the person who saw me would think that it was all imagination, or a spirit, or an akuma, your friends thought that I was an akuma.” Plagg answered and float away. “Now go get read.”

“You could have just wake me up. You know. Is for our safety.”

“I would not disturb your dreams today even if there was an akuma attacking.”

“What?! Why would you do that?!”

“You were asleep. Decently asleep for the first time in a while.” Plagg said as matter of fact. “You didn’t cried and you didn’t moaned anyone else’s name and you didn’t asked for help and your face didn’t looked like you were in pain.” The small god looked at him. “You just slept for the first time in a while. I would keep you asleep even if the world outside your room were in flames.”

This shut Adrien up. Sure the boy hadn’t sleep very well, but he was really that bad while he was asleep. Adrien knew he wasn’t resting well, and he could tell the difference form this morning to the previous ones. He could feel that even his body was lighter.

Adrien could do nothing but smile and be grateful. They both didn’t know pretty well how to deal with each other but they surely care deeply about each other. Plagg was full of surprises and Adrien knew it. What Adrien didn’t knew was how to react to it, so he simply followed the awkward line.

“Soooooo, I will take my shower now…” Adrien blush reached his ears. “Thakyouverymuchandsorryforworringyou.” He could not help but be grateful and say sorry to worry his little friend so much. But before Plagg could complain about Adrien saying sorry again the boy was already inside his bathroom.

“Silly kitten.” Plagg said as he sighed. He floated over the sofa where Adrien’s phone was, he typed a message to a group chat between he Chloé and Nino, they were chatting for a while now. Nino send some photos of yesterday earlier to Adrien but since he was asleep and Nino knew Plagg, Plagg decided to chat with him because finally he had someone else to talk, Nino was very surprised but got conformed with the idea after Plagg send him some selfies and a photo of Adrien asleep and obviously a video of the boy softly snoring with the title: _Kitten is noisy._ Nino lost it and laughed at everything, but it was a shame that he could not share it with anyone, but he could not keep it to himself and send it to Chloé, Chloé was melted by Adrien’s sleeping face and now they are on a group chat called _When the Cats are Out._

Plagg also took the liberty to change the background of the lockscreen of his phone to show a picture of Adrien and Marinette on the street piano, but when the password was typed the background would still be his mother’s picture. It would be funny to see Adrien reacting at the picture, he and Marinette looked like a happy couple looking at each other.

Plagg laughed with some text and float around the room with Adrien’s cellphone. This day could be a good one.

 

 

“Why so early in the morning?” Nino groaned when he picked up the phone.

 **“Because I want to tell you that everything went relatively well last night!”** Marinette said happily. **“And since I didn’t bother you earlier, I mean, last night when I arrived home, in fact I was really tempted to pass by your place but I had more things to think about so I went home and decided to call you when I wake up, and that is now.”** Marinette said by the phone.

“I will pretend that I understand half of what you just said when in fact I just understand that you wanted to call me.” Nino tried to reach with one arm for his glasses on the floor, he knew he had left them on the floor, where was it? “Now, can you tell me why are you calling me?”

**“Because I talked to Chat Noir last night, and was awkward and-”**

When Nino heard what Marinette had said about Chat Noir it hit him. And he fell off his bed with a loud noise. Jean that was already up said something, probably asked if Nino was okay, the same was valid for Marinette that when got interrupted by the sound she heard over her cellphone was a little worried.

 **“Are you alright over there?** ” She asked.

“I- mulfrhght-” Nino replied.

**“What?”**

“I am fine!” He said louder, so Marinette and his father could hear. “I just fell out of the bed!” A muffled laugh echoed by the next room, and naturally by the cellphone.

 **“Okay okay.”** Marinette said.

“Hey, you are really Ladybug, right?” Nino asked.

 **“Yes, I am?”** Marinette confirmed.

“So that means that everything that happened yesterday,” Nino was trying to cope with the events, “even you begin a hero, and Adr-” It all sounded surreal and incredibly amusing. Nino started laughing.

 **“Don’t laugh! I need to tell you what happened!”** Marinette sounded annoyed and also amused, it was a really weird situation, and yesterday was really a weird day, her mind wandered a little and she thought about Chat Noir. **“You know, Chat Noir screwed up just like me, two of his friends discovered his identity, he said he trust them so do I.”** A pause in her words, the way she said it, like if she was losing her confidence about the subject made Nino worry.

“So, do you trust his friends or not?” Nino really hoped so, she was talking about him anyway, and maybe she should trust even in Chloé, she cared so deeply about Adrien yesterday, Nino trusted she now, but only in matters involving Adrien.

 **“I do, but,”** A sigh over the cellphone line showed that she was still worried and that is when she started to talk. “ **he was crying. Chat noir was hiding and he was crying like if he was a child, a little kitten covered in fear. He hid from _me_. He was so afraid of have screwed up that he _hid_. I almost had a heart attack! Who? Who made him felt like if he made any mistake he would deserve to be hated?!”** Marinette’s voice gradually changed from worry to anger. **“He was _shaking_. And he was sorry over a thing he obviously could not control. And I don’t know if I ever made an impression that if he made a mistake I would hate him I would hate him for it and I am so worried that he is in danger now because when we talked he said something begin lost and afraid and what if-”**

“Marinette.” Nino interrupted her, she was talking too fast and was getting hard to understand, and Nino needed to understand, he needed to know what happened to Chat Noir, to Adrien. “Breath and tell me what happened, but remember I wasn’t there so it helps if you explain.” He was worried but he needed to know what happened so he could talk to Adrien and talk to Marinette about what she should do.

Nino heard Marinette take a deep breath and then she started to talk and explain more calmly what happened. She told Nino about how she had found Chat Noir hiding and how broken he looked like, how afraid he was of his mistake, that – no news for Nino – was the same mistake she had made, and how they talked after they both calmed down, Marinette told him what Chat Noir said about his friends and what he had said about begin lost and afraid. Nino could not help but let his mind think about how lost Adrien was yesterday, how Chloé had asked for help because she didn’t know how to help. Adrien needed help, but he didn’t know much about what exactly had happened to Adrien so he could help him. Also, for what he had the chance to see, to know, Adrien needed professional help and Nino had already offered it to him, the boy only could hope that his friend would accept.

 

 

Marinette needed an guidance that Tikki couldn’t gave her and Nino was really helpful, he calmed her and said that if Chat Noir didn’t bothered her with his problems was because probably she would not be of any help. She should not bother Chat Noir over it and only be there for him if he eventually needed her.

Nino’s words were a blessing, he always have been more than an rebellious DJ, he was smart and always put others above him, he cared deeply about all of his friends and tried hard to help them all, even the ones that didn’t deserve it, Marinette remembered the time Nino spent trying to help Chloé with math, Nino helped Marinette a bunch of times naturally, but he also tried to help Sabrina with Chloé one time, the blonde was always stubborn Sabrina wasn’t especially good at math and Chloé was in the verge of tears trying to understand fractions, Nino with his golden heart naturally helped her. It didn’t changed that much their relationship but Chloé never dared to insult his intelligence what was like an special treatment coming from her.

When her mind stopped wandering over the past she quickly thanked Nino.

“Sorry about waking you up so early, I really needed some _guidance._ ” Marinette said as she walked in circles inside her room. Tikki rested over a pillow in Marinette’s bed, she smiled at the kwami and kept in her track. “Talking about guidance, you need to meet Master Fu.”

 **“The master you said it gave the Ladybug powers? No, thank you.”** Nino was obviously reluctant, this was not a good idea.

“He didn’t gave me the powers, he gave me my Miraculous, Tikki gives me the powers, it’s different.” Marinette replied. “Anyway, you know my secret, you need to meet him, maybe he will give you some Miraculous powers too.”

 **“And have to fight against the evil and keep secrets and have to save Alya of dangerous situations every day, sometimes even during school time?”** Nino asked dramatizing everything with his words. **“No, thank you.”**

“Yeah, yeah, but you don’t have choice, you will meet him today, he is a cool old man, he likes Hawaiian shirts.”

**“This is a crime against all fashion industry, you should be really offended.”**

“Your cap is a crime too but I never criticized it.” Marinette said chuckling. “Come over at, 2p.m.”

**“Just because of it you will not get any picture of our beutiful boy in his yesterday’s clothes.”**

“What?!” Marinette screamed.

**“I am telling Alya to not send you any, you will never see Adrien’s wild side again. That is _so_ sad.”**

“You can’t do this to me. I will curse you with lack of good luck for the rest of your life!”

“You can’t do this Marinette.” Tikki said crackling as she floated close to her face.

 **“Ha,”** Nino said over the phone. **“Thanks Tikki!”**

“But you have to meet with Master Fu it’s important Nino.”

**“Who said I wasn’t coming? I am insulted over my hat. He is beautiful isn’t you beautiful Richard?”**

“Oh _mom dieu,_ just be here at 2.” Marinette hung up the phone on his face and made an annoyed sound. “Do you really think he named that thing?”

 

 

“She is a bad Ladybug isn’t she Richard?” Nino laughed at his hat that he could barely see liying on the floor next to him. “Now, what will I do to help Adrien…?” Nino tried to think but his stomach was groaning and he decided that he should go eat. He searched more for his glasses and finally found them, on top of his music equipment, he felt relieved to finally see the world around him. Nino left the room with his cellphone in his hands, he typed a message to Alya, telling her to not send the pictures to Marinette yet because he wanted to torture her, and then send a message to Adrien with all the photos he had of yesterday, some of them were great shots and some of them were just ugly faces and weird poses.

Not long after he sent the photos and had kissed his father cheek as he passed by Jean’s working room Adrien replied, but it wasn’t exactly Adrien.

Plagg was the one replying, it was weird for Nino to talk with Plagg, while he eat his breakfast he and Plagg exchanged messages and it was each time more and more fun, until finally Plagg send a video of Adrien asleep.

It’s a crime begin so cute and beautiful. Nino needed to share this with someone, someone that wasn’t going to think _what the hell who is recording Adrien while he is asleep?_ So he decided to send it to Chloé, _someone else need to see how cute he is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, it's small i know, but i didn't wanted this one to be so long because next will have more things going on so i am not sure about it...
> 
> but i really hope you like it :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After begin dead for so long I am back! Hope you still like this bull shit, there are still people reading? and sorry, i was too depressed to write anything, and when i had some time I was focused on doing some college stuff... i gave up on 3 subjects of 9, oh the time and money that i wasted, i guess i will cry in the conner again

Chloé could not believe in what she has done that morning, a group chat with Nino and Plagg? Things had stopped making sense fast. Matter of fact, she was not annoyed by the fact that an ancient god of destruction was sending pictures of Adrien to them, she was annoyed that she was having a not threatening conversation with Nino, her pride was something strange to deal with. But now she had a more important thing to do. And she was walking life she was about to fulfil her destiny in life.

She checked the time once again, she probably had 20 to 30 minutes to talk with him alone. She walked straight out of the into the hotel’s restaurant, she knew very well his favorite table, it was Sunday, and a lot of people were there to eat since most of them would leave that day, back to their normal lives.

She spotted, his table, and there was he, alone. Chloé’s steps where firm, her hurt foot was aching like if she had submerged it in lemon, but she could not let a simply cut on her feet make her loose her manners, and heck, her new shoes were the perfect match for her new yellow outfit. Walking a few more steps she crossed looks with him.

“Gabriel.” His name tasted bitter in her tongue, he looked back at her, they both smiled politely and Chloé pulled the chair so she could sit. “I have something to discuss with you.”

They both dropped their polite smile, Chloé’s voice sounded like a woman’s voice despite her young age, now she was a woman of power talking to a man of power, Gabriel quickly noticed that the subject of this conversation was something important for both of them, and the only thing that they both cared about so bad for the girl talk directly to him and without a single drop of shame was Adrien.

“We don’t have much time, Adrien will be here soon.” Gabriel said staring at Chloé. A normal person would not sustain his glassy glare but Chloé wasn’t afraid of him so she shot back an even colder stare with her blue eyes. “What is the matter?”

“I will not sugar coat this, and you as his father should know.” She flicked a spoon that was placed over the table. “Adrien needs medical intervention, therapy.” She said and Gabriel was about to answer her she talked again. “Yesterday, I touched the subject you know well what it is, I was trying to know more about what happened and if I could help him with anything, well, as you know, I not very smooth, so I ended up triggering him. I caused an anxiety attack so bad that I had to call Nino to help me get him out of the bathroom.” She stopped and closed her eyes. She could not stare at Gabriel while telling him this, she knew that it was a betrayal, but that man needed to know that his son was in pain. “Adrien locked up himself in the bathroom and was crying. When I saw him after we break in I swear that my heart could stop if anything else had happened to him. And you know what, I was so afraid that he ended up akumatized that I was _glad_ that it had been someone else!” Chloé’s breathing was messed up she was about to cry. But she couldn’t. She stared back at Gabriel, she looked in his eyes with the rage of a goddess. “I want him to receive medical treatment. He is an easy prey in the modeling world. I would ask for you to stop using him as a model but I know why he keep doing this, so even if you authorized him he would not stop.”

“I tried to talk to him. I asked him if he wanted anything, he said no. I get the next two weeks free for him, I want him to tell me if he wants to stop working or not, I don’t want to take risks anymore.” Gabriel said, he could not keep looking at the girl so he looked away, outside the window, the day had some clouds he frowned a little. “I wanted him to stop since the first time, but he didn’t said a thing to me, I contracted people that I trust to work with him, people that I know my whole career and I know they would never hurt him or let him get hurt, but the last two times my people weren’t with him people with filthy hands touched him. I don’t want this anymore. You have no idea how I feel and what I wanted to do with those people. But for him, I kept quiet.” He sighed and looked back at the blue eyes that didn’t stop staring at him. “I hope with my whole heart that he accepts my offer to give modeling up, there are so much more that he can do, I have apprentices to take my place if needed he doesn’t have to keep the business, I just want him to be safe.” He make an stop in his speech to take a sip of water that was placed over the table. “That is why today I was going to try to convince him on get a psychiatrist.” The man chuckled. “You did well on telling me about what happened to him, I would never know if wasn’t for you. Also, I am glad that you think the same as I do.”

“I am glad that I am useful for something at least.” She said with a small smile on the corner of her lips.

They both now disarmed their battle stance, the tension that none of them knew was the now was flowing away.

“You already ordered?” Chloé asked.

“Adrien’s favorite.”

“If isn’t any breakfast food you are wrong on whatever you pick.” Gabriel chuckled.

“Well, I asked something he doesn’t bother to eat, what are you going to eat?” He looked at Chloé with a hint of curiosity, is interesting like when she wanted she would seem like her mother, a strong woman that no one can bend and in other time she would look like the girl she was.

Chloé raised her hand and someone from the staff saw her she nodded and the waitress nodded back.

“I will eat what I always eat in public. Salad.” She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

It was just a matter of time till Adrien show up, she knew he was in the car when she get out of her room because Plagg said that he needed to give back the phone when they were in the car. _Humpf._ She was still getting used to Plagg, but it was better for her to get used to Nino, how would they act in school?

 

 

Adrien was _okay_. Maybe not okay, but he was not freaking out, he just needed to talk to his father about something, he really hoped that Chloé was already there when he arrived so he would have the courage to ask his father something unusual. Something that maybe would look bad in the eyes of the media.

Nathalie looked at him turning her head back, she was worried about what was going through his mind, he sighed and was with his mind on the clouds since he had wake up, she’d think that he didn’t sleep, but he was looking so much better than the other two days. She could think that was something about his love life was bothering him, but it could not be that because when a matter of the heart annoyed him he would be muttering.  What could it be? His father?

“ _Why are you so anxious about a lunch with your father_?” The voice was an infrequent sound, low and, deep and rough. His eyes went wide and Gorilla chuckled on the driver seat. _Bingo._ Gorilla didn’t talked much, a long time ago he had a medical condition that took away his ability to speak properly, he has a speech therapist and work his voice daily, but it’s unusual for Adrien and Nathalie to hear him talking in work time, and without his therapist. Nathalie and Adrien got impressed by the sudden words.

“I have something to tell him but I am not sure if what I have to ask will be of any trouble.” Adrien answered him promptly.

“This is ridiculous, I can’t think of anything that you can ask you father that would end up begin a trouble.” Nathalie said, a little bit hasher than was intended, but still reasonable.

“A therapist, I want one, maybe he will not like it.” Adrien said, if Nathalie’s reaction turned out to be bad he already knew what his father’s answer would be.

The sound of Gorilla’s laugh filed the car and Nathalie smiled softly.

“He would never deny this to you.” Nathalie’s words were reassuring and lifted the weight of his doubts of his shoulders. “He wants you to get better, he would do anything to make you feel better. Just ask him.”

“I will!” Adrien was smiling and he chuckled a bit, “And Gorilla your voice sounds awesome, you and Dr. Clarice have been working a lot lately.”

“ _Maybe this year I will finally be able to sing a Christmas song again.”_ Gorilla smiled fondly, thinking about how great that would be. He watched Adrien’s smile grow bigger by the mirror. Nathalie wasn’t different, she had a smile that she barely could keep to herself, he knew that she knew something, but Gorilla didn’t knew what, yet, surely when Adrien was out of the car she would tell him with that excited voice of hers. They both were very close and worked a long time together it was natural for them to gossip about everything even if he couldn’t talk much.

The traffic was a little slow but they would arrive in about five minutes, so they spoke a little more until the percurse was finished.

After Gorilla and Nathalie left him in the hotel, Adrien walked around still a bit anxious about what he has to tell to his father. He got into a corner where he knew no one would see him and no inter camera would film him, then he opened up his shirt to let Plagg out, the god floated around Adrien’s head and softly landed on top of his head patting his hair.

“I finally get to hear that guy’s voice.” Plagg said.

“He already talked to me many times while you were around.” Adrien replied.

“Probably, I am not sure, I sleep a lot when I am with you, you know.” Plagg’s words made Adrien chuckle. “So a doctor,” The little thing was very thoughtful about the subject. “I bet 5 wheels of camembert that he will allow it.”

“What?!” Adrien was somewhat surprised and glad. Plagg would not make a bet like this if he would not think it was a possibility. “So do you think that he will let me have a therapist?!”

“Of course, he is your father, he cares about you, and I don’t even know why you are so anxious about this simply question.” Plagg float in front of his face. “Now it’s a deal, 5 wheels if he says yes.”

“Deal.” Adrien lift his finger so they could firm the contract, Plagg shook his finger and got in his inside pocket again.

He walked fast and wished that the elevator was faster, he arrived to the restaurant floor apprehensive, but he felt a little better when he spotted his father sitting along with Chloé. Both of them seemed relaxed, that meant that neither Chloé nor Gabriel were somewhat fighting. He could not lie to himself he knew Chloé and he knew most of the times she wasn’t able to be a not annoying company but for his relief when he approached them all he could see were two bright smiles illuminating his path through the tables.

 

 

The first one to spot Adrien was Gabriel. He smiled at his son, something inside him told him to smile, he could not hold back properly that feeling, but he sure was able to control what kind of smile he would show him. It was a small smile, appreciative and filled with _love_.

Love.

He missed this feeling, but he was glad that his own son was still able to make him feel that way.

Chloé always so attentive noticed the way Gabriel’s posture changed along with his facial expression and his entire aura. Chloé was impressed to see something like this happening in real time, she even felt like it was a miracle happening in front of her eyes. In matter of seconds she looked after the reason of all that. Adrien walked in their direction and all she could do was smile too.

Her friend looked good and like if he had rested, a little different from her, she didn’t slept that well and had to wake up way too early for someone that was awake for too long in the night before – but what could she do? She had to keep her good shape and exercise. – Adrien pace was fast and in no time he was already at the table. Chloé stand up and so did Gabriel.

The man wanted to welcome his son and so wanted Chloé. The girl kissed him and sat down again. Gabriel, even if all he wanted in that moment was to hug Adrien, controlled himself and sat down along with Chloé, he could not get too emotive. He observed his son sat with them at the table and they started a friendly chat. Chloé was being a very pleasant company, she always make it when she wanted to. But Gabriel could not help but notice that Adrien was a little tense and time in time out he was always stumbling in some words, like if he was trying to say something but never having the chance to do it.

The food Gabriel asked earlier arrived soon and Adrien didn’t complained as he knew he wouldn’t. They ate it patiently and the themes of the discussion variated from the politic life of mayor Bourgeois to the upcoming fashion contest, some funny comments from Adrien’s part and some giggles as response.

The first one to finish the food was Gabriel, he stayed silent after he finished his dish, Adrien and Chloé finished at the same time not long after. Adrien stopped talking and the only person still talking was Chloé, which after one minute noticed that she wasn’t receiving any attention, so she also got quiet.

A tension build up on the table, the three of them could feel it.

Gabriel knew he had to talk to his son, but he didn’t knew how to suggest it in a way that would not hurt Adrien’s feelings, he was already so hurt that Gabriel was afraid to make it worse, so he still wasn’t able to say anything, still looking for words.

Adrien wasn’t so different, he felt the pressure, and he knew he only had this chance, he felt like his father was waiting for him to say something and while Gabriel’s glare was tearing him apart he could feel Plagg softly patting him. Adrien felt so small. He just needed a moment, one second, a chance, a word, so he could start to talk, but all he could do was look down to his own hands.

“Enough.” Chloé’s voice cut the silence. “Adrien. Look at me.” Adrien and Gabriel turned their attention to Chloé. “Gabriel and I had a discussion”, these words freaked out both of them. **_What is she doing?_** “and we think it would be a great idea if you get a doctor.”

“What?” Adrien’s voice wasn’t more than a whisper his eyes were wide and his guts twitched with something he wasn’t sure what was really about.

“A doctor, a therapist, a psychologist, a psychiatrist.” Chloé was really trying, she didn’t knew how to say it, but she knew Adrien knew she had no boundaries so if he ever get offended by it, it would be fairly easier for him to forgive her than he forgive his father, so she suggest it to avoid a lot of problem in Adrien’s daily life. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think you are crazy or anything like it.” _Adrien hates me._ “But I really think it would be helpful if you get some medical help?” She did her best to keep her voice straight, but her confidence fade away in the end because Adrien’s face was twisted in something that she imagined to be pain and hate. “Sorry.” She whispered looking down, she didn’t wanted to see his face.

“We, well, _I_ think it would be good for you Adrien.” Gabriel started, he was glad that Chloé made the first move, but that didn’t changed the fact that he didn’t understand Adrien’s emotions in that moment. “You have been through a lot lately and maybe this would help you to make a final decision about the offer I make you the other day.” Gabriel was feeling nervous, Adrien was staring at him he could see the tears filling up his son’s eyes. “And it will surely help you with any future problems, therapy is needed sometimes. I don’t want to force you to do anything but I would be pleased if you put some mind in it.”

“Yes.”

The simple word affected the other two in a way that they both could do nothing but stare at the boy.

“I was about to ask you this father.” A broken smile appeared in Adrien’s face. “I was scared, I didn’t know how to say it without sound like I was desperate for help.”

“Are you?!” Chloé asked, she was staring at him, happy but still worried.

“No!” Adrien replied quickly. “Of course not,” he shook his head and looked down at his own hands, today they seemed very interesting. “Maybe, but you don’t have to worry.”

“We are worried already!” Chloé said a little too louder than intended. And her face blushed when a couple a few tables away looked at them.

“Yes we are, _I_ have always been worried, it’s my job as you father, you know,” Gabriel was trying to sound calm, but his smiley face let show how happy he was with Adrien’s decision. “But I have to say how glad I am to hear this.” Gabriel picked up his phone and started typing. “Let me contact Nathalie so she can book you a therapist, or it should be a psychiatrist?” His enthusiasm was good but Adrien’s face twisted a little.

“Father, let me take care of it.” Gabriel stopped typing on his phone and looked at Adrien, the man could not understand, take care of the scheduling was Nathalie’s job, and he already have some very good options for him, why Adrien himself would want to work this out. “Nino told me that his father could talk with some people he knew.” Adrien observed his father take of his glasses and press his fingers against his forehead. “Nino was the one who gave me the idea, actually, I would never have think about it because I was too ashamed to talk about it.” Gabriel now was glaring at the boy, Adrien did his best to keep looking at his father’s eyes that flicked with emotions he couldn’t understand. “I think that maybe I should try this by myself, can I?”

“Well, I trust Aldric.” Chloé said, she knew that Gabriel wasn’t very fond of Nino so she could not do much about it but she could convince Gabriel to trust Aldric. “I met him yesterday, great doctor, and a good person.” She now had the attention of the other two. “He is a professional and he has a lot of connections with people inside the hospital, he knows who would be a good fit to take care of Adrien.” She finished. “That is what I think and you should think like me, ‘cause I am right.”

Gabriel put back his glasses and stared at nothing in particular, he was thinking. Adrien observed him anxious, Chloé tried but that wasn’t enough probably. Chloé tapped her nails in order on the table, a finger after another. Adrien shook his right leg frantically. And Gabriel still looked at nothing in particular when he started to speak again.

“I want his contact by tomorrow, I will not call him today because it may be an inconvenience. I will talk to him and then you both can discuss a good option of treatment since I still don’t know if you should get a therapist or a psychologist.” Gabriel smiled, a simple smile, that hid an ocean of worries, but he would let Adrien choose, the boy needed to make his decision without his involvement. At least the smile in Adrien’s face in the moment was bright enough to erase his worries for 10 minutes.

Adrien smiled so much that a tear formed on the side of his eye, he cleaned it before it could fall, and he didn’t wanted to cry today, not even if it was from happiness.

 

 

“Are we in the right place?” Nino spoke while he and Marinette walked in what seemed to be a very Chinese massage house.

“Of course we are.” She replied as she walked in by the side door. “Master Fu!” Marinette called shamelessly, as if she was annoyed by his ausence.

“Maybe he is not home, we can talk to him latter.” Nino tried.

Nino didn’t wanted to admit but he was very scared he adjusted Richard in his head, he was used to do it when he got nervous and a magic old man with tons of magic secrets got him really nervous. For what he was used to watch in cartoons most of this ancient guardians where very powerful and very dangerous, even if they looked like inoffensive raisins, _and sometimes they were really perverted._ Nino put his hand on Marinette’s shoulder to call her attention, but soon as she twisted her head she looked behind him.

“Oh, there you are, I need to talk to you.” She pulled Nino away and when he turned back he saw the very short and small old man that was holding a broom. Nino naturally shrieked.

“Hello young boy.” Master Fu said directly to him.

“Hello.” Nino replied still very uneasy.

“Well, I- I came here to apologize, yesterday-” Marinette started to talk but was shortly cut but Master Fu’s voice.

“This young boy discovered your identity.” The old man completed what she was about to say, Marinette nodded and he walked in front of them, he opened the door that lead to a small room. “Come in, we have things to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my beloved people that is what i have for now i know its crap but in two weeks i will be oficially free from college and i intend on finish this before my classes start again, so yah i will up date sooner, so sorry again, hope you guys are okay :)
> 
> (p.s.: pls take care of your mental health, it's important!)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys tell me if you liked this! please!
> 
> Thanks for reading this 3a.m. shit(but i think is pretty good), I have some ideas about this and I think that it will be 3 or 4 more chapters, but just if you like this... for now is just an one shot.  
> It was nice to write this tho.
> 
> love you


End file.
